


Katrina, Harry, and the Chamber of Secrets

by Childhood_Dreams



Series: Katrina and The Boy Who Lived [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Hogwarts, Mystery, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 57,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childhood_Dreams/pseuds/Childhood_Dreams
Summary: It's Katrina's second year at Hogwarts. After a very interesting summer, she returns to the school and embarks on yet another crazy journey with Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they race to solve the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets. Will she survive a second year?





	1. Kicked Out

Katrina's POV

I trudged down the stairs with my trunk trailing behind me as it hit each wooden step with a loud thump thump thump.

"Get out of here and never come back! You are no longer welcome here anymore!" I heard Mrs. Templeton scream at my back as I walked past where she stood standing with her arms crossed in the middle of the hallway.

I ignored her as I stalked by with my shoulders high and closed the door behind me with a slam of finality that echoed against the walls of the deserted and trash-littered back-alley. As I did so, I heard her mutter, "good riddance," but I didn't care what that vile and twisted woman had to say about me anymore. I was too numb with shock. I paused, opened my trunk, and fumbled around until I managed to find my wand hidden underneath my clothes. I sighed with relief as I held it in my hands and closed the trunk again.

~Flashback~

"Oi, ugly! What are you doing back here? I thought we got rid of you for good!" My head whipped around as Liza's voice floated through my tiny attic bedroom. I rolled my eyes. I was barely back for more than half an hour and already she had popped out of the woodwork snarling like the rabid rodent that she was.

I sighed, rolled my shoulders back, and turned to face her. I had grown up a lot during my first year at Hogwarts. After fighting a troll, surviving a trip into the Dark Forest, and facing the most evil dude in wizard history, there was no way I was going to let Liza and her cronies continue to intimidate me.

As I gazed upon the cause of many miserable childhood memories, I was torn between the desire to pull my wand out and cast a spell, and the urge to just punch her in the face like she deserved. Neither of which, would end well for either of us. In the end, I just sighed loudly and turned to face her.

"What do you want, Liza?"

"I heard you were sent off to a 'special' school for 'special' kids," she said chuckling. "What happened? Even the rejects rejected you?" I clenched my fists to my side as I resisted the temptation to use my wand. Granted it wasn't even within reach...Before we had left Hogwarts, we had all been warned that magic was forbidden outside of school and I wasn't about to get in trouble my first day back.

"Liza, I'm just here for the summer and then I'm going back. Not that it's any of your business. Now how bout we just try and get through the next couple of months peacefully?" I said in the sweetest voice I could manage. I knew it was a lost cause but I had to try, right?

"Sorry, trash-rag, but that ain't gonna happen. See, this room was given to ME after you left and I don't appreciate having to give it up; even if it is just for the summer." She advanced into the room and cracked her knuckles loudly.

I clenched my teeth and refused to back down. "This room was mine long before it was yours, so no. I'm not leaving." I said in a determined voice.

I saw a surprised look flash across her face; for like a second, before it was replaced with her famous sickening grin of pleasure. I felt myself waver a little as I remembered what usually happened when she acted like this, but compared to a 50 (don't remember the exact height) ft troll, she was like an ant, and I was not going to be scared by her.

My strength wavered as she whistled and opened the door wider, though. Four unfamiliar faces strode confidently into the room and I couldn't help but take a step backwards. I stumbled slightly as the backs of my legs collided with the end of my bed. Okaayyy...so maybe I was just a little scared...these new girls looked as rough as they came and for all I knew, were worse than Liza's old crew.

"Well, don't say I never tried to be 'peaceful', pig-face. I gave you a chance to do things the easy way, but looks like you want the hard road."

I opened my mouth to tell her she should look in a mirror if she wanted to look at a real pig face, but before I could get the words out, the five girls had charged at me all at once.

I was surrounded and forced to back up into the corner. I cursed silently as I realized my stupidity in tucking my wand at the bottom of my trunk. Nothing was safe from prying eyes here and I had unwisely decided that secrecy was more important than safety. Oh and I lied, I wasn't a little scared...I was terrified!

I covered my face as best I could as they all started punching and kicking every surface within their reach. It wasn't long before I was covered in scratches, cuts, and bruises that stained my clothes red. I lost track of how long they were going at it but just as I was reaching the point of blacking out, I felt a strange sensation wash over me.

I lowered my hands from my face as they paused for a breather and met their eyes.

"What the fuck? (Pardon my French :p) is this some kind of trick?" One of the girls sputtered as she met my gaze. I didn't have time to wonder what she was talking about as my body went numb with rage.

"What kind of demon are you?!" They cried out in fright as they tried to back up. Before I knew what was happening, my hands had stretched out in front of me and I watched in shock as flames shot out of my palms and blasted them backwards into the wall. My face felt like it was burning and as I glanced down at my hands, my eyes were drawn to my hair. It was on fire!

The minute I realized what had happened, I felt the anger drain from my body as it was replaced with shock and fear. What had I just done? I touched my hair as it returned to normal; not a burnt strand in sight, as the girls ran screaming out of the room and down the stairs calling out for Mrs. Templeton.

I stood frozen where I was as my mind raced to comprehend what had happened. None of the books I'd read at Hogwarts had ever mentioned anything like this happening before. Sure, children coming into their powers occasionally set things on fire (like I had proven in the past) but this was a whole nother level...

I was brought out of my thoughts as Mrs. Templeton stormed up the stairs cursing my name. She grabbed me roughly and began screaming words in my face that were beyond comprehension. The meaning behind them was clear though and I knew I was being kicked out.

~End of Flashback~

I jerked back to reality as I stumbled over a dip in the sidewalk and fell over. I groaned as I bruised my bruises and just lay there sprawled on the ground for a minute before I slowly got up and brushed my knees off.

I picked up my wand and grabbed a hold of my trunk as Salazar flew down and perched on my shoulder. I looked both ways as I made to cross the street but it was so dark I could barely see. I raise my wand and was about to say lumos before I was knocked back to the ground by a loud screech that pierced the night followed by a strong gust of wind.

I grumbled in irritation as I stood back up. As I looked in front of me my eyes widened as I found myself startled by yet another surprise.

A double-decker bus had appeared out of nowhere. I looked around in confusion. Where the heck had it come from? The door slid open and a man stepped out towards me.

"Welcome to the Night Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard, where are you headed?"

I opened my mouth and was about to say the first place I could think of; Diagon Alley, when I heard a popping sound behind me and a voice shattered the silence.

"Sorry for any inconvenience, but the lady will not be needing your services tonight." I spun around and pointed my wand at the man who was standing there. He had sharp features and blond hair that fell past his shoulders. I looked at him closer and noticed that he looked familiar. 

Of all the questions that I had flooding my brain, one rose to the surface. "Do you know a Draco Malfoy?"

"Why yes, he happens to be my son." My jaw dropped as I realized this man must be the infamous Lucius Malfoy that Draco mentioned 24/7. I backed up a step as I recalled all the rumors I had heard about him. But I had forgotten I was already standing at the edge of the sidewalk and for the millionth time that night, I felt myself falling.

I never hit the ground. Mr. Malfoy's hand snaked out and pulled me in close before that could happen. I mumbled an uncomfortable, "thank you," as I found myself squashed up against his chest.

He let me go and I sighed with relief.

"Um...not to be rude, Mr. Malfoy, but what are you doing here exactly?"

"I was just leaving the Ministry when I got word that a student had been discovered using magic. Draco has told me all about you and what happened last year at school. I admit, I have wanted to meet you ever since. My son seems quite fascinated by you and I'm curious as to why." He saw the look of confusion on my face.

"I don't know if Draco has mentioned, but I'm also on the Board of Governors of Hogwarts and as you are a student there, I have influence over what happens to you as a consequence of the events that have transpired tonight. So it was more than pure curiosity that brought me here."

I hung my head in shame. "I'm really sorry about that! I don't even know what or how it happened! I swear I didn't mean to do it!"

"Calm down, child! You're not in any kind of trouble. The Ministry only sent me to handle the muggles and make sure you were alright."

I frowned at this. "But...I still don't understand. Why you? I thought they had magical law enforcement officers that handled this kind of thing?"

"Would you prefer that I call them down here instead?" I shivered at the chill tone in his voice.

"N-no of course not. I am incredibly grateful that you stepped in! I'm just a little confused is all."

"I guess that's too be expected. Anyways, I have wiped the muggle children's memories so no harm done. It wouldn't be a good idea to stay here, however. You would be welcome to stay at the Malfoy Manor for the rest of the summer if you would like? I'm sure Draco would love to have some company his own age."

I blinked at this strange offer...but I didn't really have any other options, did I? It's not like I would be welcome to stay with Harry's relatives and there was no other place I knew of since my newly discovered grandfather hadn't wanted me staying at Hogwarts; as it would have drawn 'unwanted attention.'

"...why...why thank you for the generous offer, Mr. Malfoy....I-I would be delighted to do so, if you're sure it's not too much of an imposition on you and your family!"

"Not at all, not at all. Have you got everything you need? If so, I'd like to head back now." I nodded my head and grabbed onto the arm he extended to me and we apparated away from the Orphanage.


	2. Summer with the Malfoy's

Katrina's POV

When I opened my eyes I found myself standing in front of a huge black-iron gate that blocked the Malfoy's Manor from unwanted visitors.

Mr. Malfoy performed a complicated charm that involved a series of wand movements and the gates opened with a loud squeal.

There was a gravel path leading up to the front door and we walked the length of it in silence. The minute we reached the door, it was opened by a strange creature I had never seen before. From what I'd heard about them, I gathered the creature was a house elf. I grimaced as I looked him over. He was wearing what seemed to be a tattered rag that appeared to never have been washed. I smiled kindly at him as we entered the house and he beamed up at me in return.

"Hello, I'm Kat. What's your name?"

"I is Dobby, ma'am." He said happily as he gave a low bow.

"Katrina, no need to waste time talking to the help, come join me in the parlor room. Draco and my wife are waiting for us there." I waved to Dobby and chased down the long hallway after Mr. Malfoy.

I saw him disappear into one of the side rooms and went to follow.

I had barely stepped through when there were two loud gasps.

"What in Merlin's name happened to you, dear?" A female voice cried out.

"Yeah, Katrina, you look horrible!" I heard a second and familiar voice add.

"Aww thanks, Draco! Just what every girl loves to hear." I said as I rolled my eyes and tried to rub some of the blood away. It was a lost cause.

"Here, sweetheart. Let me help you with that!" The woman said as she stood up and walked over to me.

"Scourgify," she murmured, pointing to my clothes. I watched in amazement as the blood started to vanish and my clothes were left clean.

"I'll have to remember that one! Very useful!"

The woman who I took to be Malfoy's mother looked me over with a critical eye as she clucked disapprovingly. She pointed her wand at me again and muttered a series of spells.

"There. I think that's the best we can hope for, the rest will just have to heal with time. You poor dear! My name is Narcissa, by the way. DOBBY!"

Dobby scurried into the room. Go and cook Katrina something to eat! When it's ready have it brought to the room we had made ready for her." She turned to Draco. "Draco, honey, can you please show Katrina to her room?"

I followed Draco out of the room. He lead me up two flights of stairs, down three hallways, and then made a right. I smacked into his back as he stopped abruptly.

"This will be your room while you stay here. It's right across from mine so...if-if you need anything feel free to knock on my door or just holler for our house elf.

"Um...thanks, Malfoy. I really appreciate everything your family is doing for me!" I whispered; though I still wasn't sure why they were being so helpful all of a sudden. "I honestly don't know what I would have done...though it was surprising when your father showed up and offered! Do you have any idea why?"

"No, he doesn't...doesn't really talk to me," he admitted as he looked down at the floor. I felt a wave of empathy wash over me. It sounded like he didn't have as glorious a relationship with his father as he made out. It wasn't very surprising, but all the same..."Anyways, it's no big deal; you being here! As you can see, we are not exactly tight on room - besides, it'll be nice to finally have someone to hang out with who isn't an idiot like Crabbe and Goyle are."

"Wow, Malfoy! That was almost a compliment!" I said as I grinned at him.

He laughed and then paused as he looked at me. Next thing I knew, I was being wrapped in his arms as he gave me a gentle hug.

"Um...what, what was that for, exactly?" I whispered in shock, not sure if that had really just happened.

"No reason, you just looked like you could use a hug. I'm guessing this wasn't how you expected your day to go when you got on the train this morning. Would you like some tea or hot cocoa? My mom always likes a warm drink when she's had a hard day? or is upset...or anytime really. I mean I'm not really...I don't...don't really know what to say...other than I'm really sorry you had such a crummy day?" I couldn't help chuckling at that last part.

"Yeah, that's one way to describe it...um I actually would love a mug of hot cocoa if it's not too much trouble?" I said hesitantly. It was one of my favorite drinks; even better than pumpkin juice.

"Of course not," Malfoy said as he grinned in relief. "DOB-"

"No, no...you don't have to bother him, I'm sure he's busy enough fixing me up a quick dinner. We can just go down to the kitchen and make it ourselves! It'll be fun!" I said as I glanced at Malfoy out of the corner of my eye. He was acting so different right now and while I wasn't sure of it was a trick yet, I was definitely interested in seeing if there was more to this boy than I originally thought.

"Umm...o-okayy? But - I-I've never actually made it before..." I heard him mumble embarrassedly as he lead the way towards the kitchen.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I always just have Dobby make it for me," he said facetiously. While the comment rubbed me the wrong way a little; I chose to let it slide. After all, I was a guest in HIS house. I was still confused as hell, but I wasn't going to return their unexpected kindness by being rude.

"Well, I can teach you if you want! It's really not that hard!"

"Uhh - yeah...yeah I think I'd like that, Katrina," he said giving me another hesitant smile.

We walked into the kitchen where Dobby was dashing around as he made me dinner.

"Oh! Dobby! You didn't have to go through all this trouble, I would have been fine with a simple sandwich or something!" I said as I noticed him chopping up ingredients for an elaborate stew.

"Is' no trouble, no trouble at all! Dobby is happy to serve!"

I shook my head and asked him if he could point me in the direction of the cocoa powder, hot water, milk, and the two mugs that we would need. I showed Malfoy how to get the perfect measurement of a cocoa powder:water:milk ratio and we sat at the table in the middle of the kitchen as Dobby finished making the soup.

"Soooo...Malfoy...um, we've never really talked much; except for when your saying something rude to my friends...this is...um...nice?" I said, uncertain of what to say now.

"About that...um look, I won't deny it, I really don't like your friends at all and the feeling is mutual...but...I would like to get to know you better since we will be spending or whole summer together...if that's alright with you?" He held his palm up at chest height as he said, "I promise to keep all negative comments to myself!"

"And when you slip up, no matter where or when, I get to whack you in the face with a pillow?" I asked with a smirk.

"Deal!" He agreed and we shook hands on it.

"Oh my Merlin! This soup smells amazing, Dobby!" I cried out as he placed two bowls in front of us.

We ate in a comfortable silence and finished our hot drinks. By the time we had finished, I was exhausted and couldn't contain my yawns.

"Looks like it's time for you to be getting to bed!" Malfoy laughed.

"Couldn't agree more!" He lead the way back to our rooms and we said goodnight to each other. Before I could forget, I grabbed a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill from my trunk; which had been delivered to the room while we ate dinner, and wrote Harry a letter explaining everything that happened and asking for his opinion.

I opened the window by my bed and Salazar landed on the sill. "Take this to Harry, Sal," I whispered. I watched him fly off into the night and finally turned and got ready for bed. I was too tired by then to notice a small creature wave Salazar back down and steal the letter that was meant for Harry. (Dobby of course!)

\----------------------------------------------

The weeks flew by and I slowly got to know the better side of Draco. He could actually be really sweet and funny when he wanted and we spent our days exploring the fields and surrounding land that bordered the Manor.

I continued to write letters to Harry but I never got a response....

One day, Draco found me sitting on a rock by a small pond as I tried to get the heart to try once more to write to Harry.

"What's wrong, Kat?" He said as he sat down besides be, our shoulders brushing.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?"

"Oh come on! I know you well enough by now to know when you're worrying about something! I'm here for you, you know you can tell me anything."

"It's just, Harry hasn't responded to any of my letters! How come? Does he really not care about what happened? I mean, at the least I would have expected him to say something about the fact that I'm spending the summer at your place! I just...I miss my best friend...and...and what if his lack of response means he doesn't wanna be friends anymore?!" I felt tears slide down my cheeks.

Draco rubbed my back comfortingly. "Kat, you know Harry cares about you! Did you ever think that maybe there's something stopping him from writing? I've heard those muggles that he lives with aren't very nice. Besides, you've always got me as a best friend," he stuck his tongue out and I giggled.

"Oh, I hadn't even thought about that..." I said slowly, still not sure how to feel about Harry right now. Then I realized the meaning behind what Draco had just said and grinned up at him. He came to the same realization at the same time.

"Look at me! I'm defending, Potter! Of all people! Did you ever think you'd see the day?" We burst out laughing.

I froze as Draco looked at me intensely. "What? Is my hair a mess or something?" I asked nervously.

"No," he answered as he leaned in and wiped the remaining tears off the sides of my face. "Your hair looks perfect." The amount of eye contact got to be too much for me and I looked down.

"You know what, why am I worrying about him. If he can't be bothered to respond to a single letter then I might as well stop sending them!" I said as I confidently tore up the parchment and tossed it into the pond.

Draco reached down and helped me back up and we ran off back to the house.

\----------------------------------------------

Before I knew it, September first was only a week away - 3 days...2 days...1 day. I packed up all my new school supplies; Draco and his father had gone to Diagon Alley without me to collect all of our new things. I would have liked to tag along too but Narcissa had wanted to have a 'girls' day.

I wasn't going to say no to my hostess and we ended up going shopping for new dresses and then out to tea. It was the fanciest place I'd ever been and I felt out of place, but Narcissa was sweet about it and taught me the proper way to use all the utensils and how to present myself like a 'proper lady'. I wasn't really sure if I could hold up the act as constantly and magnificently as she did, but it was kind of fun to live it up for a day at least.

\----------------------------------------------

"Hey, Draco, I'm gonna go see if I can find Ron and Hermione, ok? I'd really like to catch up with them. But I'll see you when we get to the castle?"

"Not even 5 minutes and you already wanna leave me?" He joked as he nudged my shoulder playfully.

"Go on, I still don't see what you see in them, but I know better than to stop you."

I laughed and walked out into the isle. I walked down the length and eventually spotted Hermione and Neville.

"Hey, you two!" I screamed in excitement as I hugged them both. "Have you seen Ron and...Harry?" If either of them noticed my hesitation at saying his name, they didn't comment. Instead, they just shook their heads.

"Well tell me all about your summer! I wanna hear what you've been up to!"

We spent the rest of the train ride exchanging stories. They were both shocked when I told them about what had happened at the Orphanage and even more so when I told them I had spent my summer with Draco.

"Well that explains the bruises!" Said Hermione as she glanced down at the pale purple marks that still covered the length of my arm.

"You actually managed to get along with MALFOY all summer?" Neville cried out.

"Yes, he's actually really nice when you get to know him," nicer than certain people I know I thought silently as my mind landed on Harry again. I shook my head and refocused.

"But that's not the important part, have either of you heard of hair flaming up like that before? Or the ability to create fire in your palms?!" As I said the last part, I cupped my hands together, concentrated for a second, and when I opened my eyes, a ball of fire was floating there. I had been practicing in secret over the summer when I had time. While Draco was now my friend, I didn't want word to reach his father, who I was still unsure about.

They gasped. "No! I've never come across anything like this before in any books I've read!" Said Hermione.

"Neville, what about you?" He shook his head.

"You guys have to promise not to tell anyone about what I showed you! Not even Harry and Ron! I'll tell them myself if I want to, but for the time being I really don't want everyone knowing." They nodded their heads to show they understood.

"Hmmm...maybe Dumbledore will know!" I said suddenly realizing I was finally going to get to see my grandfather again! It felt so weird to think of him in that way, but yet it warmed my heart. I extinguished the flames and reached a hand to touch my silver Phoenix necklace. Last year, he had given it to me for Christmas. It apparently had once belonged to my grandmother and then been passed down to my mother, and now it was mine. It was my most prized possession.

Later on as we got closer to Hogwarts, we kicked Neville out of the compartment as we changed out of our muggle clothes and put on our robes.

The train slowly pulled into the station and I squealed with happiness and grabbed Hermione and Neville's hands. I couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. It was the closest thing to home I'd ever known.


	3. The Diary

Katrina's POV

I hopped off the train and looked about me. "So where do we go if we aren't following Hagrid across the lake?"

Hermione pointed to a number of driverless carriages and we hopped on and it pulled us off towards the castle.

(okay so technically didn't Harry see his parents die...so wouldn't he have seen the thestrals before the 5th book? That always confused me, because as he gets older he remembers more and more about their death or can people only see them if they can perfectly recall the moment they saw someone die? Just food for thought, comment your thoughts below)

As I sat down next to Hermione and Neville at the Gryffindor table, I craned my neck every which way to try and spot Harry and Ron. I was beginning to get a little worried. I should have seen them by now, even if I didn't want to see the black-haired half of the duo.

I was distracted from my search of the table when Minnie walked in with the new first years. Since I wasn't affiliated with any one house, I clapped every time a first year got sorted. While watching their excited faces was uplifting, watching the hat decide exactly where to place them, was not. I admit, I was jealous that everyone had the honor of being sorted except me...

I was distracted from my depressing thoughts as my grandfather stood up and addressed the hall. He didn't say much as he knew we all wanted to get started on the feast.

I chatted with the other Gryffindors as I ate steadily though 3 plates of food and then desert. The whole time, however, I was aware that two people were missing, but I tried to focus on enjoying the excellent food and company.

Eventually the din died down and the plates were cleared as grandfather stood up again and listed the usual warnings and announcements. The only one that I found very interesting was the announcement of our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Some fellow by the name of Gilderoy Lockhart. If you ask me, he seemed a little full of himself. But I decided to wait and hold my judgement till after I'd actually had class with him.

Hermione and Neville walked with me back to my room before continuing on to the Gryffindor common room. I was tired but I wanted too make sure I was prepared for tomorrow so I opened my trunk and began to unpack my things.

As I stacked my textbooks on a bookshelf by my bed, I realized that there was a strange black book that was smaller than all the others and didn't appear to be a textbook at all. It looked like a diary of some sort and had the name: TM Riddle stamped on the back, but the pages were empty. Hmm, I doubted that Lucius would ever stoop 'low' enough to by anything second-hand so I concluded that he probably had just seen a vintage diary that he thought I might like. TM Riddle could just be the maker or company owner or something.

I sat on my bed as I examined the book further looking for more clues. Eventually I gave up and reached for a quill and decided to write something in it. I dipped my quill in the ink and hovered it over the first page as I thought what to write. With everything that had been going on lately the only thing I could think of was to scribble a: ?

As I watched the ink dry, my jaw dropped when it disappeared entirely. Before I could register what had happened, new words had replaced my single symbol.

Who is this?

I gasped and stared at the words. This was definitely no ordinary diary. What had Lucius bought me! I thought about it quickly and decided I might as well just play along at first and gather more information.

My name is Katrina, I'm a student here at Hogwarts. It's our first day back from summer break!What's your name.

I sucked in my breath as I waited nervously. Soon enough my words had disappeared; only to be replaced with new ones.

Hello, Katrina, my name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?

I don't know! I just found it among the textbooks that a friend's father had picked up for me.

What was this man's name?

Lucius Malfoy, why?

No reason, now Katrina, how bout you tell me a little bit about yourself and I'll return the favor?

Ok. Um, like I said, I'm a student here at Hogwarts and I'm in my 2nd year. What about you?

I was a student here at Hogwarts myself, 50 years ago. What house are you in?

The hat refused to sort me...

How very odd!

I know! It was so embarrassing!

Katrina, how come you didn't tell me your last name?

That's because I don't have one Tom. And you can just call me Kat.

Well, Kat, how can you not have a last name? I admit to confusion.

Well I don't know who my father is and I can't ask my mother anymore. She was one of the only people who knew.

Why can't you ask your mother I'm sure if you asked nicely she would tell you!

She's dead. Voldemort killed her soon after I was born. He told me so last year before Harry and I defeated him. Also Dumbledore says I'm not old enough yet to know...

There was a long pause before the next words came.

That old fool, sounds just like something he'd say. Now what is this you mentioned about Voldemort and someone named Harry?

Ugh he is, well was my best friend last year; don't really know what we are right now. Last year we discovered that Voldemort was after this stone that gave you immortality and turned metal to gold and so we stopped him. He's even more famous then he was before!

What was he famous for?

Well apparently Voldemort tried to kill him when he was born but the curse backfired on him and he disappeared for 13 years. And like I said, Harry and I defeated him last year! But I don't know about this year. He didn't respond to a single letter that I sent him over the summer!

How very rude of him.

That's what I think! I was beat up by a bunch of idiot girls over the summer and kicked out. I could have really used my best friend to talk to and he ignored me!

Well, I will never ignore you, Kat, and you can tell me anything you'd like.

Really?

Of course.

Thanks Tom! Your a great friend. I'm glad I got to meet you.

And I as well am honored to have met you, Kat.

I'm getting kind of tired now and have classes tomorrow so I'm going to go to sleep now. Goodnight.

Goodnight, Kat. Sweet dreams.

I closed the book and laid down in bed with a smile. It finally looked like I had someone to talk to! Draco was great and all, but Tom was...well, Tom was Tom.


	4. First Day Back

Katrina's POV

I woke up the next day, took a quick shower, then met up with Hermione at the Gryffindor table. I was about to tell her about my new friend Tom, when I finally spotted them. I crossed my arms and glared at the boy that stood in front of me.

"Hey, Kat!" He said ruffling his hair and grinning down at me. "How was your summer?"

How was my...how was my summer?! Ohhh the nerve of that boy astounded me sometimes. How could he just stand there and act like he hadn't just ignored me when I needed him? I rubbed the bruises on my arms subconsciously as I just stared back at him. They were still sore, but thankfully, our school robes hid them from view.

"And where exactly have you two been?" I spat out as I raised my brows and continued to give him the dirtiest look I could muster.

Harry tilted his head in confusion at the tone in my voice. "Didn't you hear? We had trouble getting through the barrier? As fast as gossip travels around here, I would have thought everyone would know by now. It wouldn't let us through so we decided to use this flying car that Ron's dad had enchanted and in the end we crashed into the Whomping Willow. We missed the feast and McGonagall gave us detention." Harry explained as he sat down next to me. I scootched a little bit away; not comfortable yet with him being so close and hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Well, that was stupid. You guys could have seriously injured yourselves not to mention been expelled!" I burst out, feeling both worried and annoyed at the same time. Harry peered over at me but decided to do the right thing and kept his gob shut and ate his breakfast in silence as I turned to my left and talked to Hermione about our new schedules.

Harry's POV

Ron and I joined Kat and Hermione at breakfast the next day. My heart was still racing from the shock of our crash with the whomping willow. And I still didn't understand why we hadn't been able to get through to Platform 9 3/4! Not to mention Dobby getting me locked up in my room all summer till Ron and his brothers broke me out! It had definitely been an action-packed summer.

"Hey, Kat!" I said as I tried to fix my messy hair while grinning down at her.

She crossed her arms and glared at me as she said, "And where exactly have you two been?" I tilted my head in confusion. Her normally warm twinkling blue eyes had turned to stormy seas as she stared at me with a stony expression. I blinked. It seemed as if she was mad at me for some reason, but I couldn't think of any reason why!

I explained to her about the barrier not letting Ron and I through and then how we missed the feast because we had crashed into the Whomping Willow.

"Well, that was stupid. You guys could have seriously injured yourselves not to mention been expelled!" She cried out as a flicker of worry flashed across her face. My heart lightened as I thought maybe I had misread the situation, but it quickly sank back down as her face settled back into a glare.

I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong but couldn't get the words out and just sat and ate my breakfast in silence as she turned and talked to Hermione. I made a mental note to see if Hermione knew what was wrong after classes were over for the day.

Katrina's POV

The first class of the day was Herbology. I hopped up and down in excitement as Professor Sprout lead us to Greenhouse 3. We'd only been working in Greenhouse 1 last year, but this one housed more dangerous plants and I couldn't wait to learn more about them. I turned and grinned at Neville. Herbology was his best subject and I knew that he was feeling just as ecstatic as me.

We entered the greenhouse to find a long table covered with earthen pots. Some were empty and others contained baby mandrakes. They were dreadfully useful in making a restorative draft to revive petrified people but their cries were deadly.

Professor Sprout explained that since these were only babies, their cry would only knock us unconscious for a little while; but all the same, she ordered everyone to put our ear muffs on before setting about repotting them.

I glanced over at Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they went off to one side of the room. I still wasn't ready to forgive him quite just yet, especially when he hadn't even apologized or given any explanation! He was acting as if nothing had happened! How dare he ignore me when I needed him most...only to return and act like everything was fine! Maybe I'm overreacting to the situation but I can't help how I feel! It's not like know enough about relationships to know if behavior like his was normal and not supposed to be a big deal!

I partnered with Neville and together we repotted our baby mandrakes. I laughed loudly as I watched Draco's mandrake bite his finger.

After class ended, we filed out of the greenhouse and Draco joined me as we walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

(mini contest! whoever can come up with a good nickname for Katrina to call Draco will have my eternal gratitude! I was thinking Drake or Drakey but Drakey sounds more like something Pansy would say, so until inspiration strikes or someone suggests something, I'm gonna stick with Draco.)

"Aww, did poor Drakey get an owie?" I giggled as I watched him suck on his finger to dull the pain. (Okay maybe I'll use it just this once but from now on its Pansy's nickname for him lol)

He bent down and grabbed a handful of fallen leaves. In the time it took for them to travel through the air, I managed to wave my wand and cast a quick spell and they flew right back and smacked him in the face. I chuckled as I picked out a leaf that had gotten stuck in his blond hair.

"Maybe I did...but a kiss from the princess would make it all better," his eyes sparkled with a mischievous gleam as he stretched the injured finger out to me.

I rolled my eyes and slapped his hand away. "In your dreams, Draco!"

"Well than I shall look forward to falling asleep tonight, princess," he winked as he clutched his stinging hand to his chest.

I blushed as I always did when people called me that. I cursed Fred silently every time I heard it. He had used it one morning as a passing joke - but the name had spread amongst my friends and now I was stuck with it...I guess I should consider myself lucky that the entire school hadn't caught on yet. Otherwise I would surely die of embarrassment!

I lifted my head up confidently and countered, "well if you need help falling asleep, I'd be happy to help. I'm sure I could convince Fred or George to let me borrow a beaters bat to hit you over the head with!"

"Kat! You wouldn't dare!" Draco said looking shocked. It was my turn to wink at him.

"Oh, yes I would, Draco!" I gave him an evil grin and his eyes widened in mock hurt.

I heard a loud chuckle come from behind me. "I wouldn't underestimate her, Malfoy. She can be quite violent when she wants to be!" Neither of us had noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been walking behind us listening every word we said.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it wasn't polite to eavesdrop, Potter! Oh wait...you don't have one!" I conjured up a pillow and wacked him hard with it. He looked at me stunned.

"That, was NOT a very nice thing to say, remember our deal? You agreed, anytime, anyplace," I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face and after a long pause he joined in.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stood there completely shocked at what I had just done. They didn't know about the deal we'd made over the summer and their reaction made it funnier than ever.

"What are you three laughing at!" Malfoy scowled as he saw them laughing at him. "Get on her wrong side and she'll do the same to you in a heartbeat!" He glared at them and tugged my arm as he turned and made to continue walking to class.

"Owwww!" I gasped as his hand landed on one particularly sore bruise and a sharp pain shot through my body. Draco stopped abruptly and carefully lifted up the section of my robes that hid my wrist; just enough to reveal the discolored skin that covered the entire area right below the palm of my hand and wrapped around to where my wrist bone met my thumb. It was one of the more painful bruises; the full weight of Liza's foot having slammed hard on top of it.

I heard Harry gasp as he saw the faint bruise.

"I am so sorry, Kat! I shouldn't have let their reactions affect me so much...the last thing I ever want to do is cause you pain. Can you forgive me?" Draco whispered softly to me so the others couldn't hear.

I managed a quick nod of my head as I clenched my teeth against the pain and fought to control the tears that had sprung to my eyes.

"Get your filthy hands of her, Malfoy. Hurt her like that again and I swear I'll kill you!" Harry yelled furiously as he stepped forward and shoved Draco away from me.

Draco's eyes flashed angrily. "Don't you dare threaten, ME, Potter! I will hold my friend's hand if I want to."

"Friends? Don't make me laugh, Malfoy. The way you treated her last year was anything but friendly. Why would she ever want to be friends with a slimy git like you! A real gentlemen would NEVER bruise a lady! - Now come here, Kat! You're walking to class with us and we are going to sit as far away from this loser as we can get."

"Me! You think I would ever do THAT to her?! I would never...Why you little..." I frantically motioned for Draco to shut up. I never liked him or anyone else talking about my bruises, but I certainly didn't want him bringing them up around Harry. If he couldn't be bothered to care over the summer, than why should he now? Especially after what he just said!

I rounded on Harry as I felt a strong fury rise within me. It was the same feeling I had over the summer and I quickly glanced down before returning to stare coldly at Harry. In the back of my mind, I could feel a sense of pride as I saw that I had managed to keep my hair from flaming up this time.

"What would you know about friendship, Harry! You ignored me all summer long while Draco stuck around and was there for me. So don't you dare assume to know how I feel about him...and another thing -" I stepped forward and poked him hard in the chest.

"Do NOT think yourself so high and mighty that you have the right to order me around like a pet. I will be friends with whoever I want and will sit wherever I like."

I spun around and stomped off to class with Draco trailing after me. When we finally arrived, I dashed off to the back after shooting Hermione an apologetic look; we normally sat together in the front, but I knew that doing so right now would mean being near to Harry as well.

Harry's POV

Hermione, Ron, and I were making our way to our next class when we found ourselves walking behind Kat and Malfoy. I frowned and sped up so I could hear what they were saying. If Malfoy was being mean to her again, he'd have me to deal with!

The three of us chuckled under our breaths as the conversation unfurled in front of us. When she threatened to hit him over the head with a bat, I couldn't help but laugh loudly as a mental image played out in my mind. I'd forgotten how fiery Kay could act sometimes!

I stepped forward; deciding to offer Malfoy a warning. My laughter ended abruptly as Malfoy's next words registered in my mind. How dare he talk about my mom!

Before I could punch him though, the craziest thing happened that froze the three of us in our tracks as we burst into laughter again. Kat had conjured of a pillow and whacked him in the face with it! I had no idea how she'd done it; she was always using spells the rest of us didn't know, but I don't think I'll ever forget the image of Malfoy's face as he realized what she'd done! It was just about the funniest thing I'd ever seen.

I didn't pay attention to the words Malfoy threw back at us, but I hissed as he grabbed Kat's hand and made to drag her off with him. How dare he touch her after all the torment he'd put her through last year! Granted he hadn't been as mean to her as he was to Ron, Hermione, and I, but there had been plenty of times where I could tell he'd managed to upset her.

I clenched my hands into fists as I heard her cry out in pain. If it wasn't for Ron holding me back, I would have tackled him to the ground. My jaw dropped as I watched him slowly raise the sleeve of the arm he'd grabbed. Even from this distance, I could see the pale purple-black bruise that had started to form on her wrist.

My blood rain ice-cold as my eyes narrowed at the thought of him grabbing her so hard it would mark her beautiful skin.

"Get your filthy hands of her, Malfoy. Hurt her like that again and I swear I'll kill you!" I yelled furiously as I stepped forward and shoved the git away from my best friend.

I didn't bother to listen to what he shouted next but my ears perked up as I heard him refer to Kat as his friend. Hah! As if she'd ever be friends with a jerk like him! She was too kind to ever want to associate with such a foul-mannered person!

"Friends? Don't make me laugh, Malfoy. The way you treated her last year was anything but friendly. Why would she ever want to be friends with a slimy git like you! A real gentlemen would NEVER bruise a lady! - Now come here, Kat! You're walking to class with us and we are going to sit as far away from this loser as we can get." I exclaimed as I lost control of my anger; my eyes landing on her wrist again. She'd covered it back up but I couldn't get the image out of my mind.

"Me! You think I did that to her?! I would never...Why you little..." I heard him say before suddenly stopping. Wait, what? I looked back and forth between Kat and Malfoy as she motioned for him to stop talking. What was going on? Malfoy seemed genuinely hurt by the idea that I would think him capable of hurting Kat, but if he hadn't, then who had?

I opened my mouth to ask her where she had gotten the bruise from if not Malfoy, but before I could get the words out, she had turned to me and started yelling. I froze as her fury washed over me. I had never seen her get this mad before, it was terrifying.

The look in her eyes was blood-curdling...and speaking of her eyes...I blinked in confusion as she stepped closer and poked my chest. Her eyes...I couldn't be sure if I was just imagining it, but instead of the familiar blue, they seemed to be flecked with bits of a deep crimson red. I shook my head as she stormed off with Malfoy following behind. It must have been a trick of the light.

I sighed sadly as I watched her race to the back and sit next to Malfoy. She normally sat in between Hermione and I in the front so I knew she was trying to get away from me...

(I also challenge anyone to come up with a good 'bad' nickname for Harry to refer to Malfoy as when it's his POV - don't wanna use "git" every time haha it'd be cool if he had his own nickname for Malfoy)

Our new Professor; Gilderoy Lockhart, entered the room with a frantic flourish and I rolled my eyes. While everyone else seemed enamored with him, I couldn't stand him. My encounter with him at Flourish and Blotts and earlier before Herbology, had been enough for me to know that I did not like him one bit.

The class was a complete joke. Lockhart started off by passing out this ridiculous pop quiz full of random questions about himself to see if we had read the books. Ron and I shared disbelieving looks and just scrawled random answers across our papers.

He then collected them and scanned them over. His giant smiled dropped a little as he complained how no one had answered right. That is until he came across Hermione and Kat's papers. Hermione blushed a brilliant red as he complimented her but I could tell that Kat was unimpressed. I smiled at her bored expression; happy that she unlike Hermione and the others, was smart enough to see through his act.

The rest of the class was a disaster. Lockhart had decided to bring a cage full of Cornish Pixies which made Seamus Finnagan laugh since they weren't known to be very dangerous. But the next thing we knew, Lockhart had opened the cage and ordered us to try and catch them. They flew around the classroom causing chaos as everyone ran out. Hermione, Ron and I were the only ones left besides Neville, Kat, and Malfoy.

Neville had been strung up to a hook on the wall as was struggling to get down and Malfoy was leading the way as he and Kat weaved through the mess of overturned desks on their way to the door.

I tore my eyes away from the sight of the two of them as a pixie flew over to me and started tugging on my ear as another grabbed onto Hermione's hair.

"Immobulus!" I glanced over to see Kat with her wand out as she stood next to Neville who she had apparently helped down already. Her eyes met mine and we stared at each other. Then she looked away and said, "They should be easy enough to capture now. See you later Hermione, Ron, Neville!" Her eyes landed on mine again and formed into slits as our eyes met.

Without another word, she spun around, grabbed Malfoy's hand, and dragged him out of the room.

\----------------------------------------------

After dinner was over, I found Hermione and Ron and we got started on our homework as we sat at one of the tables in the common room. I knew my work was not at its' best, but I had other things on my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about Kat and Malfoy - how I had somehow managed to royally screw things up between us. I waited till the room emptied and it was just the three of us, before I finally brought it up.

"Hermione, do you know how she got the bruise on her wrist; if it really wasn't from Malfoy?" I asked as she ended her last essay with a flick of her quill. She looked at me and sighed heavily as she closed her book.

"Of course Malfoy didn't do that to her! You already knew that! Honestly, Harry! I know you don't like him, but that was no reason to use what happened to her to justify what you said to him. I don't like her being friends with him either, but that's her choice and if you really were her friend, you wouldn't have brought up her bruises at all -" I frowned as she added an 's' to the end of the word. "- It's quite clear that she doesn't like talking about it. Twisting everything for your own personal advantage in such a crass and chauvinistic manner was not a smart move."

"Hermione, what on earth are you talking about - half of what you just said wasn't even English! I have no idea how she got that bruise! Can someone please tell me what's going on? I'm completely lost!" I glanced at Ron who shrugged his shoulders looking just as clueless.

"Do you really expect me to believe that, Harry? She told me she wrote to you about it - later that very night in fact. I know you didn't answer the letters that I sent, but I figured that even if you had forgotten to reply to mine, you wouldn't have been so unaware as to not respond to hers! She told me she had tried writing to you all summer but that you never wrote back. Seriously, I know both you and Ron don't really understand girls and emotions very well, but after what she went through, she really needed a friend. So yeah...I can see how her and Malfoy connected over the summer. She was right when she said he was there for her when you weren't." She shook her head and tutted disapprovingly.

I stared at her, shocked at the venomous tone in her voice. Looks like I was loosing friends right and left! This was crazy!

"Hermione...I - I really have no clue what you are talking about or how she got that bruise! I don't understand why no one will tell me what happened? Yes I obviously hate the idea that she was hurt, but it didn't even look that bad!"

"Didn't look that bad! Merlin's pants, Harry! Have you SEEN her?"

"Of course I've seen her, we had class with her all day! Don't give me that look, Hermione! I'm not trying to be insensitive, but from what I saw, it wasn't that serious - though I'm gonna have somethin to say to whoever hurt her. I just...don't know what to say...it didn't even look like Malfoy grabbed her that hard; though he's a dead man for causing her pain but that's besides the point! You still haven't explained what actually happened or why the heck she and Malfoy are acting all chummy. I mean that bruise doesn't look more than a day or two old and you and her are acting like he's been spending weeks with her! Which isn't even possible because she spent the summer at the Orphanage! So what the heck did Ron and I miss in the one day we were gone! Did something happen on the train? I want to know why you and Kat seem to think I'm being such a horrible friend!"

I couldn't remember ever having talked so much at once and I was breathing heavily by the end. I hadn't meant to ramble but that's just how confused and hurt I was feeling. I mean, how could Hermione or Kat think so horribly of me!

Hermione's eyes widened as I finished ranting. Ron chuckled nervously into the silence, "woah, Harry, that's the most I've ever heard you say!"

We all sat there not saying a word until we all got up as if on cue and moved to sit on the floor in front of the fire.

"Harry...do you really mean to tell me that you don't know what happened to her over the summer?"

"Of course I don't know! I spent my summer locked in my room after a house elf decided to stop me from coming back to Hogwarts and got me in trouble with my uncle. It was so unfair! I was stuck in my room until Ron, Fred, and George broke me out! So no, no I DON'T know what the hell is going on. Why would I? I didn't get a single letter from any of you all summer!" I burst out in frustration.

"Wait - Harry I already told you that wasn't true! I wrote tons of letters asking you to come visit for the summer, remember? That's the whole reason my brothers and I decided to visit and see what was wrong when you didn't answer! Didn't you say it was that house elf's fault? Something about stealing your letters?" Ron spoke up.

I felt a rush of heat flood my body that hadn't come from the fireplace as a sinking feeling filled my heart. How could I have forgotten about Dobby stealing my letters!

Hermione looked from Ron to me. "Hold on, so you're saying that you never received any of mine or Kat's letters?" Hermione exclaimed in surprise.

"No, I didn't! - Wait...so the two of you were writing to me as well? I thought it had just been Ron! If I ever get my hands on that house elf I'm gonna kill him!" I growled out as I contemplated what horrible event I had missed hearing about because of him.

"Oh, oh, Harry, I'm so sorry! I had no idea you honestly didn't know! I thought you were just letting your feelings towards Malfoy cloud your judgement - that you were just jealous she spent her summer at Malfoy's place!" Hermione cried out as she gave me a quick hug in apology. It didn't matter if she had been upset with me though, I was too worried about Kat.

"You mean to tell me she was with the whole rotten lot of em' at their place - all summer long?" Ron yelled in surprise. Hermione shushed him, but turned to look at me, her expression sad.

"Oh, Harry," she breathed out slowly. "This is horrible! It's just like in Romeo and Juliet...everything's been misinterpreted and screwed up because of a stupid letter! Well, letters in your case..."

"What's Romet and Julio?" Ron asked in confusion.

"RomeO and JuliET, Ron! And it's this muggle story where both of them ended up dying because of this letter that never got delivered and -"

"Hermione! Can you please focus on what it is exactly that I missed?"

"Yes of course. Sorry!" Hermione looked abashed. "Well...um...wow I don't really know where to start! It'a kind of intense."

"Just start somewhere!" Ron cried in exasperation.

"Okayyy...well Kat hasn't been living at the orphanage like you thought Harry. She got kicked out her first day back and the Malfoy's took her in and let her stay with them!"

"WHAT!" Ron and I said in surprise.

"Why was she kicked out?" I asked quietly as I felt an ominous sense of foreboding pass through me.

"Um...well...see...I guess you could say there was an um...altercation...with her and five of the other girls there..." Hermione stammered out ever so slowly. It was killing me.

"Hermione! Just spit it out already! You're killing me here!" I wasn't sure how much longer I could stand not knowing.

"Okay, fine I'll tell you what she told me but you're not going to like it so please don't get mad at me! I'm just the messenger!" I nodded to show her I understood as I clenched my jaws in frustration.

"She said one of the girls had moved into her room while she was here at Hogwarts and hadn't taken it well when she had been forced to give it back for the summer. Apparently, she approached Kat and demanded Kat find a different room but Kat said no; which is totally awesome and I'm so proud of her since I know she's never been able to stand up to the girl before -" Hermione! I growled as she started to drift.

"Sorry, but it really is great that she's becoming more confident! Anyways, the girl; along with four others, beat her up real bad - and I mean bad Harry! I saw the bruises on her arms and while they're almost done healing its clear they were painful and that's how they look AFTER magical healing to speed up the process. I'm horrified to think of how many other wounds she must have had that WERE able to be taken care of or are hidden elsewhere...Harry - she didn't say it, but I can tell...she almost died that night! She said they came at her for so long she almost blacked out from the pain! And she obviously has a fairly high pain tolerance since it's clear this wasn't the first time that twisted evil girl had targeted her in such a way. She told me all about her last year! It was horrible to listen to!" She paused for a moment as she thought back to some conversation she and Kat must have had at some point.

"Thankfully, she managed to scare the girls off before she reached that point! It's amazing what she can do! - But I promised I wouldn't tell anyone; even you, so you have to ask her yourself if you wanna know how she did it...Anyways, apparently Malfoy's father showed up and stopped her from getting into trouble for using magic outside of school - and that's how she ended up staying with them. Look, I know its not your fault, but she thought you got her letter and knew what happened and were choosing not to respond - that you didn't care about her anymore -"

I opened my mouth to deny this but she shushed me.

"I know, I know - I tried to tell her the idea was completely ridiculous but she'd been through a lot over the years; emotionally and physically, not to mention being thrown out of the only place she's ever lived...and she needed you...instead, the Malfoy's took her in...so it's easy to see how Draco and her might have became good friends if he was there to help her through it. I guess there must be more to him than we thought, though he's still a jerk that I don't think she should be hanging with. - But Harry, you and I both know how protective she can get when people hurt the ones she cares about; or even strangers! And you basically threatened the only person who acted like a friend to her this summer -" I opened my mouth again to protest but she ignored me as she continued.

"Yes, I KNOW all of us would have been there in a heartbeat if we'd known earlier but we didn't! She only told me and Neville when we were on the train! Believe me! I wish she had wrote to me or Ron so at least one of us would have been aware of what happened and responding to her letters! She could have even stayed with you at Ron's place! She might not become such close friends with Malfoy as a result! Then again, I'm grateful at least someone was there for her even if it was him...Oh, Harry! After today, I can't help but think how mad she must be with all of us, you especially! Not only did you shout at Malfoy but it really did sound like you were giving her a command and I'm sorry but that was not what she needed to hear from you! I'm really worried about her! - What if you two never make up! It's all so complicated and stressful to think about and I can only imagine what she's going through right now! She needs us! We have to make it up to her! We just have to!" Hermione burst into tears.

Ron and I looked at her in amazement at what she had just told us. As the meaning behind her words registered, I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces as I thought about my best friend.

My sweet, kind, courageous, sometimes violent and overprotective, but all-around amazing, best friend. Hermione was right, she had been all alone when she needed us - needed me; her best friend - most of all. I felt completely and utterly horrible. Especially now that I finally realized how she must have interpreted my fight with Malfoy and what I had said to her.

"Hermione...what...what am I supposed to do? I didn't mean what I said to her to sound the way it did! How can I possibly ever make this up to her!" I croaked out as a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"I - I don't know Harry, but you definitely need to talk to her as soon as you can and explain about Dobby and not getting her letters! And you NEED to make sure she knows you will always be there for her!"

"Thanks for the advice, Hermione. And thanks for telling me..." I said as our watery eyes met. I glanced over at Ron and saw to my surprise that even his eyes were shining.

We sat in silence as we all thought about how much we loved Kat and what we could do to make things up to her and brighten her days. Eventually we had to go to bed though and I crawled dejectedly under my covers and closed my eyes.

I tossed and turned the entire night as images of Kat lying frozen in a dark chamber as a strange young man in Slytherin robes stood over her laughing maniacally filled my dreams until I finally passed out from exhaustion.

Katrina's POV

I ran back to my room after dinner that night and sobbed my heart out as I told Tom about everything that had happened. He was really nice about it though and comforted me with soothing words and eventually convinced me to get some sleep. I crawled under my blankets smiling as I thought how lucky I was to have him as a friend.

AN - I know this chapter was super long but I just got so caught up in it and really wanted to try and unpack all the emotions Kat is going through at the moment - hope you guys enjoyed! Comment your thoughts and don't forget to try and come up with a few names for me!


	5. Mudbloods vs. Purebloods

Katrina's POV

I rubbed my eyes sleepily as I stumbled into the Great Hall the next morning. I was utterly exhausted and my brain felt like it had been torn open and examined by a neurosurgeon. It was strange since Tom had managed to convince me to sleep earlier than I normally did, but I was too tired to think much about it.

My steps froze as my blue eyes met a startling pair of green ones. I willed my feet to move and raced over to where Draco sat at the Slytherin table. I heard a number of gasps from all the tables as they watched me sit down with the Slytherin's for the first time ever. I took no notice and began to fill my plate with food.

Out of the corner of my periphery, I saw Draco take in my puffy red eyes and sleepy demeanor. "You alright, Kat? You don't look very well!" He said worriedly as he paused with his fork in mid air.

"Yeah, nothing a good night's sleep can't cure!" I said as cheerfully as I could muster. We looked up as someone coughed loudly from behind us. I dropped my spoon in shock. Of all the people in the Great Hall, it HAD to be Harry that was standing right behind me.

"Hey, Kat! Um...I was...I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second? I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you lately! Please...can you give me a chance to explain?" He looked at me and I struggled not to cave in as I stared at his worry-filled eyes. He looked like an adorable lost puppy dog and I couldn't help but feel a tug at my heartstrings. Before I could answer, Draco did it for me.

"You've got some nerve coming over here after what happened yesterday, Potter? You think I'm really going to stand by and watch you hurt her even more?" He said standing up quickly as he glared furiously at my former-best friend.

"Malfoy, I...Merlin, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I need to talk to you as well. Alone...I'd rather avoid being overheard." I glanced at Harry in confusion. What could he possibly have to say to Draco?

"What, scared of everyone watching me take the micky out of you?" My head whipped back in forth from Draco to Harry as I waited to see how he would respond.

"Please, Draco, its important." We both looked at him in shock; never dreaming we'd ever hear Harry say something like that to him.

"Um...okay...I guess?" Draco said glancing down at me to get my opinion. I shifted my head to the right a little to let him know that he had my permission. To be honest, I was curious to know what Harry could possibly want with Draco and I was counting on getting Draco to spill afterwards.

The two of them left the room and I went back to eating my bowl of cereal. I was halfway done when I watched Draco come back in and return to his seat next to me.

"I think you should go talk to Potter." He whispered in my ear as he picked up his fork and started eating again.

"Really? Why the sudden change of heart!"

"You guys clearly have unfinished business - and as much as I don't like the idea of you hanging around him again, I can tell you miss him like crazy - if it makes you happy, than I'll do my best to deal with it. Just don't expect me to be all chummy with him!"

Wow. What in the world had the two of them talked about in order for Draco to say that? It sounded almost like they had come to some sort of truce! I never thought I'd see the day!

"He's waiting outside in the entrance hall for you, go! I'll bring your bag with me to class so you two can have a little extra time." He all but shoved me out of my seat and nudged me gently, but forcibly, towards to doorway. I grumbled out a 'thank you' as I slowly started walking towards where Harry waited.

\----------------------------------------------

Harry's POV

"Thank...you," I forced myself to spit the words out.

"What did you just say, Potter!" Malfoy exclaimed in surprise as he looked at me.

"You heard what I said, I am NOT repeating it!"

"What are you going on about?"

"I...I had no idea what happened to her over the summer. Not that it's any of your business, but some house elf named Dobby was stealing my mail. I never got any of Kat's letters. I only found out about what happened last night. It's...I mean to say...I...she...those girls..." I couldn't figure out what to say as I struggled to verbalize what I was feeling.

I noticed, however, that Draco's eyes had widened in surprise as I mentioned Dobby. I made a mental note to ask him at some point if he knew the elf in question.

"Okayyy...what is it exactly that you want me to say, Potter? You're supposed to be her best friend and she felt like you had abandoned her! It may not have been on purpose, but I can't exactly change her mind. You know how stubborn she can get!" We both smiled at that. Then realized who we were standing next to and our smiles vanished as we stared at each other.

"Look, I'm going to make it up to her no matter what I have to do, but I...also wanted to say that; while I may not like you, you and your family took her in and helped her, for which I'm grateful. I just wish I could have been there to comfort her myself or been there to stop it from happening! No one as sweet and kind as her should ever be...I mean, how could they...I just want to...arghhh..." I yelled in frustration as my brain failed to find the right words yet again.

I bounced up and down as energy laced through my body and needed to be released. Before I knew it, I had punched the wall in anger and then immediately regretted it as I felt and heard the crack of finger bones. I swore loudly as I wrapped the ends of my robes around my hand to wipe away the blood that was escaping where my skin had been scraped off.

"I felt the same way when I saw her walk into our parlor room covered from head to toe in bruises and soaked in her own blood." Malfoy exclaimed as he looked sympathetically at my injured hand. I gazed at him in shock. Was he actually being nice to me? I shivered as his words sent an icy chill down my spine.

"Look, I know we don't always get along very well and I doubt we ever will...but it's clear we both care about her and I know if either of us force her to choose between us it will break her heart...and I can't let that happen."

"Me neither, " I mumbled in agreement as I stared at him shocked that he was acting like a normal person for once. Maybe there was a little truth to what Hermione said about there being more to him...

"Okay...so how about we either let her decide on her own and then respect her choice, or if she can't choose, at least keep our 'disagreements' to ourselves so she isn't affected by them. What she doesn't know can't hurt her." He stretched his hand out and I shook it with my uninjured one.

"Just so you know, Potter, this does NOT mean we are friends now nor that I won't treat you and the other two with any less contempt if the situation calls for it."

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual all around," I said coldly. "When you go back in, can you tell her I'm waiting outside here if she's willing to let me explain?"

He gave a short nod and walked back into the Great Hall. I felt my heart thunder as I waited tensely to see if she would come out or not.

Each second seemed like a million years as I stood there silently. My heart leaped as I saw a figure step into the entrance hall.

"Kat! I'm so happy you came!...um...do you think we could go for a walk outside or something? It's a little hot in here." She nodded her head and we walked down the steps.

"So...ah...what exactly did you and Draco talk about? He was acting all weird when he got back!" She said nervously as she glanced in my direction.

"Uhhh, it's not really that important...I just thanked him..."

"Oh...okay...what for?"

"For...uhh...ya know, being there for you when I - I couldn't be..." I hung my head in shame.

She stopped walking and studied me closely. I shifted uncomfortably as I struggled to find the right place to start. I couldn't.

"Well one of us needs to start talking so I guess I will go first. I won't lie Harry, I'm not your biggest fan right now, especially after yesterday. I kept telling myself there must be something I was missing and that there had to be a good reason for your behavior, but I honestly just don't know anymore!"

I took a deep breath trying to plan something out but the words came spilling out of me uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea what happened! Hermione just told Ron and I everything last night! I swear! I spent my summer locked up in my room after a house elf named Dobby popped into my room and got me into trouble! He was dead set against me returning to Hogwarts and had been stealing my mail to make me think you guys were ignoring me like you though I was doing. I swear, I didn't receive a single letter from anyone the entire summer! I thought you guys had forgotten all about me until Ron and his brothers broke me out! If I had known...I would have...would have...well I don't know what I would have done but I'd have done anything in my power to help! You're my best friend, it breaks my heart that I wasn't able to be there for you! Please, if there's anything I can do to make it up to you just say the word!"

She stared at me for so long that I began to panic. We reached the lake before she finally turned to me with a sigh. "It seems we have both been acting foolishly...no thanks to Dobby! Can you forgive me for thinking so horribly of you before I heard your side of the story?" I felt my jaw drop.

"It's I who should be asking YOU for forgiveness! Not the other way around!"

"Not really," she said slowly as we started walking around the lake. You weren't ignoring me or being a bad friend at all. It's not like I blamed Ron or Hermione since I knew they didn't know, so why would I turn around and get upset with you for not knowing? That would make me a hypocrite! - Look, we've both made some mistakes it seems, but I just want to forget the summer and have a good school year...I just want...my best friend back." She finished with a whisper.

"Consider it done!" I said as I gave her a gentle hug. Then I grinned as a flashback from last year forced its' way into my mind. "Best friends for life?" I smiled as I lifted my pinky up - then realized my mistake and winced.

"Merlin's beard, Harry! What happened to your hand!" She gasped as her eyes fixed on my bloody knuckles.

"Uhhhhh..." I said sounding like Crabbe and Goyle when they were asked a question in class. My face flushed red as I shuffled my feet. I couldn't tell her the real truth but I also didn't want to lie to her...

"I uh...punched the wall...Don't ask..." I said lamely.

"Okayyy...I won't ask, but we're going to see Madam Pomfrey right now!" She said as she started heading back to the castle.

"Oh come on! We'll be late to class! And it's Potions! Snape will be furious! You know how he feels about me!" I complained.

"Yes, I do, and you know how he feels about me! I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will write us a note and if not, I'll convince him not to be mad or just forge it!"

"You are getting to be quite the little schemer!" I said chuckling.

"Was there really any hope for me? With role models like Fred and George, I never had a shot of being anything less!"

We both laughed and headed to the hospital wing.

\----------------------------------------------

Kat had been right. After cleaning and bandaging my hand, Madam Pomfrey had written the two of us a note to give Professor Snape to explain our late arrival. She wouldn't let us leave without giving Kat a very thorough examination as well, however. Kat squirmed uncomfortably but there was no refusing Madam Pomfrey's orders when she had her mind set.

I bit my lip hard as I forced myself to stay quiet as I finally saw what Hermione had been talking about. While they were barely visible now, the number of bruises that still marked her body left it quite clear that she had been well and thoroughly roughed up. I felt a white hot anger rise within me again but with a tremendous effort, I managed to stamp it out. It wouldn't do any good for me to lose control again!

Katrina's POV

We opened the door to the Potions classroom and slowly sidled in - hoping to escape unnoticed. We had only arrived only 20 minutes late, but the class was already working on the potion for the day and luck was not on our side. Snape swooped down on us before the door had closed shut behind us.

"Potter, where have you been! I will not stand tardiness in my class, you know this!" He lowered his voice, "and I would appreciate it if you could leave my goddaughter out of whatever foolish schemes and rule breaking you have planned for this year. I will not have her dragged down by the likes of you!" He hissed menacingly.

"Overkill, much?" I retorted with a roll of my eyes. "We have a note, Professor. Harry needed to be taken to the hospital wing, see?" I finished sweetly, as I handed the note to Snape. He scanned it quickly then looked at me with a frown.

"It says here that you also required Madam Pomfrey's attention...what ever for?" His eyes narrowed to slits as he glared at Harry before returning his eyes to me. They scanned me over intently as concern flickered across his face.

"Oh, no reason, no reason at all. You know how she gets...can't help fussing over ever little thing..." as convincing as I sounded, Harry and I could both tell he wasn't buying it. "She just noticed that I looked slightly pale is all. I didn't sleep very well last night, so she gave me a sleeping draft to take later. Like I said, nothing to worry about!"

I marched off to our normal spot and started getting out the necessary ingredients. I could feel Snape's eyes on my back; watching my every move and was careful to make sure my movements didn't falter. I had Harry do the chopping since I didn't want to give it away with my shoddy cutting skills. The wrist injury made it difficult to accomplish those sorts of tasks. Instead, I focused on measuring out ingredients and stirring the potion when necessary.

"Does Snape not know what happened either?" Harry leaned over and whispered to me.

"I have no idea. I assume so, since he's good friends with Lucius. Plus, Dumbledore must have been told about it when the ministry found out that I had used underage magic. But like I said, I want to just move on and focus on other things. I can't really do that if everyone's hovering over me expecting me to break apart or something!"

"I guess that makes sense...what's the next ingredient we need?"

"It says we need to add 3 drops of toad saliva. I'll go get it while you finish up chopping those lizard tails." I got up and was pleased to see that Snape had been distracted by another one of Neville's mistakes.

I walked over to the wall that held a variety of different liquid potion ingredients and scanned the labels. After 5 minutes of searching, I finally found the bottle I was looking for. It was higher than I expected and I had to reach up on my tippy toes in order to get close to it. I didn't want to risk knocking it over so I was forced to steady it with both hands. As I did so, my sleeves fell down; fully exposing my arms. I quickly shook them back out as I glanced around the room in fear.

From what I could tell, no one had noticed and I breathed in a sigh of relief. I didn't want awkward questions, or pity. I hurried back to Harry and used a pipette to add the 3 drops of saliva to the concoction.

As we made to leave for lunch, Snape called out for Harry to stay behind. I looked at my godfather in confusion but he motioned for me to leave and I had no choice but to follow Ron and Hermione out into the hall.

I had just started on my second sandwich when Harry finally joined us. "So what did Snape want?" I asked in between bites.

"Oh just the usual nonsense," he said vaguely. I looked at him with raised brows but he pretended not to notice. I shrugged it off and continued to eat, just happy that things were finally going back to normal. We all looked up as Snape stormed into the Great Hall and strode up to Dumbledore. I watched in fascination as he whispered angrily into grandfather's ear.

"I wonder what's wrong," I said to Harry as I finished the last of my lunch. I flinched as both Snape and Dumbledore turned their gaze to me briefly before quickly leaving the hall. Maybe I was crazy but if felt like they had been talking about me...

\----------------------------------------------

Severus' POV

Just like his bloody father! I thought to myself as I strode up and down the rows of students; making sure their potions were under control. Always thinking rules don't apply to him, the pompous son of a bi- I frowned as I realized there was another student missing.

I growled softly. If that puffed-up lame excuse for a wizard had gotten my goddaughter caught up in yet another scheme or bout of rule-breaking...

I spun around as the door swung open. I was on the pair of them before the door even closed. My brows furrowed as I read over the note Kat handed me. It was clear something had happened to Potter's hand, but as I scanned Kat over, I couldn't see anything wrong with her.

She waved it off, but I could sense that something was off. Not only was it clear she was lying about why Madam Pomfrey had checked her over, but my skill in legilimancy was telling me that something or someone had been messing around inside her head; looking through her memories.

Thankfully, the intrusion didn't seem to have impacted the Potions effect on her memory just yet, but I could feel the hint of something beginning to stir in the back of her mind. Something dark...this was worrying.

As I watched her help Harry with their potion, I couldn't help but notice how closely she resembled her mother. The eyes were the most obvious, as they were perfect replicas of Elliana's and Albus', but there was also something about the way she tilted her head and the way she tugged at her robes when she was nervous, that was endearingly familiar. But the thing that stood out most, was her smile and the way she laughed.

I had loved Elliana's smile as much as I had loved Lilly. My best friend had held the ability to brighten any room with a dazzling grin and a laugh that hit the ears like the ringing of bells. When Lilly and Elliana had died, I had lost all hope of ever getting to see those stunning green eyes or brilliant smile that had lit a warmth in my cold heart, ever again.

Yet here they were, the children of my best friend and lost love, working together on a potion. It was physically painful to look at Potter, though. I longed to see those beautiful emerald eyes again...but to have them reflecting at me from the face of the man who had stolen her from me was torture! It was pure agony! I clenched my hands into fists as I remember the torment that the boy's father and friends had put me through.

Then my eyes landed on Kat again and I felt my heart lighten as she flashed that smile I had missed for so long. I couldn't help reminiscing over our time spent together before her memory had been wiped by my hands.

It had been one of the hardest things I had ever had to do, but Albus had demanded that I make the forgetfulness draft for him when she was five. He never told me why, but I knew there must have been a good reason. Nevertheless, it still pained me to know that she would never remember our times together.

How I missed the days when Kat would jump into my arms and let me spin her around till she sat on my lap as we played board games with her other guardians and teachers here at Hogwarts.

She had won over the heart of every staff member here from the moment she was born. And as she had grown up, our feelings had only grown stronger. Who wouldn't have fallen in love with the adorable little 4 year old who would pelt down the halls giggling as she chased Mrs. Norris, or find every way possible to sneak into our classes while we were lecturing so she could learn the magic she wasn't allowed to do yet.

She really was the smartest witch I'd ever met and that was at the age of 4! She'd ignore our orders to stay away and always managed to sneak into the classrooms no matter how hard we all tried to stop her. She was a natural and it hadn't been long before we realized she was casting spells better than most of the seventh years, without even needing a wand...But of course, she no longer remembered those days...

Though as I discovered on her very first day, the information was still there, just buried deep within the recesses of her mind. I could tell there were times where she surprised even herself as she'd stumble upon some random useful spell she'd previously mastered.

I was brought abruptly out of my flashbacks as I sucked in a deep breath as her arms were exposed when she attempted to reach for one of the bottles on the shelves. My eyes narrowed in fury as I spotted the faint outlines of multiple bruises. What in Merlin's name had happened to my goddaughter?

I held Harry back after class hoping he could explain. I hated having to rely on Potter's son for information, but I knew Kat wouldn't tell me herself.

Potter had looked surprised at first when I asked him to tell me, but he quickly summarized what had transpired over the summer. I ordered him out and strode down the halls with my cloak billowing behind me; determined to have a word with Dumbledore. How could he have kept this from me!

I stormed into the Great Hall and whispered frantically into his ear as I relayed the information I had just received. To my surprise, he seemed just as shocked as I was! Had he really not known? We looked over to where Kat sat munching on a sandwich before we headed out of the hall. We needed answers!

(Okay...there's my first attempt at doing Snape's POV - please let me know what you guys think! Not sure how it turned out! don't worry, things will start to pick up soon now that everything from the summer is finally being worked out, didn't mean to make it take this long - it just happened. If you liked it great! If not, it's over now for the most part and I'll be getting back to the main plot now!)

\----------------------------------------------

Katrina's POV

I was woken up early on Saturday morning by a loud banging on my door. I groaned in frustration and rolled out of bed.

"What!" I practically screamed as I yanked the door open hard only to find myself staring at Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. His hair was ruffled and he looked half asleep but he grinned nonetheless and gestured to his broom.

"Quidditch practice in half an hour. Hurry up and get ready and meet us down at the changing room." Without another word he turned around and left.

I got changed into my Quidditch robes cursing his name the whole time. The sun was just barely creeping over the tree tops by the time I joined my bleary-eyed teammates. As Oliver rambled on about new strategies, I leaned my head on Harry's shoulder and it wasn't long before I'd dozed off. I woke with a start as Oliver yelled at us to pick up our brooms and follow him onto the field.

"Enjoy your nap?" Harry said grinning at me.

"You betcha, I had the most marvelous pillow," I answered, sticking my tongue out at him.

"I don't believe it!" I hear Oliver cry out from the front of the group.

"What's wrong, Oliver?" I asked. But he didn't need to respond for me to see what had got him so riled up. Striding towards us from the opposite side of the field was the Slytherin team.

Oliver hissed in outrage. "I booked the field for today! We'll see about this!" He lead us forward as he strode over to the group. "Flint! This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

"Plenty of room for all of us, Wood." I heard Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team captain, respond.

"But I booked the field!" Oliver was positively spitting with rage.

"Ah, but I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. 'I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new seeker.'"

"You've got a new seeker?" Oliver said, distracted. The team stepped aside to reveal Draco standing there with a smug grin on his face. My jaw dropped. Draco had never said anything to me about making the team! Then again, we were on opposing sides.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" I heard Fred say as he glanced at my friend with dislike.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint as the whole team smiled at us. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team." It was then that we noticed that all seven of them were carrying highly polished, brand-new broomsticks with golden lettering along the handles that spelled the words Nimbus Two Thousand and One.

"Very latest model. Only came out last month," continued Flint, grinning at us. No one could think of anything to say. We just stood there staring at their new brooms. "Oh, look, a field invasion." I glanced over to see Ron and Hermione crossing the grass to see what was going on.

"What's happening?" Ron asked, looking at Harry and I. "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?" He was looking at Draco and I frowned at the venomous tone in his voice. I really wished they could all get along...

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," Draco said, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team." Ron's jaw dropped as he noticed the new brooms they were all holding. "Good aren't they? Perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold to buy new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them." The Slytherin team howled as I glared at Draco. His expression flickered briefly as he noticed my steely glare but got distracted when Hermione spoke up.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," she said sharply. "They got in on pure talent." I sucked in my breath as I realized she had said the wrong words. I had seen Draco fly over the summer enough to know that he was good, but he was also too proud about it and wouldn't hear anyone say otherwise.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat. The word was unfamiliar to me and Hermione but the two of us could tell it must have been really bad because there was an instant uproar.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" Ron yelled as he pulled his wand out and made to curse him. But the wand that he had broken on his arrival at Hogwarts had been very unreliable lately and the curse backfired. Harry, Hermione, and I ran over to him as he groaned and puked up a slug. I covered my mouth in disgust.

Draco and the rest of the Slytherin's burst out laughing as Harry and I helped him up.

"Where should we take him?" I asked Harry as I struggled to lift Ron's weight.

"Let's take him to Hagrid's. It's closer." We heard a frantic clicking sound and looked over to see Colin Creevy; one of the new first years who was obsessed with taking pictures and everything concerning Harry Potter. "Get out of the way, Colin!" Harry muttered.

The four of us headed off to Hagrid's hut, stopping every so often as Ron puked up slug after slug.

We were about twenty feet away when the door opened and Hagrid emerged. He looked at us in surprise then his eyes widened as he glanced at Ron. He motioned us inside and we all sat down as he handed Ron a giant bucket.

"Better out than in," he said cheerfully. "Nothin ter do but wait till it stops I'm afraid. Who were yeh tryin' ter curse?"

"Malfoy," Harry explained from beside me. "He called Hermione a...a...well I don't exactly know what he called her but it must have been bad!"

"It was bad," said Ron hoarsely as he peered over the top of the bucket. "He called her a mudblood..." he dove back out of sight as a fresh wave of slugs made their way out.

Hagrid looked outraged. "He didn'!" He growled at Hermione.

"He did," she said. "But I don't know what it means. It was obviously rude, of course -"

"It's about the most insulting thing he could think of," gasped Ron, coming back up for air.

"Mudblood's a really foul name for someone with non-magic parents. There are some wizards; like Malfoy's family, who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call pure-blood." Ron explained as he gave a small burp, and a single slug fell into his outstretched hand.

He threw it into the basin and continued, "I mean, the rest of us know it doesn't make any difference at all. Look at Neville - he's pure-blood and he can hardly stand a cauldron the right way up."

"Hey, Neville's got plenty of things going for him!" I defended.

"An' they haven't invented a spell our Hermione can' do," said Hagrid proudly, making Hermione go a brilliant shade of magenta.

"It's a disgusting thing to call someone," said Ron, wiping his sweaty brow with a shaking hand. "Dirty blood...It's ridiculous. Most wizards these days are half-blood anyway. If we hadn't married Muggles we'd've died out."

He retched and ducked out of sight again.

"Well, I don' blame yeh fer tryin' ter curse him, Ron," said Hagrid loudly over the thuds of more slugs hitting the basin. "Bu'maybe it was a good thing yer wand back fired. 'Spect Lucius Malfoy would've come marchin' up ter school if yeh'd cursed his son. Least yer not in trouble." I nodded in agreement, knowing Lucius well enough by now to know he would have done exactly that.

It was nearly lunchtime before we said good-bye to Hagrid and walked back up to the castle, Ron hiccuping occasionally, but only bringing up two very small slugs. We had barely set foot in the cool entrance hall when a voice rang out, "There you are, Potter - Weasley." Professor McGonagall was walking toward us, looking stern. "You will both do your detentions this evening."

"What're we doing, Professor?" said Ron, nervously suppressing a burp.

"You will be polishing the silver in the trophy room with Mr.Filch," said Professor McGonagall. "And no magic, Weasley - elbow grease." Ron gulped. Argus Filch, the caretaker, was loathed by every student in the school.

"And you, Potter, will be helping Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail," said Professor McGonagall. I giggled at the expression on Harry's face. I didn't envy him one bit. Lockhart was a complete sham of a Professor. It surprised me that grandfather had chosen him in the first place. Though I suppose not many people were clambering for the job after what happened to the last one...

"Professor, can't I go and do the trophy room, too?"

"Certainly not," said Professor McGonagall, raising her eyebrows. "Professor Lockhart requested you particularly. Eight o'clock sharp, both of you."

Harry and Ron slouched into the Great Hall in states of deepest gloom, Hermione and I behind them, both wearing well-you-did-break-school-rules expressions.

I could tell both had felt they'd got the worse deal.

"Filch'll have me there all night," said Ron heavily. "No magic! There must be about a hundred cups in that room. I'm no good at Muggle cleaning."

"I'd swap anytime," said Harry hollowly. "I've had loads of practice with the Dursleys. Answering Lockhart's fan mail...he'll be a nightmare..."

Saturday afternoon seemed to melt away, and in what seemed like no time, it was five minutes to eight, and I was forcing a hesitant Harry out of the portrait hole as I broke off to head back to my room.


	6. Writing on the Wall

The Heir of Slytherin's POV   
(Yes I'm going there! but not sure how it'll go so, comment how you think it went!)

I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride wash over me as I watched my handiwork unfold before my eyes. The little one had so much potential that it would have touched my heart; if I had one. I had been shocked when I finally discovered the real truth about who she was, but I've always been able to turn an unpleasant situation to my advantage.

I laughed as I thought about the foolish old man. Did he really think he could stop ME? Did he honestly think that by keeping her hidden - that erasing her memory, would actually stop me from taking control of her? That I wouldn't be able to reawaken the beautifully dark power I'd seen within?

Hah! She may not be aware of her true nature, but my little trip into her mind had shown me many, many things: the past, the present, the future; all suddenly revealed to me. I had seen the power...the fear...the strength...that waited for me - just out of my reach. But not for much longer...

I now held the knowledge and wisdom my future-self spent years collecting; I'd clarified the unknown while finding the perfect way to seek revenge on the old fool who thought he could stand in my way.

I rubbed my hands together in glee as I planned out the first step of my new scheme. It was full proof. I intended to act on what I'd learned and nothing would be able to stop me this time!

Katrina's POV

"How'd your detention with Lockhart go?" I asked Harry as the four of us ate breakfast the next morning.

"It was absolutely dreadful! Though...something weird happened towards the end."

"What happened?" Ron said as we all leaned in closer.

"Well...I could have sworn I heard a voice saying something odd, but Lockhart didn't seem to hear it. I'm not crazy though! I definitely heard it!"

"What was the voice saying?" Hermione asked in a soothing voice; the kind you use when talking to the sick or elderly.

"It said something about ripping and tearing...then, then it started talking about wanting to kill..." he whispered, giving Hermione a frown at the tone in her voice. We sat in silence for a long time.

"Well, maybe you just imagined it, spending that much time with Lockhart would be enough to drive anyone insane!" I said, sticking my tongue out at him in an attempt to lighten the mood. It worked. We all laughed and headed off to class not giving it another thought.

\----------------------------------------------

The weeks flew by and I was happier than I had been in a long time. I finally had my best friend back and classes were going great. It was a while before I remembered that I hadn't talked to Tom in a while. I felt bad. I ran to my room at lunch and grabbed the black diary. There wasn't enough time before my next class so I stuffed it in my bag for later.

Once dinner was over, I told my friends I needed to stop in the bathroom before joining them in the common room. I locked myself in one of the stalls of Moaning Murtle's bathroom and opened the book to scrawl out a quick apology.

Hey, Tom. I'm sorry it's been so long, I've just been busy with school. Harry and I made up! I'm so happy!

There was a brief pause while I waited for Tom to write back.

...you mean to tell me, you actually forgave that fool?

He's not a fool, Tom! He's my best friend! It turns out it was all just a big misunderstanding.

From what you told me, that sorry excuse for a boy doesn't care about you! He's just using you, can't you see that! I'm disappointed in you, child. Why waste your time and energy with that idiot. You are so much better than him - or anyone else for that matter! You have the potential for greatness! Seize it!

Tom! What's gotten into you?

Nothing, I just don't like to see power being wasted. You have so much power Kat, use it!

But I don't want power!

Yes you do! Everybody does. If you seized the power you hold within, you could do amazing things! Think about it! You could have burned those filthy muggles to a crisp for ever daring to touch you!

That's a horrible thing to say, Tom!

It's what they deserved...

Why are you saying these things, Tom! You're scaring me!

I stopped writing as I felt a wave of dark energy surge through my body. I suddenly found myself thinking back to all the times I'd felt powerless and weak and the dark voices whispered devilishly in my ear of all the possible ways that I could get revenge.

I dropped the book in horror and ran out of the stall. As I yanked the door open I collided with something hard and fell to the floor.

"Oh, hey Ginny! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there! Gotta go, bye!" I mumbled as Ron's little sister pulled her self up slowly. Without looking back, I ran up to the Gryffindor common room as fast as I could. But I still couldn't escape the darkness that was creeping slowly through my mind and I was breathing heavily by the time I got to the portrait of the fat lady; and not because of the run.

I gasped out the password and toppled into the room. Thankfully only three people were there to see my 'graceful' entrance.

"You okay?" Harry laughed as he helped me to my feet.

"Yeah, I'm alright!" I said blushing. The instant his hand grasped mine, I felt the darkness fly away and sighed in relief. I didn't know why it had fled, I was just happy that it had gone.

\----------------------------------------------

My mind felt freer than ever as we entered the month of October. With Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville to hang out with, I began to forget all about Tom and the diary. I did, however, notice that Ginny had started to act strange whenever she saw me.

Her eyes would glaze over and she'd just stand there watching me. It was creepy, but when I asked Ron about it he just said that she was probably as obsessed with me as she was with Harry and not to worry about it. With Quidditch practice and the amount of homework we were receiving, I didn't have time to freak out anyways, so I just ignored her stares and went about my business.

"So what's this I hear about a party?" I asked Harry, joining them in the Great Hall for dinner one night.

"Oh yeah! Nearly Headless Nick invited us to his Death Day Party. It's during the Halloween feast so if you don't wanna come that's totally fine. I already said I'd go though," Harry explained.

"Of course I'll come! Sounds fun!"

\----------------------------------------------

On Halloween night, I met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione and we set off for the dungeons; where the party was apparently located. We entered the room cautiously, not sure what we'd find. About a hundred ghosts were floating around the room which lowered the temperature even more than it normally was in this part of the castle.

I scrunched up my nose as we passed by a long table laden with rotten food. A ghost swooped down with its' mouth open as he passed through it.

"Does it taste better that way?" I asked as I tried not to let my disgust show.

"It helps a little..." the ghost replied, his shoulders sagging sadly. "But not much..."

We went over to congratulate Nick. Though this confused me a little. Was one really supposed to congratulate someone on dying?

We were talking to Nick when 'the head' of the Headless Hunt came over and joined us (see what I did there? Hehe). I saw Nick give Harry a pointed look and Harry immediately began to talk about how awesome Nick was in an attempt to help Nick with his goal of getting into the Headless Hunt. I shook my 'head' (:p hehe). As much as I liked Nearly Headless Nick, he was fighting a losing battle. It was clear that they weren't going to let him join.

We finally managed to leave the two ghosts as they continued to argue, only to run straight through Moaning Murtle; quite literally. I shivered as my already low body temperature dropped even lower.

"Hey Murtle," I greeted her. She looked at me and moaned sadly and floated off without saying anything.

"What's up with her?" Ron asked in amusement.

"She's always like that. It's why she's know as 'Moaning' Murtle. She spends all her time crying in one of the girls bathrooms." Hermione explained.

It was only after speeches were give; which took about another hour or so, that the four of us were able to excuse ourselves and leave the party. My stomach grumbled in annoyance. There hadn't been any edible food for us to eat and we were all extremely hungry. We were making our way to the Great Hall to see if we could catch the last of the feast, when a chilling voice made Harry and I stop in our tracks.

"Let me riiiippp...let me tearrrr...I sssssmell blood...sssooo hungry for ssssooo long...kill...time to kill!"

"It's that voice again!" Harry cried aloud.

"Voice, what voice?" Hermione said, looking at us in confusion.

Just then the voice spoke again. "That voice!" Harry and I cried out at the same time. Ron and Hermione looked at us like we were insane.

"Can't...can't you guys hear it?" I asked nervously. Was I going insane?

Harry and I ran off after the hissing noises while the other two followed closely behind rather reluctantly. We ran and ran until we found ourselves stumbling through a flooded hallway.

"Looks like Moaning Murtle's flooded the bathroom," I said lifting up my robes to avoid getting them wet.

I looked up to see them all staring wide-eyed at something behind me. I slowly turned around and felt my body tense up. Written on the wall in what looked like blood, were the words: THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE. There was something tacked to the wall underneath it. Harry and I stepped forward for a closer look.

I gasped and covered my mouth in shock as I realized that it was Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris.

"We should get out of here before anyone else sees this!" I muttered to Harry. But before we could do so, the footsteps of those returning from the feast echoed loudly from the direction of the stairs and soon the hallway was packed with students; all whispering and pointed at the words on the wall.

"What's going on here, what's going on?" My face went pale as we heard Filch's grumbling voice shout over the crowd as he pushed through the crowd. When he saw Mrs. Norris, he clutched his chest in horror.

"My cat, my cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris!" His gaze landed on Harry and I.

"You!" He screeched. "You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll -"

"Argus!" My grandfather's voice; while relatively quiet, drew everyone's attention. Behind him were a number of the other professors.

Dumbledore walked silently past Harry and I as he detached the cat.

"Come with me Argus," he said, motioning towards the caretaker. "The four of you as well," he added, glancing at us.

Lockhart stepped up immediately. "My office is nearest, headmaster! Just up stairs, please feel free."

"Thank you, Gilderoy," grandfather said. I could see the other professors glaring at Lockhart and chuckled. Apparently they were as unimpressed with him as I was.

The silent crowd parted to let us past as we followed Dumbledore and Lockhart. Once we got to his office, we all watched as grandfather lay Mrs. Norris on one of the polished desks and began to examine her. Lockhart flitted around the room listing possible explanations. I rolled my eyes at the idiocy of his comments.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her - probably the Transmogrifian Torture - I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very countercurse that would have saved her..." If you had been there, she probably would have ended up worse than dead, I thought to myself as he paced back and forth excitedly.

Lockhart's comments were punctuated by Filch's dry, racking sobs. He was slumped in a chair by the desk, unable to look at Mrs. Norris, his face in his hands. Much as I detested Filch, I couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for him, though not nearly as sorry as I felt for the poor cat or my friends and I.

If grandfather believed Filch, we would be expelled for sure! He was now muttering strange words under his breath and tapping Mrs. Norris with his wand but nothing happened: She continued to look as though she had been recently stuffed.

"I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadogou," said Lockhart, "a series of attacks, the full story's in my autobiography, I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets, which cleared the matter up at once..."

The photographs of Lockhart on the walls were all nodding in agreement as he talked. I snorted as I heard this. I sincerely doubted any of his adventures had actually involved him actually saving the day; chances were, he'd just stollen the credit. At last Dumbledore straightened up.

"She's not dead, Argus," he said softly. As serious as the situation was, I couldn't help but giggle. Harry looked at me and I pointed to Lockhart's facial expression as he discovered he'd been wrong. He'd stopped abruptly in the middle of counting the number of murders he had prevented.

"Not dead?" choked Filch, looking through his fingers at Mrs. Norris. "But why's she all - all stiff and frozen?"

"She has been Petrified," said Dumbledore ("Ah! I thought so!" said Lockhart). Dragondung! I thought as I marveled at the way he tried to twist everything to his favor no matter how wrong he was.

"But how, I cannot say..."

"Ask those two!" shrieked Filch, turning his blotched and tear-stained face to Harry and I.

"No second year could have done this," said Dumbledore firmly. "It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced -"

"He did it, they did it!" Filch spat, his pouchy face purpling. "You saw what they wrote on the wall! The boy found -in my office - he knows I'm a - I'm a -" Filch's face worked horribly. "He knows I'm a Squib!" he finished.

"We never touched Mrs. Norris!" We burst out loudly at the same time; as much as I yearned to say jinx, it was clearly not the right moment so I bit my lip. I was uncomfortably aware of everyone looking at us, including all the Lockharts on the walls.

"I don't even know what a Squib is." Harry continued as I nodded in agreement.

"Rubbish!" snarled Filch. "You saw my Kwikspell letter!" What? I looked at Harry for an explanation but he shook his head and mouthed, "later."

If I might speak, Headmaster," said Snape from the shadows. I saw Harry's face drop; he was sure nothing Snape had to say was going to do him any good.

"Katrina wouldn't hurt a fly, that much is clear. Furthermore, Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said, a slight sneer curling his mouth as though he doubted it. "But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was he in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't he at the Halloween feast?"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I all launched into an explanation about the death day party. "...there were hundreds of ghosts, they'll tell you we were there -" Harry exclaimed.

"But why not join the feast afterward?" said Snape, his black eyes glittering in the candlelight. "Why go up to that corridor at all?" Ron and Hermione looked at the two of us.

"Because - because -" Harry stammered as he looked at me; neither of us thought it would be a good idea to tell them we were hearing voices. It would sound too far-fetched.

"because we were tired and wanted to go to bed," he said hesitantly.

"Without any supper?" said Snape, a triumphant smile flickering across his gaunt face. "I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties."

"We weren't hungry," said Ron loudly as his stomach gave a huge rumble. Snape's smile widened. "I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter is not being entirely truthful," he said. "It might be a good idea if he were deprived of certain privileges until he is ready to tell us the whole story. I personally feel he should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest." I looked at my godfather in shock. I also noticed how he'd conveniently left my name out of the mix and was only accusing Harry even though I'd been with them the entire time.

"Really, Severus," said Professor McGonagall sharply, "I see no reason to stop the boy playing Quidditch. This cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick. There is no evidence at all that either Potter or Katrina have done anything wrong."

Grandfather was staring at Harry and I with a searching look. His twinkling light-blue gaze so similar to mine, made me feel as though I were being X-rayed."

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," he said firmly. Snape looked furious. So did Filch.

"My cat has been Petrified!" he shrieked, his eyes popping. "I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," said Dumbledore patiently. "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it," Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep -" I stared disbelievingly at him. Then turned to see Snape's reaction. It was priceless.

"Excuse me," said Snape icily. "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school." There was a very awkward pause as they glared at each other.

"You may go," Dumbledore said to the four of us. We went, as quickly as we could without actually running. When we were a floor up from Lockhart's office, we turned into an empty classroom and closed the door quietly behind us.

Harry turned to us, "D'you think we should have told them about that voice we heard?"

No," said Ron, without hesitation. "Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world." Something in Ron's voice made me ask, "You do believe us, don't you?"

"'Course I do," said Ron quickly. "But - you must admit it's weird..."

"I know it's weird," said Harry. "The whole thing's weird.

"What was that writing on the wall about? 'The Chamber Has Been Opened'....What's that supposed to mean?" I chimed in.

"You know, it rings a sort of bell," said Ron slowly. "I think someone told me a story about a secret chamber at Hogwarts once...might've been Bill..."

"And what on earth's a Squib?" Harry and I said together. I made up for the missed opportunity earlier and elbowed his arm as I shouted "Jinx!" My friends all rolled their eyes at me.

To my surprise, Ron burst out laughing at our question. "Well - it's not funny really - but as it's Filch," he said. "A squib is someone who was born into a wizarding family but hasn't got any magic powers. Kind of the opposite of Muggle-born wizards, but Squibs are quite unusual. If Filch's trying to learn magic from a Kwikspell course, I reckon he must be a Squib. It would explain a lot. Like why he hates students so much." Ron gave a satisfied smile. "He's bitter."

A clock chimed somewhere. "Midnight," said Harry. "We'd better get to bed before Snape comes along and tries to frame us for something else." We agreed and headed off to bed.

When I entered my bedroom I saw a note taped to a tray that had been left on my bed.

Dear Kat,

Since you missed the feast, I'm having the house elves deliver some food to your room. Also, Prof. Dumbledore wanted me to let you know that he is deeply sorry to hear you ran into a spot of trouble over the summer; as am I. Unfortunately, neither of us were made aware of the situation. Otherwise, we would certainly have intervened!

As you know, we don't think it would be wise for you to stay at the school over the summers since the headmaster cannot be seen to be favoring particular students. However, I would be thrilled to have you stay with me at my home - assuming that you would like to do so? You've got plenty of time to decide, so think it over and send me your response whenever you're ready.

The note wasn't signed, but I recognized Snape's handwriting. I had to read it twice before I could grasp what I'd just read. I couldn't believe it! I was finally going to have a place to stay; other than Hogwarts, that I actually was happy to be! Sure, the Malfoy's place had been an unexpected miracle, but the place was too large and empty for my taste.

I didn't give it a second thought. I rushed to write my reply; that yes, I would love to stay with him over the summer, quickly ate the dinner, then got ready for bed.

I have the best godfather in the world! I love you, Severus Snape, I mumbled as I drifted off to sleep.

(Betcha never thought you'd hear someone say that about Severus Snape! But spoiler alert - he's not her only godfather so the verdict on who's the best is still out! But you're gonna have to wait till later in the series to find out more about that :p)


	7. The Chamber of Secrets

Katrina's POV

For a few days, the school could talk of little else but the attack on Mrs. Norris. Filch kept it fresh in everyone's minds by pacing the spot where she had been attacked, as though he thought the attacker might come back. I had seen him scrubbing the message on the wall with Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover, but to no effect; the words still gleamed as brightly as ever on the stone.

When Filch wasn't guarding the scene of the crime, he was skulking red-eyed through the corridors, lunging out at unsuspecting students and trying to put them in detention for things like "breathing loudly" and "looking happy."

Ginny Weasley seemed very disturbed by Mrs. Norris's fate as well. According to Ron, she was a great cat lover. "But you haven't really got to know Mrs. Norris," Ron told her bracingly. "Honestly, we're much better off without her." Ginny's lip trembled. There was something clearly going on with her but I didn't think it had to do with how much she missed Mrs. Norris roaming the halls...no, it was much more than that.

"Stuff like this doesn't often happen at Hogwarts," Ron continued. "They'll catch the maniac who did it and have him out of here in no time. I just hope he's got time to Petrify Filch before he's expelled. I'm only joking -" Ron added hastily as he saw the look on my face.

It was quite usual for Hermione and I to spend a lot of time reading, but after the attack, Hermione was spending even more time at the library. Quidditch practice kept me pretty busy, so I was unable to join her unless it was to do homework.

On Wednesday, I walked to the back of the library to finish up the last of my assignments. When I got to our usual table, I found Ron and Harry measuring their History of Magic essays. Professor Binns had asked for a three-foot-long composition on "The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards." I had already finished it a few days ago and just needed to work on the essay that Snape had assigned us the other day.

"I don't believe it, I'm still eight inches short..." said Ron furiously, letting go of his parchment, which sprang back into a roll. "And Hermione's done four feet seven inches and her writing's tiny."

"Where is she?" I asked as I sat down and pulled out a roll of parchment, my quill, and a bottle of ink.

"Somewhere over there," said Ron, pointing along the shelves. "Looking for another book. I think she's trying to read the whole library before Christmas."

I looked over at Harry who had taken the measuring tape and was measuring his own essay. "What's wrong, Harry?" I asked. I always knew when my best friend was upset. He huffed dejectedly, and told us about how Justin Finch-Fletchley had ran away from him earlier that day when the two had come have to face with each other.

"Dunno why you care. I thought he was a bit of an idiot," said Ron, scribbling away, making his writing as large as possible.

"I wonder why he ran..." I said, tilting my head to the left.

Hermione emerged from between the bookshelves looked irritated. "All the copies of Hogwarts, A History have been taken out," she said, sitting down on the other side of Harry. "And there's a two-week waiting list. I wish I hadn't left my copy at home, but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all the Lockhart books."

"Why do you want it?" Harry asked.

"The same reason everyone else wants it," said Hermione, "to read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets."

"What's that?" I asked at the same time as Harry; earning him another quick nudge in the shoulder.

"That's just it. I can't remember," said Hermione, biting her lip. "And I can't find the story anywhere else -"

"Hermione, let me read your composition," said Ron desperately, checking his watch.

"No, I won't," said Hermione, suddenly severe. "You've had ten days to finish it -"

"I only need another two inches, come on -" But Hermione refused and Ron knew he couldn't ask me for help while she still sat with us. I was more inclined to help than Hermione, but I would follow her lead whenever she was around and say no. We sat scribbling in silence until the bell rang for class.

Ron and Hermione led the way to Transfiguration, bickering the entire time. Harry and I just rolled our eyes and followed them quietly.

I smiled at Minnie as we entered and sat down. She returned it before turning sharply to face the class and beginning lecture. She had barely started when I Hermione's hand shot up into the air.

"Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," she said bluntly.

"My subject is Transfiguration," she said looking down at Hermione sternly. But as she glanced around the room and saw our eager and attentive faces, she sighed

"Oh, very well," she said slowly. "Let me see - you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together and for a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school." Minnie pursed her lips in disbelief as she continued on to the next part of her explanation.

"The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

There was silence as she finished telling the story. There was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch her, hoping for more. But I could tell that Minnie was getting slightly annoyed.

"The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," she said. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."

Hermione's hand was back in the air. "Professor - what exactly do you mean by the 'horror within' the Chamber?"

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control," she answered slowly. The class exchanged nervous looks.

"I tell you, the thing does not exist. There is no Chamber and no monster."

"But," said Seamus Finnigan, "if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?"

"Nonsense, Finnigan," said Minnie in an aggravated tone. "If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing -"

"But, Professor," piped up Parvati Patil, "you'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it -"

"Just because a wizard doesn't use Dark Magic doesn't mean they can't, Miss Patil," she snapped. "I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore -"

"But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't -" began Dean Thomas, but Minnie had had enough.

"That will do," she said sharply. "It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to the subject at hand.

\----------------------------------------------

"I always knew Salazar Slytherin was a twisted old loony," Ron told Harry, Hermione, and I as we fought our way through the teeming corridors at the end of the lesson to drop off our bags before dinner. "But I never knew he started all this pure-blood stuff. I wouldn't be in his House if you paid me. Honestly, if the Sorting Hat had tried to put me in Slytherin, I'd've got the train straight back home..."

Hermione nodded fervently, but Harry and I looked down at our feet. I felt my face heat up as my stomach dropped unpleasantly. Harry had never told Ron and Hermione that the Sorting Hat had seriously considered putting him in Slytherin. As for me, the whole school knew I had almost been placed there.

As we were shunted along in the throng of students, Colin Creevey went past."Hiya, Harry, Katrina!"

"Hullo, Colin," we said automatically.

"Harry - Harry - a boy in my class has been saying you're -" But Colin was so small he couldn't fight against the tide of people bearing him toward the Great Hall; we heard him squeak, "See you, Harry! See you, Katrina!" and he was gone.

"What's a boy in his class saying about you?" Hermione wondered.

"That I'm Slytherin's heir, I expect," said Harry.

"People here'll believe anything," said Ron in disgust. The crowd thinned and we were able to climb the next staircase without difficulty.

"D'you really think there's a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked looking at Hermione.

"I don't know," she said, frowning. "Dumbledore couldn't cure Mrs. Norris, and that makes me think that whatever attacked her might not be - well - human." As she spoke, we turned a corner and found ourselves at the end of the very corridor where the attack had happened.

We stopped and looked. The scene was just as it had been that night, except that there was no stiff cat hanging from the torch bracket, and an empty chair stood against the wall bearing the message "The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened."

"That's where Filch has been keeping guard," Ron muttered. We looked at each other. The corridor was deserted.

"Can't hurt to have a poke around," said Harry, dropping his bag and getting to his hands and knees so that he could crawl along, searching for clues. I stood there watching him, having no desire to get down on my knees at the moment.

"Scorch marks!" he said. "Here - and here -"

"Come and look at this!" said Hermione. "This is funny..." Harry got up and joined me as we crossed to the window next to the message on the wall. Hermione was pointing at the top-most pane, where around twenty spiders were scuttling, apparently fighting to get through a small crack. A long, silvery thread was dangling like a rope, as though they had all climbed it in their hurry to get outside.

"Have you ever seen spiders act like that?" said Hermione wonderingly.

"No," said Harry, "have you, Kat? Ron?"

"Ron?"

I looked over my shoulder. Ron was standing well back and seemed to be fighting the impulse to run.

"What's up?"

"I - don't - like - spiders," said Ron tensely.

"I never knew that," said Hermione, looking at Ron in surprise. "You've used spiders in Potions loads of times..."

"I don't mind them dead," said Ron, who was carefully looking anywhere but at the window. "I just don't like the way they move..."

Hermione giggled. "It's not funny," said Ron, fiercely. "If you must know, when I was three, Fred turned my - my teddy bear into a great big filthy spider because I broke his toy broomstick... You wouldn't like them either if you'd been holding your bear and suddenly it had too many legs and..."

He broke off, shuddering. Hermione was obviously still trying not to laugh.

"Remember all that water on the floor? Where did that come from? Someone's mopped it up." Harry asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"It was about here," said Ron, recovering himself to walk a few paces past Filch's chair and pointing. "Level with this door." He reached for the brass doorknob but suddenly withdrew his hand as though he'd been burned.

"What's the matter?" said Harry as I laughed at Ron's reaction.

"Can't go in there," said Ron gruffly. "That's a girls' toilet."

"Oh, Ron, there won't be anyone in there," I assured him. "That's Moaning Myrtle's place. Come on, let's have a look." And ignoring the large out of order sign, I opened the door.

"Hello, Myrtle, how are you?" I asked as we stepped inside.

"This is a girls' bathroom," she said, eyeing Ron and Harry suspiciously. "They're not girls."

"No," Hermione agreed. "We just wanted to show them how - er - nice it is in here." She waved vaguely at the dirty old mirror and the damp floor.

"Ask her if she saw anything," I saw Harry mouth to Hermione.

"What are you whispering?" said Myrtle, staring at him.

"Nothing," said Harry quickly. "We wanted to ask -"

"I wish people would stop talking behind my back!" said Myrtle, in a voice choked with tears. "I do have feelings, you know, even if I am dead -"

"Myrtle, no one wants to upset you," said Hermione. "Harry only -"

"No one wants to upset me! That's a good one!" howled Myrtle. "My life was nothing but misery at this place and now people come along ruining my death!" I furrowed my brows as I predicted this conversation going nowhere productive.

"We wanted to ask you if you've seen anything funny lately," said Hermione quickly. "Because a cat was attacked right outside your front door on Halloween."

"Did you see anyone near here that night?" said Harry.

"I wasn't paying attention," said Myrtle dramatically. "Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to kill myself. Then, of course, I remembered that I'm - that I'm -"

"Already dead," said Ron helpfully. Myrtle gave a tragic sob, rose up in the air, turned over, and dived headfirst into the toilet, splashing water all over us and vanishing from sight, although from the direction of her muffled sobs, she had come to rest somewhere in the U-bend.

Harry and Ron stood with their mouths open, but Hermione and I just shrugged our shoulders.

"Honestly, that was almost cheerful for Myrtle...Come on, let's go." I lead the way back towards the door and walked out.

Harry had barely closed the door on Myrtle's gurgling sobs when a loud voice made all four of us jump.

"RON!" Percy Weasley had stopped dead at the head of the stairs, prefect badge agleam, an expression of complete shock on his face.

"That's a girls' bathroom!" he gasped. "What were you -"

"Just having a look around," Ron shrugged. "Clues, you know -"

Percy swelled up and puffed out his chest. "Get - away - from - there -" Percy said, striding toward us and flapping his arms to get us to move along. "Don't you care what this looks like? Coming back here while everyone's at dinner -"

"Why shouldn't we be here?" said Ron hotly, stopping short and glaring at Percy. "Listen, we never laid a finger on that cat!"

"That's what I told Ginny," said Percy fiercely, "but she still seems to think you're going to be expelled, I've never seen her so upset, crying her eyes out, you might think of her, all the first years are thoroughly overexcited by this business -"

"You don't care about Ginny," said Ron, whose ears were now reddening. "You're just worried I'm going to mess up your chances of being Head Boy -"

"Five points from Gryffindor!" Percy said tersely, fingering his prefect badge. "And I hope it teaches you a lesson! No more detective work, or I'll write to Mum!" And he strode off, the back of his neck as red as Ron's ears.

We chose seats as far as possible from Percy in the common room that night. Ron was still in a very bad temper and kept blotting his Charms homework. When he reached absently for his wand to remove the smudges, it ignited the parchment. Fuming almost as much as his homework, Ron slammed The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 shut.

To my surprise, Hermione followed suit. "Who can it be, though?" she said in a quiet voice, as though continuing a conversation we had just been having. "Who'd want to frighten all the Squibs and Muggle-borns out of Hogwarts?"

"Let's think," said Ron in mock puzzlement. "Who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns are scum?" He looked at Hermione. Hermione looked back, unconvinced.

"If you're talking about Malfoy -"

"Of course I am!" said Ron. "You heard him -'You'll be next, Mudbloods!' -come on, you've only got to look at his foul rat face to know it's him!"

"Ron! Don't talk about him like that!" I admonished angrily.

"He's right though. Look at his family," said Harry, closing his books, too. "The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin; he's always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin's descendants. His father's definitely evil enough."

"His father, sure -" I conceded, "but there's no way Draco would do something like that to Mrs Norris!"

"They could've had the key to the Chamber of Secrets for centuries!" said Ron. "Handing it down, father to son..."

"Well," said Hermione cautiously, "I suppose it's possible..." I frowned at her.

"But how do we prove it?" said Harry darkly.

"I told you guys! It's not Draco!"

"Hey, how about Kat tries to get it out of him while we hide somewhere and listen in?" Ron suggested enthusiastically. "He'd tell her anything if it made him look good.

"Ron! I will NOT trick Draco! He's my friend!"

"There might be another way," said Hermione slowly, dropping her voice still further with a quick glance across the room at Percy. "Of course, it would be difficult. And dangerous, very dangerous. We'd be breaking about fifty school rules, I expect -"

"If, in a month or so, you feel like explaining, you will let us know, won't you?" said Ron irritably.

"All right," said Hermione coldly. "What we'd need to do is to get inside the Slytherin common room and ask Malfoy a few questions without him realizing it's us."

"But that's impossible," Harry said as Ron laughed.

"No, it's not," said Hermione. "All we'd need would be some Polyjuice Potion."

"What's that?" said Ron and Harry together.

"Snape mentioned it in class a few weeks ago -" I muttered, not liking where this conversation was going one bit.

"D'you think we've got nothing better to do in Potions than listen to Snape?" muttered Ron.

"It transforms you into somebody else. Think about it! We could change into four of the Slytherins. No one would know it was us. Malfoy would probably tell us anything. He's probably boasting about it in the Slytherin common room right now, if only we could hear him."

"This Polyjuice stuff sounds a bit dodgy to me," said Ron, frowning. "What if we were stuck looking like four of the Slytherin's forever?"

"It wears off after a while," said Hermione, waving her hand impatiently. "But getting hold of the recipe will be very difficult. Snape said it was in a book called Moste Potente Potions and it's bound to be in the Restricted Section of the library."

There was only one way to get out a book from the Restricted Section: You needed a signed note of permission from a teacher.

"Hard to see why we'd want the book, really," said Ron, "if we weren't going to try and make one of the potions."

"I think," said Hermione, "that if we made it sound as though we were just interested in the theory, we might stand a chance...."

"Oh, come on, no teacher's going to fall for that," said Ron."They'd have to be really thick..."

"Well...I know who you can ask. It's an obvious choice - just ask Lockhart. He'll sign anything that's put in front of him! - But I am NOT having anything to do with this plan of yours. You got that? I want nothing to do with it. Draco is NOT the heir of Slytherin! I spent my entire summer with him. If he really was capable of something like this, I would know!"

I gathered up all my stuff and stormed out of the room. Why couldn't they just trust me on this? This was Quirrell all over again. I know they didn't get along with Draco but still...to think he'd do something as horrendous as that?! Ugh, right when I thought everything was going okay between my friends something like this had to happen and pit them against each other. If I ever find out who the heir really is, I'm tackling him down just for complicating my life more that it already was!


	8. Gryffindor v. Slytherin

Katrina's POV

Since the disastrous episode of the pixies, Professor Lockhart had not brought live creatures to class. Instead, he read passages from his books to us, and sometimes reenacted some of the more dramatic bits. He usually picked Harry to help him with these reconstructions; so far, Harry had been forced to play a simple Transylvanian villager whom Lockhart had cured of a Babbling Curse, a yeti with a head cold, and a vampire who had been unable to eat anything except lettuce since Lockhart had dealt with him. Harry hated it, but I found it hilarious! Did enjoying his torment at the hands of Lockhart make me a bad friend?

Harry was hauled to the front of the class during our very next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, this time acting a werewolf. After the discussion in the common room last night, I knew my friends had a very good reason for keeping Lockhart in a good mood, so he was actually putting in effort this time; though he looked horrified at having to do so.

"Nice loud howl, Harry - exactly - and then, if you'll believe it, I pounced - like this - slammed him to the floor - thus - with one hand, I managed to hold him down - with my other, I put my wand to his throat - I then screwed up my remaining strength and performed the immensely complex Homorphus Charm - he let out a piteous moan - go on, Harry - higher than that - good - the fur vanished - the fangs shrank - and he turned back into a man. Simple, yet effective - and another village will remember me forever as the hero who delivered them from the monthly terror of werewolf attacks."

The bell rang and Lockhart got to his feet.

"Homework - compose a poem about my defeat of the WaggaWagga Werewolf! Signed copies of Magical Me to the author of the best one!"

The class began to leave but I couldn't move. I was dying from laughter. Harry gave me a death-glare before returning to the back of the room, where Ron and Hermione were waiting.

"Ready?" I heard Harry mutter. My laughter subsided as I remembered why they needed Lockhart's help.

"Wait till everyone's gone," said Hermione nervously. "Alright..." She approached Lockhart's desk, a piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand, Harry and Ron right behind her. I stayed in my seat, not wanting to be involved but still interested in seeing if their plan worked.

Er - Professor Lockhart?" Hermione stammered. "I wanted to - to get this book out of the library. Just for background reading." She held out the piece of paper, her hand shaking slightly. "But the thing is, it's in the Restricted Section of the library, so I need a teacher to sign for it - I'm sure it would help me understand what you say in Gadding with Ghouls about slow-acting venoms -"

"Ah, Gadding with Ghouls!" said Lockhart, taking the note from Hermione and smiling widely at her. "Possibly my very favorite book. You enjoyed it?"

"Oh, yes," said Hermione eagerly. "So clever, the way you trapped that last one with the tea-strainer -"

"Well, I'm sure no one will mind me giving the best student of the year a little extra help," said Lockhart warmly, and he pulled out an enormous peacock quill.

"Yes, nice, isn't it?" he said, misreadingthe revolted look on Ron's face. I myself almost choked as my eyes landed on the hideous monstrosity.

"I usually save it for book signings." He scrawled an enormous loopy signature on the note and handed it back to Hermione.

"Well...congrats, I suppose...not that the odds were stacked against you. I told you he would sign anything. He didn't even look at it!" I said as we all walked out. I didn't speak to them the rest of the day as I knew they were busy scheming and plotting how to trick Draco into revealing something he was not. Instead, I spent my evening with Neville and together we sat in the Gryffindor common room working on homework.

\----------------------------------------------

I woke early on Saturday morning and lay for a while thinking about the coming Quidditch match. I was nervous, mainly at the thought of what Wood would say if Gryffindor lost, but also at the idea of facing a team mounted on the fastest racing brooms gold could buy. I knew we were going to have our work cut out for us.

After half an hour of lying there with my insides churning, I got up, dressed, and went down to breakfast early, where I found the rest of the Gryffindor team huddled at the long, empty table, all looking uptight and not speaking much. As eleven o'clock approached, the whole school started to make its' way down to the Quidditch stadium.

It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air. Ron and Hermione came hurrying over to wish Harry and I good luck as we entered the locker rooms. We all pulled on our scarlet Gryffindor robes, then sat down to listen to Wood's usual pre-match pep talk.

"Slytherin has better brooms than us," he began. "No point denying it. But we've got better people on our brooms. We've trained harder than they have, we've been flying in all weathers -" ("Too true," muttered George Weasley. "I haven't been properly dry since August") "- and we're going to make them rue the day they let that little bit of slime, Malfoy, buy his way onto their team." I frowned at this but let it go.

Chest heaving with emotion, Wood turned to Harry.

"It'll be down to you, Harry, to show them that a Seeker has to have something more than a rich father. Get to that Snitch before Malfoy or die trying, Harry, because we've got to win today, we've got to." I blinked, he was being a bit dramatic if you ask me.

"So no pressure, Harry," said Fred, winking at him. As we walked out onto the field, a roar of noise greeted us; mainly cheers, because Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were anxious to see Slytherin beaten, but the Slytherins in the crowd made their boos and hisses heard, too.

Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, asked Flint and Wood to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary.

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three...two...one..." With a roar from the crowd to speed us upward, we rose toward the leaden sky. Harry flew higher than any of us, squinting around for the Snitch.

"All right there, Scarhead?" I heard Draco yell in his direction. I had no time to look at them though. At that very moment, a heavy black Bludger had come pelting toward me; I avoided it so narrowly that I felt it ruffle my hair as it passed.

"Be careful, Kat!" said Fred, streaking past me with his club in his hand, ready to knock the Bludger back toward a Slytherin. I saw Fred give the Bludger a powerful whack in the direction of Adrian Pucey, but the Bludger changed direction in midair and shot straight for me again.

I dropped quickly to avoid it, and Fred managed to hit it hard toward Flint. Once again, the Bludger swerved like a boomerang and shot at my head. I put on a burst of speed and zoomed toward the other end of the field. I could hear the Bludger whistling along behind me. I was starting to get scared.

What was going on? Bludgers never concentrated on one player like this; it was their job to try and unseat as many people as possible...

"Gotcha!" Fred yelled happily as he swung at it again, but he was wrong; as though it was magnetically attracted to me, the Bludger chased after me once more and I was forced to fly off at full speed.

It had started to rain; I felt heavy drops fall onto my face. I didn't have a clue what was going on in the rest of the game until I heard Lee Jordan, who was commentating, say, "Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero -" I cursed, if only I was able to focus on scoring!

The Slytherins' superior brooms were clearly doing their jobs, and meanwhile the mad Bludger was doing all it could to knock me out of the air. Fred was now flying so close to me that I could see nothing at all except his flailing arms and had no chance to grab the quaffle, let alone score it.

"Someone's - tampered - with - this - Bludger -" Fred grunted, swinging his bat with all his might at it as it launched a new attack on me.

"We need time out," said George, trying to signal to Wood and stop the Bludger breaking my nose at the same time. Wood had obviously got the message. Madam Hooch's whistle rang out and I dived for the ground, still trying to avoid the mad Bludger.

"What's going on?" said Wood as the Gryffindor team huddled together, while Slytherins in the crowd jeered. "We're being flattened. Fred, George, where have you been all game? And Kat? Why haven't you been scoring!"

"We were stopping the Bludgers from murdering Harry, and Kat, Oliver," said George angrily. "Someone's fixed them - they won't leave Harry or Kat alone. They haven't gone for anyone else all game. The Slytherins must have done something to them!"

"But the Bludgers have been locked in Madam Hooch's office since our last practice, and there was nothing wrong with them then..." said Wood, anxiously. Madam Hooch was walking toward us. Over her shoulder, I could see the Slytherin team jeering and pointing in our direction.

"Listen," said Harry as she came nearer and nearer, "with you two flying around us all the time the only way I'm going to catch the Snitch is if it flies up my sleeve."

"Yeah, there's no way I'll be able to score with you following me around!" I added.

"Go back to the rest of the team and let us deal with them on our own.

"Don't be thick," said Fred. "It'll take your heads off." Wood was looking from Harry and I to the Weasleys.

"Oliver, this is insane," said Alicia Spinnet angrily. "You can't let them deal with that thing on their own. Let's ask for an inquiry -"

"If we stop now, we'll have to forfeit the match!" said Harry. "And we're not losing to Slytherin just because of two crazy Bludgers! Come on, Oliver, tell them to leave us alone!"

"This is all your fault," George said angrily to Wood. "'Get the snitch or die trying,' what a stupid thing to tell him -" Madam Hooch had joined us.

"Ready to resume play?" she asked Wood. Wood looked at the determined looks on our faces.

"All right," he said. "Fred, George, you heard Harry and Kat - leave them alone and let them deal with the Bludgers on their own." The rain was falling more heavily now. On Madam Hooch's whistle, I kicked hard into the air and heard the telltale whoosh of the Bludger behind me.

Higher and higher I climbed; I looked over to the Gryffindor goal posts, where Adrian Pucey was trying to get past Wood - before he could get the chance to do anything, I managed to steal the quaffle as my personal Bludger soared past my ear. I rushed, swerved, and dogged the Bludger as I made my way to the Slytherin end of the pitch.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Lee Jordan yelled excitedly. WHAM.

I had stayed still a second too long. The Bludger came pelting at me and smashed into the side of my head. I toppled of my broom and went crashing to the ground as my vision went black.

\--------------------------------------------

"Get off!" I woke up as I heard someone shout out. I sat up and looked around. I was in the hospital wing. I winced as I reached up and felt the bandages wrapped around my head.

"Dobby!"

I straightened up as I heard Harry shout in surprise from the bed next to mine. I glanced over to see the house-elf's goggling tennis ball eyes were peering at us through the darkness. A single tear was running down his long, pointed nose.

"Harry Potter and Katrina came back to school," he whispered miserably. "Dobby warned and warned you. Ah, why didn't you heed Dobby? Why didn't Harry Potter go back home when he missed the train?"

"Dobby, you spent the entire summer trying to convince me not to go back, but then why did you let me in through the barrier and not Harry?"

"Ah, missis...I was ordered not to interfere with my master's plans for you - which involved you getting to Hogwarts safely. But he never said anything about you staying! Dobby thought his Bludgers would be enough to make the two of you -"

"Your Bludgers?" Harry and I shouted in anger. I loved the elf but sometimes...

"Whatd'you mean, your Bludger? You made those Bludgers try and kill us?

"Not kill you, never kill you!" said Dobby, shocked. "Dobby wants to save your lives. Better sent home, grievously injured, than remain here!"

"Dobby I don't have a home to be sent back to!" I growled furiously.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell us why you wanted us sent home in pieces?"

"Ah, if Harry Potter and Katrina only knew!" Dobby groaned, more tears dripping onto his ragged pillowcase. "If they knew what Harry Potter means to us, to the lowly, the enslaved, we dregs of the magical world! Dobby remembers how it was when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at the height of his powers, sir! We house-elves were treated like vermin, sir! Of course, Dobby is still treated like that," he admitted, drying his face on the pillowcase.

"Terrible things are to happen, are perhaps happening already, and Dobby cannot let Harry Potter or Katrina stay here now that history is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more -" Dobby froze, horrorstruck, then grabbed Harry's water jug from his bedside table and cracked it over his own head, toppling out of sight.

"So there is a Chamber of Secrets?" Harry whispered. "And - did you say it's been opened before? Tell us, Dobby!" He seized the elf's bony wrist as Dobby's hand inched toward the water jug.

"But I'm not Muggle-born - how can I be in danger from the Chamber?"

"Yeah, and what do I have to do with all of this? What do you mean your master's plans? What does Lucius want with me?!"

"Ah, ask no more, ask no more of poor Dobby," stammered the elf, his eyes huge in the dark. "Dark deeds are planned in this place, but Harry Potter and Katrina must not be here when they happen - go home.

"Who is it, Dobby?" Harry said, keeping a firm hold on Dobby's wrist to stop him from hitting himself with the water jug again. "Who's opened it? Who opened it last time?"

"Dobby can't, sir, Dobby can't, Dobby mustn't tell!" squealed theelf. "Go home, go home!"

"We're not going anywhere!" We said fiercely. "One of our best friends is Muggle-born; she'll be first in line if the Chamber really has been opened - we suddenly froze. There were footsteps coming down the passageway outside.

"Dobby must go!" breathed the elf, terrified. There was a loud crack, and he was gone. Harry and I quickly slumped back into bed and feigned sleep.

Next moment, grandfather was backing into the dormitory, wearing a long woolly dressing gown and a nightcap. He was carrying one end of what looked like a statue. Professor McGonagall appeared a second later, carrying its' feet.

Together, they heaved it onto a bed. "Get Madam Pomfrey," whispered Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall hurried past the end of my bed out of sight.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey whispered to Dumbledore, bending over the statue on the bed.

"Another attack," said Dumbledore. "Minerva found him on the stairs." I glanced over cautiously to see who it was. It was Colin Creevey. His eyes were wide and his hands were stuck up in front of him, holding his camera.

"Petrified?" whispered Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "But I shudder to think...If Albus hadn't been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate - who knows what might have -"

The three of them stared down at Colin. Then Dumbledore leaned forward and wrenched the camera out of Colin's rigid grip.

"You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" Said Professor McGonagall eagerly. Dumbledore didn't answer. He opened the back of the camera.

"Good gracious!" said Madam Pomfrey. A jet of steam had hissed out of the camera.

"Melted," said Madam Pomfrey wonderingly. "All melted..."

"What does this mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently.

"It means," said Dumbledore, "that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again." Madam Pomfrey clapped a hand to her mouth. Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore.

"But, Albus...surely...who?"

"The question is not who," said Dumbledore, his eyes on Colin. "The question is, how..." And from what I could see of Minnie's shadowy face, she didn't understand this any better than I did.


	9. The Dueling Club

Katrina's POV

I woke up on Sunday morning to find the hospital wing blazing with winter sunlight. The bandages on my head had been removed, but it still felt very stiff. I sat up quickly and looked over at Colin's bed, but it had been blocked from view by the high curtains.

Seeing that I was awake, Madam Pomfrey came bustling over with a breakfast tray and then began examining me all over before moving on to examine Harry.

"All in order," she said. "When you've finished eating, you two may leave."

We dressed as quickly as we could and hurried off to Gryffindor Tower, desperate to tell Ron and Hermione about Colin and Dobby, but they weren't there. We left the tower and started for the library.

As we passed the library, Percy Weasley strolled out of it, looking in far better spirits than last time we'd met.

"Oh, hello, Harry, Katrina," he said. "Excellent flying yesterday, really excellent. Gryffindor has just taken the lead for the House Cup - you earned fifty points!"

"You haven't seen Ron or Hermione, have you?" said Harry.

"No, I haven't," said Percy, his smile fading. "I hope Ron's not in another girls' toilet..."

We forced ourselves to laugh, watched Percy walk out of sight, and then headed straight for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. We opened the door and heard their voices coming from a locked stall.

"It's us, Harry said, closing the door behind him. There was a clunk, a splash, and a gasp from within the stall and I saw Hermione's eye peering through the keyhole.

"Harry! Katrina!" she said. "You gave us such a fright - come in - how's your arm?"

Harry, squeezed into the stall but there wasn't room for me, not that I wanted to help anyways.

"You know what, I think I forgot to do that Charms essay! So, I'm just...gonna go and finish it up. See you guys later!" I said as I dashed out of the bathroom. I didn't want any part in their scheme to fool Draco. I wandered aimlessly through the hallways; not knowing what to do. I'd finished that essay 3 days ago! As I turned a corner, I ran into a solid body.

"Neville, what are you doing here?"

"I'm on my way to the library to try and finish up that Charms essay we were assigned. I'm having a lot of trouble with it."

"Well I'm not doing anything right now, would you like some help?"

"Oh, really? I would love that! Thank you so much!"

We made our way to the library and sat down at our usual table.

\----------------------------------------------

The news that Colin Creevey had been attacked and was now lying as though dead in the hospital wing had spread through the entire school by Monday morning. The air was suddenly thick with rumor and suspicion. The first years were now moving around the castle in tight-knit groups, as though scared they would be attacked if they ventured forth alone.

Ginny Weasley, who sat next to Colin Creevey in Charms, was distraught, but I felt that Fred and George were going the wrong way about cheering her up. They were taking turns covering themselves with fur or boils and jumping out at her from behind statues. They only stopped when Percy, apoplectic with rage, told them he was going to write to Mrs. Weasley and tell her Ginny was having nightmares.

Meanwhile, hidden from the teachers, a roaring trade in talismans, amulets, and other protective devices was sweeping the school. Neville Longbottom bought a large, evil smelling green onion, a pointed purple crystal, and a rotting newt tail before we pointed out that he was in no danger; he was a pureblood, and therefore unlikely to be attacked.

"They went for Filch first," Neville said, his round face fearful. "And everyone knows I'm almost a Squib."

In the second week of December Professor McGonagall came around as usual, collecting names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas. I signed the list immediately since I really didn't have anywhere else to go anyways. Harry, Ron, and Hermione signed her list as well; they had heard that Malfoy was staying, which struck them as very  
suspicious.

I knew they were thinking the holidays would be the perfect time to use the Polyjuice Potion and try to worm a confession out of him. While I still hung out with them as much as possible, I refused to partake in any conversation of their plan so I wasn't sure how far along they were.

Potions lessons took place in one of the large dungeons. Thursday afternoon's lesson proceeded in the usual way. Twenty cauldrons stood steaming between the wooden desks, on which stood brass scales and jars of ingredients. Snape prowled through the fumes, making waspish remarks about the Gryffindors' work while the Slytherins sniggered appreciatively. It was unfair but I'd tried and failed enough times to know better than to try and change this.

Things were going relatively fine until suddenly, Goyle's potion exploded, showering the whole class. People  
shrieked as splashes of the Swelling Solution hit them. Draco got a faceful and his nose began to swell like a balloon; Goyle blundered around, his hands over his eyes, which had expanded to the size of a dinner plate - Snape was trying to restore calm and find out what had happened. Through the confusion, I saw Hermione slip quietly into Snape's office. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion as I watched her sidle back out, the front of her robes bulging.

"Silence! SILENCE!" Snape roared. "Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a Deflating Draught - when I find out who did this -"

When everyone had taken a swig of antidote and the various swellings had subsided, Snape swept over to Goyle's cauldron and scooped out the twisted black remains of the firework. There was a sudden hush.

"If I ever find out who threw this," Snape whispered, "I shall make sure that person is expelled." I glared at Harry knowingly. This had to have something to do with that PolyJuice Potion they were making. I stormed out at the end of class and sat next to Neville again.

I was spending more and more time with him lately and there was a lot more to him than there seemed to be on the surface. He was nice, funny, and kind. When left to his own devices he was actually quite good at spells; it was only when everyone was watching that he slipped up since he was terribly shy.

\----------------------------------------------

A week later, Neville and I were walking across the entrance hall when we saw a small knot of people gathered around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas beckoned us over, looking excited.

"They're starting a Dueling Club!" said Seamus. "First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind dueling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days..."

"What, you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel?" said Ron, who had come up behind us followed by Harry and Hermione. "Could be useful," he said to Harry and Hermione. "Shall we go?"

They walked off and I didn't hear their answer. I rounded on Neville.

"Come on Neville! We should go!" Neville shuffled his feet and muttered into the floor. I shook my head and spent the entire dinner time trying to convince him. In the end I had to drag him along behind me.

The Great Hall had been transformed since dinner. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" said Hermione as she Harry and Ron edged into the chattering crowd to join Neville and I. "Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young - maybe it'll be him."

"As long as it's not -" Harry and I began, but we ended on a groan: Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum and accompanied by none other than Snape, wearing his usual black.

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called, "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for  
full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry - you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" Ron muttered to us. I frowned at him. That was my godfather he was talking about!

Snape's upper lip was curling and I wondered why Lockhart was still smiling; if Snape had been looking at me like that I'd have been running as fast as I could in the opposite direction.

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Harry murmured, watching Snape baring his teeth.

"One - two - three -"

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried: "Expelliarmus!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

Draco and some of the other Slytherins cheered; myself included. Hermione was dancing on tiptoes. "Do you think he's all right?" she squealed through her fingers.

"Who cares?" said Harry, Ron, and I together.

Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end.

"Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm - as you see, I've lost my wand - ah, thank you, Miss Brown - yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy - however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see..."

Snape was looking murderous. Possibly Lockhart had noticed, because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me -"

They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin Finch-Fletchley, but Snape reached Harry and Ron first.

"Time to split up the dream team, I think," he sneered. "Weasley, you can partner Finnigan. Potter -" Harry moved automatically toward Hermione and I.

"I don't think so," said Snape, smiling coldly. "Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. And you, Miss Granger - you can partner Miss Bulstrode. Katrina, you'll be with Miss Parkinson." I shuddered as I walked over to Pansy.

"Hey, loser! It's payback time!"

"Payback for what? I haven't done anything to you!"

"You don't think I've seen the way Draco has been acting with you lately? It's pathetic. I don't know what spell you have him under but it ends today."

"I haven't put a spell on -" before I could finish, a voice shouted out above the crowd.

"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!"

Pansy and I barely inclined our heads, not taking our eyes off each other.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents - only to disarm them - we don't want any accidents - one...two...three -"

I swung my wand high, but Pansy had already started on "two": her spell hit me so hard I felt as though I'd been hit over the head with a saucepan. I stumbled, but everything still seemed to be working, and wasting no more time, I pointed my wand straight at Pansy and shouted, "expelliarmus!" as Snape had done with Lockhart.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted in alarm over the heads of the students as clearly half of them had used other spells.

Pansy looked at her wand less hand and then suddenly charged at me, tackling me to the ground. I tried to point my wand at her and cast a spell but she had trapped my arms underneath her big body and I couldn't move them.

"Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart, but Snape took charge.

"Finite Incantatem!" he shouted; the room stilled as everything stopped.

Pansy looked around for a second before continuing to punch me. I whimpered as her fist collided painfully with my cheek. Then I felt the rage build up within me like it had over the summer and I froze. I didn't want everyone in the hall to realize what I could do! But I couldn't stop it and when her position shifted enough on my arms, I quickly raised them up, palms facing her.

I tried to close my eyes to avoid seeing what was about to happen, but I needn't have worried as much. Instead of flames bursting out, a strong gust of wind knocked her off of me and sent her flying across the room. Amidst the haze of greenish smog that had covered the room, my actions went largely unnoticed. I struggled to sit up until a pair of warm hands wrapped around me a lifted me up to my feet. I looked up into a pair of green eyes and smiled.

"Thanks!" There was movement to our side and we glanced over. Millicent had Hermione in a headlock and Hermione was whimpering in pain; both their wands lay forgotten on the floor.

Harry and I leapt forward and pulled Millicent off. It was difficult: She was a lot bigger than we were.

"Dear, dear," said Lockhart, skittering through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. "Up you go, Finnigan...Careful there, Miss Fawcett...Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second, Boot -

"I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. "Let's have a volunteer pair - Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you -"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, gliding over like a large and malevolent bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Neville's round, pink face went pinker. "How about Malfoy and Potter?" said Snape with a twisted smile. I glared at him not liking what he was up to.

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Draco into the middle of the hall as the rest of us backed away to give them room.

"Now, Harry," said Lockhart. "When Draco points his wand at you, you do this." He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it. Snape smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops - my wand is a little overexcited -"

Snape moved closer to Draco, bent down, and whispered something in his ear. Draco smirked, too. Harry looked up nervously at Lockhart and said, "Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?"

"Scared?" I heard Draco mutter, so that Lockhart couldn't hear him.

"You wish," said Harry out of the corner of his mouth. He glanced at me and I gave him a reassuring look,  
But my hands were clenched tightly in fright.

Lockhart cuffed Harry merrily on the shoulder. "Just do what I did, Harry!"

"What, drop my wand?" But Lockhart wasn't listening.

"Three - two - one - go!" he shouted.

Draco raised his wand quickly and bellowed, "Serpensortia!"

The end of his wand exploded. Harry watched, aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor.

"Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. "I'll get rid of it..."

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.

I wasn't sure what made me do it. I wasn't even aware of deciding to do it. All I knew was that my legs were currently acting on their own. I ran over to Justin's side and shouted at the snake, "Leave him alone!" Just as Harry said the same thing. And miraculously - inexplicably - the snake slumped to the floor, docile as a thick, black garden hose, its eyes now flickering back and forth between the two of us. I felt the fear drain out of me. I knew the snake wouldn't attack anyone now, though how I knew it, I couldn't have explained.

I looked sideways at Justin, grinning, expecting to see Justin looking relieved, or puzzled, or even grateful - but certainly not angry and scared.

"What do you think you're playing at?" he shouted, and before I could say anything, Justin had turned and stormed out of the hall.

Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. Snape, too, was looking at Harry and I in an unexpected way: It was a shrewd and calculating look, and I didn't like it. I was also dimly aware of an ominous muttering all around the walls. Then I felt a tugging on the back of my robes.

"Come on," said Hermione's voice in my ear. "Move - come on -" Hermione's steered me out of the hall, Ron following with Harry in tow. As we went through the doors, the people on either side drew away as though they were frightened of catching something.

I didn't have a clue what was going on, and neither Ron nor Hermione explained anything until they had dragged us all the way up to the empty Gryffindor common room. Then Hermione pushed me into an armchair next to Harry and said, "You're Parselmouths. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm a what?" said Harry and I.

"A Parselmouth!" said Ron. "You can talk to snakes!"

"I know," said Harry. "I mean, that's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once - long story - but it was telling me it had never seen Brazil and I sort of set it free without meaning to - that was before I knew I was a wizard -" I looked at them all in confusion.

"A boa constrictor told you it had never seen Brazil?" Ron repeated faintly.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"So?" said Harry. "I bet loads of people here can do it. We know Kat can, that's two already."

"Oh, no they can't," said Ron. "It's not a very common gift. Harry, Katrina, this is bad."

"What's bad?" said Harry and I, starting to feel quite angry. "What's wrong with everyone? Listen, if we hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin -"

"Oh, that's what you said to it?"

"What d'you mean? You were there - you heard us -"

"I heard you speaking Parseltongue," said Ron. "Snake language. You could have been saying anything - no wonder Justin panicked, you sounded like you were egging the snake on or something - it was creepy, you know -"

Harry and I gaped at him.

"We spoke a different language? But - I didn't realize - how can I speak a language without knowing I can speak it?" I gasped out.

Ron shook his head. Both he and Hermione were looking at us as though someone had died. I couldn't see what was so terrible.

"D'you want to tell me what's wrong with stopping a massive snake biting off Justin's head?" I practically yelled. "What does it matter how we did it as long as Justin doesn't have to join the Headless Hunt?"

"It matters," said Hermione, speaking at last in a hushed voice,

"because being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent."

My mouth fell open.

"Exactly," said Ron. "And now the whole school's going to think you two are his great-great-great-great-grandchildren or something -"

"But I'm not," I said, with a panic I couldn't quite explain.

"You'll find that hard to prove," said Hermione. "He lived about a thousand years ago; for all we know, you could be."

I stayed up for hours that night. Through a gap in the curtains around my four-poster I watched snow starting to drift past the window and wondered...

Could I be a descendant of Salazar Slytherin? I didn't know anything about my father's family, after all. And there was that thing the hat had said last year when he'd almost put me in Slytherin! But no, I reasoned. If I really was Slytherin's heir then the hat would have placed me in Slytherin rather than leaving me houseless.

Harry and I would see Justin the next day in Herbology and we could explain that we'd been calling the snake off, not egging it on, which (I thought angrily, pummeling my pillow) any fool should have realized.


	10. Fawkes the Phoenix

Katrina's POV

By next morning, however, the snow that had begun in the night had turned into a blizzard so thick that the last Herbology lesson of the term was canceled: Professor Sprout wanted to fit socks and scarves on the Mandrakes, a tricky operation she would entrust to no one else, now that it was so important for the Mandrakes to grow quickly and revive Mrs. Norris and Colin Creevey.

Harry and I fretted about this next to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, while Ron and Hermione used their time off to play a game of wizard chess.

"For heaven's sake, Harry, Katrina," said Hermione, exasperated, as one of Ron's bishops wrestled her knight off his horse and dragged him off the board. "Go and find Justin if it's so important to you."

So we got up and left through the portrait hole, wondering where Justin might be. The castle was darker than it usually was in daytime because of the thick, swirling gray snow at every window. Shivering, we walked past classrooms where lessons were taking place, catching snatches of what was happening within.

Minnie was shouting at someone who, by the sound of it, had turned his friend into a badger. Resisting the urge to take a look, I walked on by, thinking that Justin might be using his free time to catch up on some work, and deciding we should check the library first.

A group of the Hufflepuffs who should have been in Herbology were indeed sitting at the back of the library, but they didn't seem to be working. Between the long lines of high bookshelves, we could see that their heads were close together and they were having what looked like an absorbing conversation.

I couldn't see whether Justin was among them. We were walking toward them when something of what they were saying met our ears, and we paused to listen, hidden in the Invisibility section.

"So anyway," a stout boy was saying, "I told Justin to hide up in our dormitory. I mean to say, if Potter and Katrina have marked him down as their next victim, it's best if he keeps a low profile for a while. Of course, Justin's been waiting for something like this to happen ever since he let slip to Potter he was Muggle-born. Justin actually told him he'd been down for Eton. That's not the kind of thing you bandy about with Slytherin's heir on the loose, is it?"

"You definitely think it is Potter and Katrina, then, Ernie?" said a girl with blonde pigtails anxiously.

"Hannah," said the stout boy solemnly, "they're Parselmouths. Everyone knows that's the mark of a Dark wizard. Have you ever heard of a decent one who could talk to snakes? They called Slytherin himself Serpent-tongue."

There was some heavy murmuring at this, and Ernie went on, "Remember what was written on the wall? Enemies of the Heir, Beware. Potter had some sort of run-in with Filch. Next thing we know, Filch's cat's attacked. That first year, Creevey, was annoying Potter and Katrina at the Quidditch match, taking pictures of them while they were lying in the mud. Next thing we know - Creevey's been attacked."

"They've always seemed so nice, though," said Hannah uncertainly,

"and, well, Potter's the one who made You-Know-Who disappear. He can't be all bad, can he? I mean the two of them stopped You-Know-Who last year!"

Ernie lowered his voice mysteriously, the Hufflepuffs bent closer, and we edged nearer so that we could catch Ernie's words.

"No one knows how he survived that attack by You-Know-Who. I mean to say, he was only a baby when it happened. And last year! Last year they should have been blasted into smithereens. Only really powerful Dark  
witches and wizards could have survived." He dropped his voice until it was barely more than a whisper, and said, "That's probably why You-Know-Who wanted to kill them in the first place. I heard that he went after Katrina when she was a baby as well. Didn't want another Dark Lord or Lady competing with him. I wonder what other powers they've been hiding?"

I froze at his last words as I realized he was right. I HAD been hiding more powers that I didn't understand yet or have any idea about! Was he right? Was that why Voldemort had gone after my mom and me? Grandfather refused to tell me anything! It was so frustrating! I looked over to Harry and could tell he'd had enough.

Clearing his throat loudly, he stepped out from behind the bookshelves. I followed slowly behind him. If I hadn't been feeling so angry, I would have found the sight that greeted us funny: every one of the Hufflepuffs looked as though they had been Petrified by the sight of us, and the color was draining out of Ernie's face.

"Hello," said Harry. "We're looking for Justin Finch-Fletchley."

The Hufflepuffs' worst fears had clearly been confirmed. They all looked fearfully at Ernie.

"What do you want with him?" said Ernie in a quavering voice.

"We wanted to tell him what really happened with that snake at the Dueling Club," said Harry.

Ernie bit his white lips and then, taking a deep breath, said, "We were all there. We saw what happened."

"Then you noticed that after we spoke to it, the snake backed off?" said Harry.

"All I saw," said Ernie stubbornly, though he was trembling as he spoke, "was you two speaking Parseltongue and chasing the snake toward Justin."

"I didn't chase it at him!" I said, my voice shaking with anger. "It didn't even touch him!"

"It was a very near miss," said Ernie. "And in case you're getting ideas," he added hastily, "I might tell you that you can trace my family back through nine generations of witches and warlocks and my blood's as pure as anyone's, so -"

"I don't care what sort of blood you've got!" I said fiercely.

"Why would we want to attack Muggle-borns?"

"I've heard you two hate those Muggles you live with," said Ernie swiftly.

"It's not possible to live with the Dursleys or with Liza and her gang and not hate them," I explained coldly. "I'd like to see you try it." I turned on my heel and stormed out of the library, Harry following close behind.

I blundered up the corridor, barely noticing where I was going, I was in such a fury. The result was that we walked into something very large and solid, which knocked us backward onto  
the floor.

"Oh, hello, Hagrid," I said, looking up.  
Hagrid's face was entirely hidden by a woolly, snow-covered balaclava, but it couldn't possibly be anyone else, as he filled most of the corridor in his moleskin overcoat. A dead rooster was hanging from one of his massive, gloved hands.

"All righ', Harry? Katrina?" he said, pulling up the balaclava so he could speak. "Why aren't yeh in class?"

"Canceled," said Harry, reaching down and helping me up. "What're you doing in here?"

Hagrid held up the limp rooster. "Second one killed this term," he explained. "It's either foxes or a Blood-Suckin' Bugbear, an' I need the headmaster's permission ter put a charm around the hen coop."

He peered more closely at Harry and I from under his thick, snow-flecked eyebrows.

"Yeh sure yeh're all righ'? Yeh look all hot an' bothered -" neither of us could bring ourselves to repeat what Ernie and the rest of the Hufflepuffs had been saying about us.

"It's nothing," Harry said. "We'd better get going, Hagrid, it's Transfiguration next and we've got to pick up our books."

We walked off, our minds still full of what Ernie had said.

I stamped up the stairs and turned along another corridor, which was particularly dark; the torches had been extinguished by a strong, icy draft that was blowing through a loose windowpane.

We were halfway down the passage when I tripped headlong over something lying on the floor.

I turned to squint at what I'd fallen over and felt as though my stomach had dissolved. Justin Finch-Fletchley was lying on the floor, rigid and cold, a  
look of shock frozen on his face, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. And that wasn't all. Next to him was another figure, the strangest sight I had ever seen.

It was Nearly Headless Nick, no longer pearly-white and transparent, but black and smoky, floating immobile and horizontal, six inches off the floor. His head was half off and his face wore an expression of shock identical to Justin's.

Harry leaned down and helped me to my feet for the second time, his breathing fast and shallow. We looked wildly up and down the deserted corridor and saw a line of spiders scuttling as fast as they could away from the bodies. The only sounds were the muffled voices of teachers from the classes on either side.

We could run, and no one would ever know we had been there.

But we couldn't just leave them lying here...we had to get help...Would anyone believe we hadn't had anything to do with this though?

As we stood there, panicking, a door right next to us opened with a bang. Peeves the Poltergeist came shooting out.

He zoomed over us cackling as he knocked Harry's glasses askew. "What's Potter and Katrina up to? Why are they lurking -" Peeves stopped, halfway through a midair somersault. Upside  
down, he spotted Justin and Nearly Headless Nick. He flipped the right way up, filled his lungs and, before we could stop him, screamed, "ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO  
MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"

Crash - crash - crash - door after door flew open along the corridor and people flooded out. For several long minutes, there was a scene of such confusion that Justin was in danger of being squashed and people kept standing in Nearly Headless Nick. Harry and I found ourselves pinned against the wall as the teachers shouted for quiet.

Minnie came running, followed by her own class, one of whom still had black-and-white-striped hair. She used her wand to set off a loud bang, which restored silence, and ordered everyone back into their classes. No sooner had the scene cleared somewhat than Ernie the Hufflepuff arrived, panting, on the scene.

"Caught in the act!" Ernie yelled, his face stark white, pointing his finger dramatically at Harry and I.

"That will do, Macmillan!" said Minnie sharply.

Peeves was bobbing overhead, now grinning wickedly, surveying the scene; Peeves always loved chaos.

Justin was carried up to the hospital wing by Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department, but nobody seemed to know what to do for Nearly Headless Nick. In the end, Minnie conjured a large fan out of thin air, which she gave to Ernie with instructions to waft Nearly Headless Nick up the stairs. This Ernie did, fanning Nick along like a silent black hovercraft.

This left Harry and I alone with Minnie.

"This way, Potter, Katrina," she said.

"Professor," we said at once, "We swear we didn't -"

"This is out of my hands," said Minnie curtly.

We marched in silence around a corner and she stopped before a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle.

"Lemon drop!" she said. This was evidently a password, because the gargoyle sprang suddenly to life and hopped aside as the wall behind him split in two. Even full of dread for what was coming, I couldn't fail to be amazed. Behind the wall was a spiral staircase that was moving smoothly upward, like an escalator.

As he we stepped onto it, I heard the wall thud closed behind them. They rose upward in circles, higher and higher, until at last, slightly dizzy, I saw a gleaming oak door ahead, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin.

I knew now where we were being taken. This must be where grandfather lived. We stepped off the stone staircase at the top, and Minnie rapped on the door. It opened silently and we entered. Minnie told us to wait before leaving us alone.

I looked around. One thing was certain: of all the teachers' offices I had visited so far this year, grandfather's was by far the most interesting. If I hadn't been scared out of my wits that were about to be thrown out of school, I would have been very pleased to have a chance to look around it.

It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a  
shabby, tattered wizard's hat - the Sorting hat.

Harry walked over to the hat but I looked away. I wanted nothing to do with that stupid hat! My eyes were drawn to a golden perch behind the door where a decrepit-looking bird that resembled a half-plucked turkey was fluffing it's feathers. I strode over to it and our eyes met. It was old and looked sickly but there was still a certain beauty to it.

I stared into a set of firey-orange eyes that seemed to reach into my soul. I felt warmth wrap around me as my worries disappeared. But then the bird started making a strangled sound before bursting into flames. I gasped and my heart leapt. Had that been my fault! I thought I was getting more control of my powers but maybe not! The last thing I needed was to have killed grandfather's bird!

Just as I thought this, Dumbledore came in, looking very somber.

"Professor," Harry gasped. "Your bird -I couldn't do anything - he just caught fire -" I nodded still staring at the pile of ash unbelievingly.

To my astonishment, grandfather smiled at us. "About time, too," he said. "He's been looking dreadful for days; I've been telling him to get a move on."

He chuckled at the stunned look on our faces.

"Fawkes is a phoenix. Phoenixes burst into flame when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes. Watch him..."

I looked down in time to see a tiny, wrinkled, newborn bird poke its head out of the ashes. It was adorable! I carefully stretched out a finger and stroked it's feathers as lightly as I could. They felt incredibly soft against my skin.

"It's a shame you had to see him on a Burning Day," said Dumbledore, seating himself behind his desk. "He's really very handsome most of the time, wonderful red and gold plumage. Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets."

In the shock of Fawkes catching fire, I had forgotten what we were here for, but it all came back to me as grandfather settled himself in the high chair behind the desk and fixed us with his penetrating, light-blue stare.

Before Dumbledore could speak another word, however, the door of the office flew open with an almighty bang and Hagrid burst in, a wild look in his eyes, the dead rooster still swinging from his hand.

"It wasn' Harry, nor Katrina, Professor Dumbledore!" said Hagrid urgently. "I  
was talkin' ter em seconds before that kid was found, they never had time, sir -"

Dumbledore tried to say something, but Hagrid went ranting on, waving the rooster around in his agitation, sending feathers everywhere.

"- it can't've bin em, I'll swear it in front o' the Ministry o' Magic if I have to -"

"Hagrid, I -"

"- yeh've got it all wrong, sir, I know they'd never -"

"Hagrid!" said Dumbledore loudly. "I do not think that Harry or Katrina attacked those people."

"Oh," said Hagrid, the rooster falling limply at his side. "Right. I'll wait outside then, Headmaster." And he stomped out looking embarrassed.

"You don't think it was me, Professor?" Harry said as I looked hopefully at my grandfather.

Dumbledore brushed rooster feathers off his desk.

"No, Harry, Kat dear, I don't," said Dumbledore, though his face was somber again. "But I still want to talk to you two."

I waited nervously while Dumbledore considered us, the tips of his long fingers together.

"I must ask you two, whether there is anything you'd like to tell me," he said gently. "Anything at all."

I didn't know what to say. I thought of my fire power that apparently consisted of wind control as well, I thought of the disembodied voice I had heard, and remembered what Ron had said: "Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world." I thought, too, about what everyone was saying about Harry and I and my dread that I was somehow connected to Salazar Slytherin...

"No," said Harry. "There isn't anything, Professor...

Grandfather shifted his eyes from Harry to me.

"No grandfather, nothing..." I mumbled.

He nodded his head and told us that we could leave.

Harry and I walked in silence on our way to Transfiguration class, both of us thinking over what had just happened.


	11. The Polyjuice Potion

Katrina's POV

The double attack on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick turned what had hitherto been nervousness into real panic. Curiously, it was Nearly Headless Nick's fate that seemed to worry people most. What could possibly do that to a ghost? people asked each other; what terrible power could harm someone who was already dead? There was almost a stampede to book seats on the Hogwarts Express so that students could go home for Christmas.

Crabbe and Goyle, who always did whatever Draco did, had signed up to stay over the holidays, too. But I was glad that most people were leaving. I was getting tired of people skirting around me in the corridors, as though I were about to sprout fangs or spit poison; tired of all the muttering, pointing, and hissing as I passed. I knew Harry felt the same - his face practically screemed his annoyance.

Fred and George, however, found all this very funny. They went out of their way to march ahead of Harry and I down the corridors, shouting, "Make way for the Heirs of Slytherin, seriously evil witch and wizard coming through..." Percy was deeply disapproving of this behavior.

"It is not a laughing matter," he said coldly.

"Oh, get out of the way, Percy," said Fred. "Harry and Katrina are in a hurry."

"Yeah, they're off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with their fanged servant," said George, chortling. Ginny didn't find it amusing either.

"Oh, don't," she wailed every time Fred asked Harry and I loudly who we were planning to attack next, or when George pretended to ward us off with a large clove of garlic when we met.

I didn't mind; it made me feel better that Fred and George, at least, thought the idea of me being Slytherin's heir was quite ludicrous. But their antics seemed to be aggravating Draco, who looked increasingly sour each time he saw them at it.

"It's because he's bursting to say it's really him," said Ron knowingly. "You know how he hates anyone beating him at anything, and you're getting all the credit for his dirty work."

"How many times do I have to tell you it's not him! I know you guys are still planning to use that PolyJuice potion! It's not going to get you anywhere!" I burst out angrily. They just ignored me though.

\----------------------------------------------

At last the term ended, and a silence deep as the snow on the grounds descended on the castle. I found it peaceful, rather than gloomy, enjoying the fact that the castle was left relatively empty and I had free reign to go wherever I wanted without getting stared at.

Christmas morning dawned, cold and white. Harry and Ron, the only ones left in their dormitory, were woken very early by Hermione and I when we burst in, fully dressed and carrying presents for them both.

"Wake up," I shouted loudly, pulling back the curtains at the window.

"Hermione, Kat - you're not supposed to be in here -" said Ron, shielding his eyes against the light.

"Merry Christmas to you, too," said Hermione, throwing him his present. "I've been up for nearly an hour, adding more lacewings to the potion. It's ready." Harry sat up, suddenly wide awake. I glanced at Hermione's as I heard the news.

"If we're going to do it, I say it should be tonight." I looked at them with narrowed eyes. But it was Christmas so I didn't want things to be awkward. We exchanged gifts happily. When I got to Harry's, I looked at him not sure if he was serious.

"For good luck," he said grinning.

I looked at the beautiful silver snake charm and burst out laughing. I held my wrist up and he attached it to the charm bracelet he had given me last year, both of us chuckling.

\----------------------------------------------

No one, not even someone dreading taking Polyjuice Potion later could fail to enjoy Christmas dinner at Hogwarts. The Great Hall looked magnificent. Not only were there a dozen frost-covered Christmas trees and thick streamers of holly and mistletoe crisscrossing the ceiling, but enchanted snow was falling, warm and dry, from the ceiling.

Grandfather led us in a few of his favorite carols, Hagrid booming more and more loudly with every goblet of eggnog he consumed. Percy, who hadn't noticed that Fred had bewitched his prefect badge so that it now read "Pinhead," kept asking us all what we were sniggering at.

Harry and Ron had barely finished their third helpings of Christmas pudding when I saw Hermione usher them out of the hall to finalize their plans for the evening. I thought hard for a moment before deciding to follow them anyways.

Harry's POV

"We still need a bit of the people you're changing into," said Hermione matter-of-factly, as though she were sending us to the supermarket for laundry detergent. "And obviously, it'll be best if you can get something of Crabbe's and Goyle's; they're Malfoy's best friends, he'll tell them anything. And we also need to make sure the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating him.

"I've got it all worked out," she went on smoothly, ignoring our stupefied faces. She held up two plump chocolate cakes. "I've filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught. All you have to do is make sure Crabbe and Goyle find them. You know how greedy they are, they're bound to eat them. Once they're asleep, pull out a few of their hairs and hide them in a broom closet." Ron and I looked incredulously at each other.

"Hermione, I don't think -"

"That could go seriously wrong -"

But Hermione had a steely glint in her eye not unlike the one Professor McGonagall sometimes had.

"The potion will be useless without Crabbe's and Goyle's hair," she said sternly. "You do want to investigate Malfoy, don't you?"

"Oh, all right, all right," I said. "But what about you? Whose hair are you ripping out?"

"I've already got mine!" said Hermione brightly, pulling a tiny bottle out of her pocket and showing us the single hair inside it.

"Remember Millicent Bulstrode wrestling with me at the Dueling Club? She left this on my robes when she was trying to strangle me! And she's gone home for Christmas - so I'll just have to tell the Slytherins I've decided to come back."

When Hermione had bustled off to check on the Polyjuice Potion again, Ron turned to me with a doom-laden expression.

"Have you ever heard of a plan where so many things could go wrong?"

But to our utter amazement, stage one of the operation went just as smoothly as Hermione had said. We were lurking in the deserted entrance hall after Christmas tea, waiting for Crabbe and Goyle who had remained alone at the Slytherin table, shoveling down fourth helpings of trifle, when Kat found us.

She glared at us with her eyes narrowed but hid behind a pillar with us. She even levitated the cakes to a perfect height when Crabbe and Goyle walked by so they would spot them.

"How thick can you get?" Ron whispered ecstatically as Crabbe gleefully pointed out the cakes to Goyle and grabbed them. Grinning stupidly, they stuffed the cakes whole into their large mouths. For a moment, both of them chewed greedily, looks of triumph on their faces. Then, without the smallest change of expression, they both keeled over backward onto the floor.

"So, Kat, what made you decide to change your mind and help us?" I asked as the three of us dragged the bodies into the nearest closet and then yanked some hair from their heads. We also stole their shoes, because our own were far too small for Crabbe-and Goyle-size feet.

"Nothing, I just realized the faster I helped you finish your stupid plan, the faster you'd realize that Draco is NOT the Heir of Slytherin and the quicker we could start hunting for the real culprit." I shook my head at her but all the same, I was glad that she was helping in her own way. I hadn't liked having to keep everything from her.

We ran back to the bathroom. Hermione?" Ron inquired as he knocked on the stall. We heard the scrape of the lock and Hermione emerged, shiny-faced and looking anxious. Behind her they heard the gloop gloop of the bubbling, glutinous potion. Three glass tumblers stood ready on the toilet seat.

"Did you get them?" Hermione asked breathlessly. I showed her Goyle's hair. "Good. And I sneaked these spare robes out of the laundry," Hermione said, holding up a small sack. "You'll need bigger sizes once you're Crabbe and Goyle." She finally realized that Kat had joined us. "Kat! Hey! I'm so happy you decided to help out!"

"I'm not exactly 'helping out', Hermione! I'm just here to make sure you guys don't get in trouble! That and to say 'I told you so' when it turns out it isn't Draco!" She said sticking her tongue out at us.

The four of us stared into the cauldron. Close up, the potion looked like thick, dark mud, bubbling sluggishly.

"I'm sure I've done everything right," said Hermione, nervously rereading the splotched page of Moste Potente Potions. "It looks like the book says it should...once we've drunk it, we'll have exactly an hour before we change back into ourselves."

"Now what?" Ron whispered.

"We separate it into three glasses and add the hairs."

Hermione ladled large dollops of the potion into each of the glasses. Then, her hand trembling, she shook Millicent Bulstrode's hair out of its bottle into the first glass.

The potion hissed loudly like a boiling kettle and frothed madly. A second later, it had turned a sick sort of yellow.

"Urgh - essence of Millicent Bulstrode," said Ron, eyeing it with loathing. "Bet it tastes disgusting."

"Add yours, then," said Hermione.

I dropped Goyle's hair into the middle glass and Ron put Crabbe's into the last one. Both glasses hissed and frothed: Goyle's turned the khaki color of a booger, Crabbe's a dark, murky brown.

"Hang on," I said as Ron and Hermione reached for their glasses. "We'd better not all drink them in here...Once we turn into Crabbe and Goyle we won't fit. And Millicent Bulstrode's no pixie."

"Good thinking," said Ron, unlocking the door. "We'll take separate stalls." Careful not to spill a drop of my Polyjuice Potion, I slipped into the middle stall.

"Ready?" I called.

"Ready," came Ron's and Hermione's voices.

"One - two - three -"

Pinching my nose, I drank the potion down in two large gulps. It tasted like overcooked cabbage. Immediately, my insides started writhing as though I'd just swallowed live snakes - doubled up, I wondered whether I was going to be sick - then a burning sensation spread rapidly from my stomach to the very ends of my fingers and toes - next, bringing me gasping to all fours, came a horrible melting feeling, as the skin all over my body bubbled like hot wax.

As suddenly as it had started, everything stopped. I lay facedown on the stone-cold floor, listening to Myrtle gurgling morosely in the end toilet.

"Are you two okay?" Goyle's low rasp of a voice issued from my mouth.

"Yeah," came the deep grunt of Crabbe from his right. I unlocked the door and stepped in front of the cracked mirror. Goyle stared back at me out of dull, deepset eyes. I scratched my ear. So did Goyle. Ron's door opened. We stared at each other. Except that he looked pale and shocked, Ron was indistinguishable from Crabbe, from the pudding-bowl haircut to the long, gorilla arms.

"This is unbelievable," said Kat, looking at the two of us with wide eyes. "Unbelievable."

"We'd better get going," I said as I banged on Hermione's door.

"C'mon, we need to go -" A high-pitched voice answered him.

"I - I don't think I'm going to come after all. You go on without me."

"Hermione, we know Millicent Bulstrode's ugly, no one's going to know it's you -"

"No - really - I don't think I'll come. You two hurry up, you're wasting time -" Harry looked at Ron, bewildered.

"Hurry up you two! I'll check on Hermione! Go before the potion wears off!" Kat ushered us towards the door and shoved us out.

Katrina's POV

"Hermione, they're gone! Now will you come out, please?" I begged.

"No!"

"Hermione, need I remind you of last year? There's only one way this is ending. Either you come out or I'm coming in!"

I waited silently for Hermione to decide. Slowly, the door unlocked and she shuffled out with her hands covered over her face.

"Hermione! What's wrong! Look at me! Harry's right! Millicent is ugly but I know it's not really you!" Hermione wailed and slowly lifted her hands from her face. I gasped as I realized what had happened.

"Oh no! It was a cat hair you used wasn't it!" Hermione nodded forlornly.

"Come on, let's get you to Madam Pomfrey! Hopefully she'll know how to fix this! She never asks too many questions."

"But what about Harry and Ron! We need to wait for them!"

I thought hard and then smiled as I thought of something. I yanked out a piece of parchment from my bag and wrote a note for them that I taped to one of the stalls.

"Now come on! Let's go get you to the hospital wing!"

\----------------------------------------------

"Well, it wasn't a complete waste of time," Ron panted, as he and Harry burst into the hospital wing and hour or so later. "I know we still haven't found out who's doing the attacks, but I'm going to write to Dad tomorrow and tell him to check under the Malfoys' drawing room." I shook my head at that last point which made no sense, but smiled at the fact they finally seemed to realize that Draco was innocent.


	12. Tom Riddle's Memory

Harry's POV

Hermione remained in the hospital wing for several weeks. There was a flurry of rumor about her disappearance when the rest of the school arrived back from their Christmas holidays, because of course everyone thought that she had been attacked.

Ron, Kat, and I went to visit her every evening. When the new term started, we even brought her each day's homework.

"If I'd sprouted whiskers, I'd take a break from work," said Ron, tipping a stack of books onto Hermione's bedside table one evening.

"Don't be silly, Ron, I've got to keep up," said Hermione briskly.

Her spirits were greatly improved by the fact that all the hair had gone from her face and her eyes were turning slowly back to brown.

"I don't suppose you've got any new leads?" she added in a whisper, so that Madam Pomfrey couldn't hear her.

"Nothing," I said gloomily.

"I was so sure it was Malfoy," said Ron, for about the hundredth time.

Kat looked at us pointedly but still had yet to tell us, "I told you so". It was one of the things I loved about her. She didn't brag or make a big deal about being right; as she often was.

"What's that?" asked Ron, pointing to something gold sticking out from under Hermione's pillow.

"Just a get well card," said Hermione hastily, trying to poke it out of sight, but Ron was too quick for her. He pulled it out, flicked it open, and read aloud:

"To Miss Granger, wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award." Ron looked up at Hermione, disgusted.

"You sleep with this under your pillow?"

But Hermione was spared answering by Madam Pomfrey sweeping over with her evening dose of medicine.

Ron, Kat, and I were on our way back to the Gryffindor common room when an angry outburst from the floor above reached our ears.

"That's Filch," I muttered as we hurried up the stairs and paused, out of sight, listening hard.

"You don't think someone else's been attacked?" said Ron tensely.

We stood still, our heads inclined toward Filch's voice, which sounded quite hysterical.

"- even more work for me! Mopping all night, like I haven't got enough to do! No, this is the final straw, I'm going to Dumbledore -"

His footsteps receded along the out-of-sight corridor and we heard a distant door slam.

We poked our heads around the corner. Filch had clearly been manning his usual lookout post: We were once again at the spot where Mrs. Norris had been attacked. A great flood of water stretched over half the corridor, and it looked as though it was still seeping from under the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Now that Filch had stopped shouting, we could hear Myrtle's wails echoing off the bathroom walls.

"Now what's up with her?" said Ron.

"Let's go and see," I said, and holding our robes over our ankles we stepped through the great wash of water to the door bearing its out of order sign, ignored it as always, and entered.

Moaning Myrtle was crying, if possible, louder and harder than ever before. She seemed to be hiding down her usual toilet.

"What's up, Myrtle?"

"Who's that?" glugged Myrtle miserably. "Come to throw something else at me?"

I waded across to her stall and said, "Why would I throw something at you?"

"Don't ask me," Myrtle shouted, emerging with a wave of yet more water, which splashed onto the already sopping floor. "Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me..."

"But it can't hurt you if someone throws something at you," said Ron, reasonably. "I mean, it'd just go right through you, wouldn't it?"

He had said the wrong thing. Myrtle puffed herself up and shrieked, "Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because she can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head!"

"Who threw it at you, anyway?" asked Kat.

"I don't know...I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death, and it fell right through the top of my head," said Myrtle, glaring at them. "It's over there, it got washed out..."

Ron and I looked under the sink where Myrtle was pointing. A small, thin book lay there. It had a shabby black cover and was as wet as everything else in the bathroom. I stepped forward to pick it up, but Ron suddenly flung out an arm to hold him back.

"What?"

"Are you crazy?" said Ron. "It could be dangerous."

"Dangerous?" I said, laughing. "Come off it, how could it be dangerous?"

"You'd be surprised," said Ron, who was looking apprehensively at the book. "Some of the books the Ministry's confiscated - Dad's told me - there was one that burned your eyes out. And everyone who read Sonnets of a Sorcerer spoke in limericks for the rest of their lives. And some old witch in Bath had a book that you could never stop reading! You just had to wander around with your nose in it, trying to do everything one-handed. And -"

"All right, I've got the point," I said.

The little book lay on the floor, nondescript and soggy.

"Well, we won't find out unless we look at it," I said, ducking around Ron and picking it up off the floor. I saw at once that it was a diary, and the faded year on the cover told me it was fifty years old. I opened it eagerly. On the first page he could just make out the name "T. M. Riddle" in smudged ink.

"Hang on," said Ron, who had approached cautiously and was looking over my shoulder. "I know that name...T. M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago."

"How on earth d'you know that?" I said in amazement.

"Because Filch made me polish his shield about fifty times in detention," said Ron resentfully. "That was the one I burped slugs all over. If you'd wiped slime off a name for an hour, you'd remember it, too."

I peeled the wet pages apart. They were completely blank. There wasn't the faintest trace of writing on any of them, not even Auntie Mabel's birthday, or dentist, half-past three.

"He never wrote in it," I said, disappointed.

"I wonder why someone wanted to flush it away?" said Ron curiously.

I turned to the back cover of the book and saw the printed name of a variety store on Vauxhall Road, London.

"He must've been Muggle-born, to have bought a diary from Vauxhall Road..."

The next thing I knew, the diary was being yanked out of my hands. I looked up to see Kat staring at it with a fury I'd never seen before. "That book is evil!" She cried before throwing it back onto the floor and storming out. Ron and I looked at each other shocked.

"Well, it's not much use to you," said Ron, shrugging his shoulders at Kat's reaction to it. He dropped his voice. "Fifty points if you can get it through Myrtle's nose." I, however, walked over to where it lay, and pocketed it.

\----------------------------------------------

Hermione left the hospital wing, de-whiskered, tail-less, and fur-free, at the beginning of February. On her first evening back in Gryffindor Tower, I showed her T. M. Riddle's diary and told her the story of how we had found it.

"Oooh, it might have hidden powers," said Hermione enthusiastically, taking the diary and looking at it closely.

"If it has, it's hiding them very well," said Ron. "Maybe it's shy. I don't know why you don't chuck it, Harry."

"I wish I knew why someone did try to chuck it," I said, "I wouldn't mind knowing how Riddle got an award for special services to Hogwarts either."

"Could've been anything," said Ron. "Maybe he got thirty O.W.L.s or saved a teacher from the giant squid. Maybe he murdered Myrtle; that would've done everyone a favor..."

But I could tell from the arrested look on Hermione's face that she was thinking what I was thinking.

"What?" said Ron, looking back and forth between us.

"Well, the Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago, wasn't it?" I said. "That's what Malfoy said."

"Yeah..." said Ron slowly.

"And this diary is fifty years old," said Hermione, tapping it excitedly.

"So?"

"Oh, Ron, wake up," snapped Hermione. "We know the person who opened the Chamber last time was expelled fifty years ago. We know T. M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago. Well, what if Riddle got his special award for catching the Heir of Slytherin? His diary would probably tell us everything - where the Chamber is, and how to open it, and what sort of creature lives in it - the person who's behind the attacks this time wouldn't want that lying around, would they?"

"That's a brilliant theory, Hermione," said Ron, "with just one tiny little flaw. There's nothing written in his diary."

But Hermione was pulling her wand out of her bag.

"It might be invisible ink!" she whispered. She tapped the diary three times and said, "Aparecium!" Nothing happened. Undaunted, Hermione shoved her hand back into her bag and pulled out what appeared to be a bright red eraser.

"It's a Revealer, I got it in Diagon Alley," she said. She rubbed hard on January first. Nothing happened.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing to find in there," said Ron. "Riddle just got a diary for Christmas and couldn't be bothered filling it in."

I couldn't explain, even to myself, why I didn't just throw Riddle's diary away. The fact was that even though I knew the diary was blank, I kept absentmindedly picking it up and turning the pages, as though it were a story I wanted to finish. And while I was sure I had never heard the name T. M. Riddle before, it still seemed to mean something to me, almost as though Riddle was a friend I'd had when I was very small, and had half-forgotten. But this was absurd. I'd never had friends before Hogwarts, Dudley had made sure of that.

Nevertheless, I was determined to find out more about Riddle, so next day at break, I headed for the trophy room to examine Riddle's special award, accompanied by an interested Hermione and a thoroughly unconvinced Ron, who told us he'd seen enough of the trophy room to last him a lifetime.

Riddle's burnished gold shield was tucked away in a corner cabinet. It didn't carry details of why it had been given to him ("Good thing, too, or it'd be even bigger and I'd still be polishing it," said Ron). However, we did find Riddle's name on an old Medal for Magical Merit, and on a list of old Head Boys.

"He sounds like Percy," said Ron, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Prefect, Head Boy...probably top of every class -"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Hermione in a slightly hurt voice.

The sun had now begun to shine weakly on Hogwarts again. Inside the castle, the mood had grown more hopeful. Perhaps the Heir of Slytherin had lost his or her nerve. It must be getting riskier and riskier to open the Chamber of Secrets, with the school so alert and suspicious. Perhaps the monster, whatever it was, was even now settling itself down to hibernate for another fifty years..."

Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff didn't take this cheerful view. He was still convinced that Kat and I were the guilty ones, that we had "given ourselves away" at the Dueling Club.

Gilderoy Lockhart seemed to think he himself had made the attacks stop. I overheard him telling Professor McGonagall so while the Gryffindors were lining up for Transfiguration.

"I don't think there'll be any more trouble, Minerva," he said, tapping his nose knowingly and winking. "You know, what the school needs now is a morale-booster. Wash away the memories of last term! I won't say any more just now, but I think I know just the thing..."

He tapped his nose again and strode off. Lockhart's idea of a morale-booster became clear at breakfast time on February fourteenth. I hadn't had much sleep because of a late-running Quidditch practice the night before, and I hurried down to the Great Hall, slightly late. I thought, for a moment, that I'd walked through the wrong doors.

The walls were all covered with large, lurid pink flowers. Worse still, heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling. I went over to the Gryffindor table, where Ron was sitting looking sickened, and Hermione seemed to have been overcome with giggles.

"What's going on?" I asked them, sitting down and wiping confetti off my bacon. Ron pointed to the teachers' table, apparently too disgusted to speak. Lockhart, wearing lurid pink robes to match the decorations, was waving for silence. The teachers on either side of him were looking stony-faced.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all - and it doesn't end here!" Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.

"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands. Snape was looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison.

"Please, Hermione, tell me you weren't one of the forty-six," said Ron as we left the Great Hall for our first lesson. Hermione suddenly became very interested in searching her bag for her schedule and didn't answer.

All day long, the dwarfs kept barging into their classes to deliver valentines, to the annoyance of the teachers, and late that afternoon as the Gryffindors were walking upstairs for Charms, one of the dwarfs caught up with me.

"Oy, you! 'Arry Potter!" shouted a particularly grim-looking dwarf, elbowing people out of the way to get to me.

Hot all over at the thought of being given a valentine in front of a line of first years, which happened to include Ginny Weasley, not to mention Kat, I tried to escape. The dwarf, however, cut his way through the crowd by kicking people's shins, and reached me before I'd gone two paces.

I glanced up to see Kat howling with uncontrollable laughter at the expression on my face. I glared at her and she just stuck her tongue out at me and continued laughing.

"I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person," he said, twanging his harp in a threatening sort of way.

"Not here," I hissed, trying to escape.

"Stay still !" grunted the dwarf, grabbing hold of my bag and pulling me back.

"Let me go!" I snarled, tugging. With a loud ripping noise, my bag split in two. My books, wand, parchment, and quill spilled onto the floor and my ink bottle smashed over everything. I scrambled around, trying to pick it all up before the dwarf started singing, causing something of a holdup in the corridor.

"Repairo!" Kat bent down to help me and we started cramming stuff back into my newly fixed bag.

"What's going on here?" came the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. I started stuffing everything feverishly into my bag, desperate to get away before Malfoy could hear the musical valentine.

"What's all this commotion?" said another familiar voice as Percy Weasley arrived.

Losing my head, I tried to make a run for it, but the dwarf seized me around the knees and brought me crashing to the floor. I heard the twinkling sound of bells and looked up to see Kat laughing at me again.

"Right," he said, sitting on my ankles. "Here is your singing valentine:

His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,

His hair is as dark as a blackboard.

I wish he was mine, he's really divine,

The hero who conquered the Dark Lord."

I would have given all the gold in Gringotts to evaporate on the spot. Kat was dying with laughter. I frowned at her and tried valiantly to laugh along with everyone else, as I got up, my feet numb from the weight of the dwarf, as Percy Weasley did his best to disperse the crowd, some of whom were crying with mirth.

"Off you go, off you go, the bell rang five minutes ago, off to class, now," he said, shooing some of the younger students away.

"And you, Malfoy -" I glanced over in time to see Malfoy stoop and snatch up something. Leering, he showed it to Crabbe and Goyle, and I realized that he'd got Riddle's diary.

"Give that back," I said quietly.

"Wonder what Potter's written in this?" said Malfoy, who obviously hadn't noticed the year on the cover and thought he had my own diary. A hush fell over the onlookers. Ginny and Kat were both staring from the diary to me, looking terrified.

"You kept it!" Kat hissed in my ear furiously.

"Hand it over, Malfoy," said Percy sternly.

"When I've had a look," said Malfoy, waving the diary tauntingly at me.

Percy said, "As a school prefect -" but I had lost my temper. I pulled out my wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" and just as Snape had disarmed Lockhart, so Malfoy found the diary shooting out of his hand into the air. Ron, grinning broadly, caught it.

"Harry!" said Percy loudly. "No magic in the corridors. I'll have to report this, you know!" But I didn't care, I was one-up on Malfoy, and that was worth five points from Gryffindor any day. Malfoy was looking furious, and as Ginny passed him to enter her classroom, he yelled spitefully after her, "I don't think Potter liked your valentine much!"

Ginny covered her face with her hands and ran into class. Snarling, Ron pulled out his wand, too, but I pulled him away. Ron didn't need to spend the whole of Charms belching slugs.

It wasn't until they had reached Professor Flitwick's class that I noticed something rather odd about Riddle's diary. All my other books were drenched in scarlet ink. The diary, however, was as clean as it had been before the ink bottle had smashed all over it.

I tried to point this out to Ron, but Ron was having trouble with his wand again; large purple bubbles were blossoming out of the end, and he wasn't much interested in anything else.

I went to bed before anyone else in the dormitory that night. This was partly because I didn't think I could stand Fred and George singing, "His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad" one more time, and partly because I wanted to examine Riddle's diary again, and knew that Ron thought I was wasting my time.

I sat on my four-poster and flicked through the blank pages, not one of which had a trace of scarlet ink on it. Then I pulled a new bottle out of my bedside cabinet, dipped a quill into it, and dropped a blot onto the first page of the diary. The ink shone brightly on the paper for a second and then, as though it was being sucked into the page, vanished. Excited, I loaded up his quill a second time and wrote, "My name is Harry Potter."

The words shone momentarily on the page and they, too, sank without trace. Then, at last, something happened. Oozing back out of the page, in my very own ink, came words I had never written.

"Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?" These words, too, faded away, but not before I had started to scribble back.

"Someone tried to flush it down a toilet." I waited eagerly for Riddle's reply.

"Lucky that I recorded my memories in some more lasting way than ink. But I always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that this diary holds memories of terrible things. Things that were covered up. Things that happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"That's where I am now, I'm at Hogwarts, and horrible stuff's been happening. Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Of course I know about the Chamber. In my fifth year, the Chamber was opened and the monster attacked several students, finally killing one. I caught the person who'd opened the Chamber and he was expelled. But the headmaster, Professor Dippet, ashamed that such a thing had happened at Hogwarts, forbade me to tell the truth. They gave me a nice, shiny, engraved trophy for my trouble and warned me to keep my mouth shut. But I knew it could happen again. The monster lived on, and the one who had the power to release it was not imprisoned."

"It's happening again now. There have been three attacks and no one seems to know who's behind them. Who was it last time?"

"I can show you, if you like. You don't have to take my word for it. I can take you inside my memory of the night when I caught him."

I hesitated, my quill suspended over the diary. What did Riddle mean? How could I be taken inside somebody else's memory?

"Let me show you."

I paused for a fraction of a second and then wrote two letters.

"OK."

The pages of the diary began to blow as though caught in a high wind, stopping halfway through the month of June. Mouth hanging open, I saw that the little square for June thirteenth seemed to have turned into a minuscule television screen and before I knew what was happening, I was pitched headfirst through the opening in the page, into a whirl of color and shadow.

I felt my feet hit solid ground, and stood, shaking, as the blurred shapes around me came suddenly into focus.

\---------------------------------------------

I landed spread-eagled on my four-poster in the Gryffindor dormitory, Riddle's diary lying open on my stomach. Before I had time to regain my breath, the dormitory door opened and Ron came in.

"There you are," he said.

I sat up. I was sweating and shaking.

"What's up?" said Ron, looking at me with concern.

"It was Hagrid, Ron. Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago."


	13. The Sacking

(Hey everyone! Hope you're liking the story so far! I know these last few chapters have been a little bland but I promise, things will start to pick up soon! Stay in tune for the big reveal at the end!)

Katrina's POV

The next morning, Harry filled me and Hermione in on what the diary had shown him. I frowned, not sure what to think. I knew from past experience that the diary was evil, but at the same time, Tom had been there for me when I needed someone to talk to other than Draco, and he couldnt be all bad! right? Maybe I had misread the situation?

We had always known that Hagrid had an unfortunate liking for large and monstrous creatures. During our first year at Hogwarts he had tried to raise a dragon in his little wooden house, and it would be a long time before we forgot the giant, three-headed dog he'd christened "Fluffy."

And if, as a boy, Hagrid had heard that a monster was hidden somewhere in the castle, we were sure he'd have gone to any lengths for a glimpse of it. He'd probably thought it was a shame that the monster had been cooped up so long, and thought it deserved the chance to stretch its many legs; I could just imagine the thirteen-year-old Hagrid trying to fit a leash and collar on it. But I was equally certain that Hagrid would never have meant to kill anybody.

"Do you think we should go and ask Hagrid about it all?" Hermione asked nervously one day.

"That'd be a cheerful visit," said Ron. " 'Hello, Hagrid. Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?' "

In the end, we decided that we would not say anything to Hagrid unless there was another attack, and as more and more days went by with no whisper from the disembodied voice, we became hopeful that we would never need to talk to him about why he had been expelled. It was no several months since the last attack and in March several of the Mandrakes threw a loud and raucous party in greenhouse three. This made Professor Sprout very happy.

"The moment they start trying to move into each other's pots, we'll know they're fully mature," she told us. "Then we'll be able to revive those poor people in the hospital wing."

Us second years were given something new to think about during their Easter holidays. The time had come to choose our subjects for the third year, a matter that Hermione and I, at least, took very seriously.

"It could affect our whole future," Hermione told Harry and Ron as we a poured over lists of new subjects, marking them with checks.

"I just want to give up Potions," said Harry.

"We can't," said Ron gloomily. "We keep all our old subjects, or I'd've ditched Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"But that's very important!" said Hermione, shocked.

"Not the way Lockhart teaches it," said Ron. "I haven't learned anything from him except not to set pixies loose."

Neville Longbottom had been sent letters from all the witches and wizards in his family, all giving him different advice on what to choose. Confused and worried, he sat reading the subject lists with his tongue poking out, asking people whether they thought Arithmancy sounded more difficult than the study of Ancient Runes.

Dean Thomas, who, like Harry, had grown up with Muggles, ended up closing his eyes and jabbing his wand at the list, then picking the subjects it landed on. Hermione and I took nobody's advice but signed up for everything.

In the end, Harry chose the same new subjects as Ron, I shook my head at this but let it go. It was up to them after all to choose what classes to take next year. Besides classes, I also had Quidditch to worry about. Wood was insisting on team practices every night after dinner, so that I barely had time for anything but Quidditch and homework.

However, the training sessions were getting better, or at least drier, and the evening before Saturday's match I went up to my dormitory to drop off my broomstick feeling Gryffindor's chances for the Quidditch Cup had never been better.

\----------------------------------------------

The next morning Harry filled me in over breakfast. Apparently someone had stolen Riddle's diary, but honestly, I wasn't that upset about the news. I thought it was probably for the best. This way, Harry wouldn't be influenced by the evil that I had sensed contained within it!

We were leaving the Great Hall and heading to the Quidditch pitch when we heard it yet again -

"Kill this time...let me rip...tear..."

Harry and I shouted aloud and Ron and Hermione both jumped away from us in alarm.

"The voice!" We said, looking over our shoulders. "We just heard it again - didn't you?"

Ron shook his head, wide-eyed. Hermione, however, clapped a hand to her forehead.

"Harry, Kat, I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!" And she sprinted away, up the stairs.

"What does she understand?" said Harry distractedly, still looking around, trying to tell where the voice had come from.

"Loads more than I do," said Ron, shaking his head.

"But why's she got to go to the library?"

"Because that's what Hermione does," said Ron, shrugging.

"When in doubt, go to the library."

Harry stood, irresolute, trying to catch the voice again, but people were now emerging from the Great Hall behind us, talking loudly, exiting through the front doors on their way to the Quidditch pitch.

"You'd better get moving," said Ron. "It's nearly eleven - the match -"

I dragged Harry behind me down to the Quidditch pitch and into the changing room. After we all changed into our scarlet robes, we walked into the field. As Oliver Wood took off for a warm-up flight around the goal posts; Madam Hooch released the balls. The Hufflepuffs, who played in canary yellow, were standing in a huddle, having a last-minute discussion of tactics.

I was just mounting my broom when Professor McGonagall came half marching, half running across the pitch, carrying an enormous purple megaphone. My heart dropped like a stone.

"This match has been canceled," Minnie called through the megaphone, addressing the packed stadium. There were boos and shouts. Oliver Wood, looking devastated, landed and ran toward Minnie without getting off his broomstick.

"But, Professor!" he shouted. "We've got to play - the Cup - Gryffindor -"

Minnie ignored him and continued to shout through her megaphone: "All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!"

Then she lowered the megaphone and beckoned Harry and I over to her.

"Potter, Katrina, dear. I think you'd better come with me..." I saw Ron detach himself from the complaining crowd; he came running up to us as we set off toward the castle. To Harry's and my surprise, Minnie didn't object.

"Yes, perhaps you'd better come, too, Weasley..."

"This will be a bit of a shock," said Minnie in a gentle voice as we approached the infirmary. "There has been another attack...another double attack."

My insides did a horrible somersault. Minnie pushed the door open and we entered. Madam Pomfrey was bending over a sixth-year girl with long, curly hair. I recognized her as one of the Ravenclaw prefects. And on the bed next to her was -

"Hermione!" I moaned.

Hermione lay utterly still, her eyes open and glassy.

"They were found near the library," said Minnie.

"I don't suppose either of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them..." She was holding up a small, circular mirror. Harry, Ron, and I shook our heads, both staring at Hermione.

"I will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower," said Minnie heavily. "I need to address the students in any case."

"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities."

"That's two Gryffindors down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, one Ravenclaw, and one Hufflepuff," said the Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan, counting on his fingers after Minnie left the room. Haven't any of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn't it obvious all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The Heir of Slytherin, the monster of Slytherin - why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out?" he roared, to nods and scattered applause.

"What're we going to do?" said Ron quietly.

"D'you think they suspect Hagrid?"

"We've got to go and talk to him," said Harry, making up his mind. "I can't believe it's him this time, but if he set the monster loose last time he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets, and that's a start."

"But Minnie said we've got to stay in our tower unless we're in class -"

"I think," said Harry, more quietly still, "it's time to get my dad's old cloak out again."

\----------------------------------------------

The journey through the dark and deserted castle corridors wasn't enjoyable. Teachers, prefects, and ghosts were marching the corridors in pairs, staring around for any unusual activity. The Invisibility Cloak didn't stop us making any noise, and there was a particularly tense moment when Ron stubbed his toe only yards from the spot where Snape stood standing guard.

Thankfully, Snape sneezed at almost exactly the moment Ron swore. It was with relief that we reached the oak front doors and eased them open.

It was a clear, starry night. We hurried toward the lit windows of Hagrid's house and pulled off the cloak only when they were right outside his front door. Seconds after we had knocked, Hagrid flung it open. We found ourselves face-to-face with him aiming a crossbow at them. Fang the boarhound barked loudly behind him.

"Oh," he said, lowering the weapon and staring at us.

"What're you three doin' here?"

"What's that for?" said Harry, pointing at the crossbow as we stepped inside.

"Nothin' - nothin' -" Hagrid muttered. "I've bin expectin' - doesn' matter - Sit down - I'll make tea -"

He hardly seemed to know what he was doing. He nearly extinguished the fire, spilling water from the kettle on it, and then smashed the teapot with a nervous jerk of his massive hand.

"Are you okay, Hagrid?" I asked cautiously. "Did you hear about Hermione?"

"Oh, I heard, all righ'," said Hagrid, a slight break in his voice. He kept glancing nervously at the windows. He poured us both large mugs of boiling water (he had forgotten to add tea bags) and was just putting a slab of fruitcake on a plate when there was a loud knock on the door.

Hagrid dropped the fruitcake. Harry, Ron, and I exchanged panic-stricken looks, then threw the Invisibility Cloak back over ourselves and retreated into a corner. Hagrid checked that they were hidden, seized his crossbow, and flung open his door once more.

"Good evening, Hagrid."

It was grandfather! He entered, looking deadly serious, and was followed by a second, very odd-looking man.

The stranger had rumpled gray hair and an anxious expression, and was wearing a strange mixture of clothes: a pinstriped suit, a scarlet tie, a long black cloak, and pointed purple boots. Under his arm he carried a lime-green bowler.

"That's Dad's boss!" Ron breathed. "Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic!"

I elbowed Ron hard to make him shut up.

"Bad business, Hagrid," said Fudge in a rather clipped tone.

"Very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on Muggle-borns. Things've gone far enough. Ministry's got to act."

"I never," said Hagrid, looking imploringly at Dumbledore.

"You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir -"

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence," said grandfather, frowning at Fudge.

"Look, Albus," said Fudge, uncomfortably. "Hagrid's record's against him. Ministry's got to do something - the school governors have been in touch -"

"Yet again, Cornelius, I tell you that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest," said grandfather. His blue eyes were full of a fire I had never seen before.

"Look at it from my point of view," said Fudge, fidgeting with his bowler. "I'm under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen to be doing something. If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and no more said. But I've got to take him. Got to. Wouldn't be doing my duty -"

"Take me?" said Hagrid, who was trembling. "Take me where?"

"For a short stretch only," said Fudge, not meeting Hagrid's eyes.

"Not a punishment, Hagrid, more a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be let out with a full apology -"

"Not Azkaban?" croaked Hagrid.

Before Fudge could answer, there was another loud rap on the door.

Grandfather answered it. It was Harry's turn for an elbow in the ribs; he'd let out an audible gasp. Mr. Lucius Malfoy strode into Hagrid's hut, swathed in a long black traveling cloak, smiling a cold and satisfied smile. Fang started to growl.

"Already here, Fudge," he said approvingly. "Good, good..."

"What're you doin' here?" said Hagrid furiously. "Get outta my house!"

"My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your - er - d'you call this a house?" said Lucius Malfoy, sneering as he looked around the small cabin. "I simply called at the school and was told that the headmaster was here."

"And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?" said grandfather. He spoke politely, but the fire was still blazing in his blue eyes.

"Dreadful thing, Dumbledore," said Malfoy lazily, taking out a long roll of parchment, "but the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension - you'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. How many attacks have there been now? Two more this afternoon, wasn't it? At this rate, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an awful loss that would be to the school."

"Oh, now, see here, Lucius," said Fudge, looking alarmed,

"Dumbledore suspended - no, no - last thing we want just now -"

"The appointment - or suspension - of the headmaster is a matter for the governors, Fudge," said Mr. Malfoy smoothly. "And as Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks -"

"See here, Malfoy, if Dumbledore can't stop them," said Fudge, whose upper lip was sweating now, "I mean to say, who can?"

"That remains to be seen," said Mr. Malfoy with a nasty smile.

"But as all twelve of us have voted -"

Hagrid leapt to his feet, his shaggy black head grazing the ceiling. I just stood there frozen, looking at Lucius with fury in my eyes. I felt my power rise up and had to use all my will power to force it down.

"An' how many did yeh have ter threaten an' blackmail before they agreed, Malfoy, eh?" he roared.

"Dear, dear, you know, that temper of yours will lead you into trouble one of these days, Hagrid," said Mr. Malfoy. "I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that. They won't like it at all."

"Yeh can' take Dumbledore!" yelled Hagrid, making Fang the boarhound cower and whimper in his basket. "Take him away, an' the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance! There'll be killin' next!"

"Calm yourself, Hagrid," said grandfather sharply. He looked at Lucius Malfoy.

"If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside -"

"But -" stuttered Fudge.

"No!" growled Hagrid.

"However," said grandfather, speaking very slowly and clearly so that none of us could miss a word, "you will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

For a second, I was almost sure grandfather's eyes flickered toward the corner where we stood hidden.

"Admirable sentiments," said Malfoy, bowing. "We shall all miss your - er / highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only hope that your successor will manage to prevent any - ah - killins." Harry and Ron had to grab me around the waist to stop me from lunging at Lucius and blowing our cover.

He strode to the cabin door, opened it, and bowed Dumbledore out. Fudge, fiddling with his bowler, waited for Hagrid to go ahead of him, but Hagrid stood his ground, took a deep breath, and said carefully, "If anyone wanted ter find out some stuff, all they'd have ter do would be ter follow the spiders. That'd lead 'em right! That's all I'm sayin'." Fudge stared at him in amazement.

"All right, I'm comin'," said Hagrid, pulling on his moleskin overcoat. But as he was about to follow Fudge through the door, he stopped again and said loudly, "An' someone'll need ter feed Fang while I'm away." The door banged shut and Ron pulled off the Invisibility Cloak.

"We're in trouble now," he said hoarsely. "No Dumbledore. They might as well close the school tonight. There'll be an attack a day with him gone."

Fang started howling, scratching at the closed door. Harry and Ron looked at me in horror and tried to get me to move, but I was frozen solid. I couldn't believe what had just happened to grandfather. He had been sacked!

It took a lot of convincing before Harry and Ron could get me to head back towards the castle. While I slept next to Harry on the couch again that night,  
I couldn't help but toss and turn as my dreams were filled with images of monsters running down the halls killing students right and left.


	14. Another Message on the Wall

Katrina's POV

The following week was a haze for me. I went to class in a state of shock and only barely managed to do my homework. Harry and Ron tried to cheer me up but it wasn't working. They reminded me of Hagrid's advice to follow the spiders but I couldn't care less. I was to worried about my grandfather's fate to care about some stupid spiders!

But they were still on the case and one morning Harry and Ron came into the hall looking quite frazzled.

"What's wrong with you two!" I burst out. Their strange appearance was enough to bring me out of my daze.

"We followed the spiders last night!" Ron said shuddering in terror at the memory. He was deathly afraid of them.

"You did what! You guys could have been caught! Not to mention seriously injured!"

"Just listen to what we found out! It wasn't Hagrid who opened the Chamber of Secrets! And we think the entrance is in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!" I stared at them trying to process the information.

They explained everything to me and I looked at them in surprise.

"Wow, I missed a LOT didn't I!"

\----------------------------------------------

We were trying to find a way to sneak into the girl's bathroom the next morning when Ron's sister came up to us.

"I've got to tell you something," Ginny mumbled, carefully not looking at Harry or I.

"What is it?" asked Ron.

Ginny looked as though she couldn't find the right words.

"What is it, Ginny? You can tell us anything." I reminded her.

Ginny opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Harry leaned forward and spoke quietly, so that only Ginny, Ron, and I could hear him.

"Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets? Have you seen something? Someone acting oddly?"

Ginny drew a deep breath and, at that precise moment, Percy Weasley appeared, looking tired and wan.

"If you've finished eating, I'll take that seat, Ginny. I'm starving, I've only just come off patrol duty."

Ginny jumped up as though her chair had just been electrified, gave Percy a fleeting, frightened look, and scampered away. Percy sat down and grabbed a mug from the center of the table.

"Percy!" said Ron angrily. "She was just about to tell us something important!"

\----------------------------------------------

"Potter! Weasley! What are you doing?" It was Minnie, and her mouth was the thinnest of thin lines. Harry, Ron, and I had managed to sneak away from the teacher leading us to our next class and had been on our way to Myrtle's bathroom to inspect it.

"We were - we were -" Ron stammered. "We were going to - to go and see -"

"Hermione," said Harry. Ron, Minnie, and I all looked at him.

"We haven't seen her for ages, Professor," Harry went on hurriedly, treading on Ron's foot, "and we thought we'd sneak into the hospital wing, you know, and tell her the Mandrakes are nearly ready and, er, not to worry -"

Minnie was still staring at him, and for a moment, I thought she was going to explode, but when she spoke, it was in a strangely croaky voice.

"Of course," she said, I saw a tear glistening in her beady eye. "Of course, I realize this has all been hardest on the friends of those who have been...I quite understand. Yes, of course you three may visit Miss Granger. I will inform Professor Binns where you've gone. Tell Madam Pomfrey I have given my permission."

\----------------------------------------------

"Wonder if she did see the attacker, though?" said Ron, looking sadly at Hermione's rigid face. "Because if he sneaked up on them all, no one'll ever know..."

But Harry and I weren't looking at Hermione's face. We were more interested in her right hand. It lay clenched on top of her blankets, and bending closer, we saw that a piece of paper was scrunched inside her fist.

Making sure that Madam Pomfrey was nowhere near, I pointed this out to Ron.

"Try and get it out," Ron whispered, shifting his chair so that he blocked us from Madam Pomfrey's view.

It was no easy task. Hermione's hand was clamped so tightly around the paper that I was sure I was going to tear it. While Ron kept watch we tugged and twisted, and at last, after several tense minutes, the paper came free.

It was a page torn from a very old library book. Harry smoothed it out eagerly and Ron leaned close to read it, too.

Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of  
killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it.

And beneath this, a single word had been written, in a hand we recognized as Hermione's. Pipes.

It was as though somebody had just flicked a light on in my brain.

"Harry!" I breathed. "This is it. This is the answer. The monster in the Chamber's a basilisk - a giant serpent! That's why we've been hearing that voice all over the place, and nobody else has heard it. It's because we understand Parseltongue..."

Harry looked up at the beds around him. "The basilisk kills people by looking at them. But no one's died - because no one looked it straight in the eye. Colin saw it through his camera. The basilisk burned up all the film inside it, but Colin just got Petrified. Justin...Justin must've seen the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he couldn't die again . . . and Hermione and that Ravenclaw prefect were found with a mirror next to them. Hermione had just realized the monster was a basilisk. I bet you anything she warned the first person she met to look around corners with a mirror first! And that girl pulled out her mirror - and -"

Ron's jaw had dropped. "And Mrs. Norris?" he whispered eagerly.

I could see Harry thinking hard, picturing the scene on the night of Halloween. "The water..." he said slowly. "The flood from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I bet you Mrs. Norris only saw the reflection..."

I scanned the page in my hand eagerly. The more I looked at it, the more it made sense.

"...The crowing of the rooster...is fatal to it!" I read aloud. "Hagrid's roosters were killed! The Heir of Slytherin didn't want one anywhere near the castle once the Chamber was opened! Spiders flee before it! It all fits!"

"But how's the basilisk been getting around the place?" said Ron.

"A giant snake...Someone would've seen..."

Harry, however, pointed at the word Hermione had scribbled at the foot of the page.

"Pipes," he said. "Pipes...Ron, Kat, it's been using the plumbing. We've been hearing that voice inside the walls...This means, we can't be the only Parselmouths in the school. The Heir of Slytherin's one, too. That's how he's been controlling the basilisk."

"What're we going to do?" said Ron, whose eyes were flashing.

"Should we go straight to Minnie?"

"Let's go to the staffroom," said Harry, jumping up. "She'll be there in ten minutes. It's nearly break."

\----------------------------------------------

I was running behind Harry and Ron towards the staff room when I heard a noise come from behind. I stopped and looked around cautiously, my nerves on edge. I backed away slowly as I heard footsteps approaching.

A shadowy figure turned into the hallway and looked straight at me. I continued to back up but there was no where to go, I had backed up myself I to the wall.

"Who, who are you?" I whispered as the shadow drew closer and closer.

The figure pointed a wand at me and before I could react, everything went black.

\----------------------------------------------  
Harry's POV

We ran downstairs. Not wanting to be discovered hanging around in another corridor, we went straight into the deserted staffroom. It was a large, paneled room full of dark, wooden chairs.

Ron and I paced around it, too excited to sit down.

"Hey, where did Kat go? She was right behind us!"

"No idea! Maybe she went back to her room, who knows." We stood around waiting for the teachers to come back after the bell rang.

But the bell to signal break never came. Instead, echoing through the corridors came Professor McGonagall's voice, magically magnified.

"All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staffroom. Immediately, please."

I wheeled around to stare at Ron.

"Not another attack? Not now?"

"What'll we do?" said Ron, aghast. "Go back to the dormitory?"

"No," I said, glancing around. There was an ugly sort of wardrobe to my left, full of the teachers' cloaks. "In here. Let's hear what it's all about. Then we can tell them what we've found out."

We hid ourselves inside it, listening to the rumbling of hundreds of people moving overhead, and the staffroom door banging open. From between the musty folds of the cloaks, we watched the teachers filtering into the room. Some of them were looking puzzled, others downright scared. Then Professor McGonagall arrived.

"It has happened," she told the silent staffroom. "Two students have been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and said, "How can you be sure?"

"The Heir of Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall, who was very white, "left another message. Right underneath the first one.

'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever and the child known as Kat is mine now.' "

Professor Flitwick burst into tears.

"Who is it?" said Madam Hooch, who had sunk, weak-kneed, into a chair. "Who is the second student?"

"Ginny Weasley," said Professor McGonagall.

Ron and I slid to the bottom of the wardrobe as our world ended. The Heir of Slytherin had Kat! Merlin's pants! Not again! I couldn't let this happen again. How many times was I going to break my promise of keeping her safe!

Images of her laying on a cold dungeon floor lifeless and frozen filled my mind and I whimpered as my heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces. I looked at Ron and saw my pain reflected in his eyes as tears spilled over and onto our cheeks.

(Let me know what you guys thought about the chapter!)


	15. The Chamber of Secrets

Harry's POV

It was probably the worst day of my entire life. Ron, Fred, George, and I sat together in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, unable to say anything to each other. Percy wasn't there. He had gone to send an owl to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, then shut himself up in his dormitory.

No afternoon ever lasted as long as that one, nor had Gryffindor Tower ever been so crowded, yet so quiet. Near sunset, Fred and George went up to bed, unable to sit there any longer.

"She knew something, Harry," said Ron, speaking for the first time since they had entered the wardrobe in the staffroom. "That's why she was taken. It wasn't some stupid thing about Percy at all. She'd found out something about the Chamber of Secrets. That must be why she was -" Ron rubbed his eyes frantically. "I mean, she was a pureblood. There can't be any other reason."

I just nodded my head, pictures of Kat's lifeless body still flashing before my eyes. Why had she been taken? She hadn't known anything more than we had!

This was the worst I had ever felt. If only there was something we could do. Anything!

"Harry," said Ron. "D'you think there's any chance at all they're not - you know -" I didn't know what to say. I couldn't see how Ginny or Kat could still be alive.

"D'you know what?" said Ron. "I think we should go and see Lockhart. Tell him what we know. He's going to try and get into the Chamber. We can tell him where we think it is, and tell him it's a basilisk in there."

Because I couldn't think of anything else to do, and because I wanted to do doing something, I agreed. The Gryffindors around us were so miserable, and felt so sorry for the Weasleys and myself, that nobody tried to stop us as we got up, crossed the room, and left through the portrait hole.

Darkness was falling as we walked down to Lockhart's office. There seemed to be a lot of activity going on inside it. We could hear scraping, thumps, and hurried footsteps.

I knocked and there was a sudden silence from inside. Then the door opened the tiniest crack and we saw one of Lockhart's eyes peering through it.

"Oh - Mr. Potter - Mr. Weasley -" he said, opening the door a bit wider. "I'm rather busy at the moment - if you would be quick -"

"Professor, we've got some information for you," I said.

"We think it'll help you."

"Er - well - it's not terribly -" The side of Lockhart's face that we could see looked very uncomfortable. "I mean - well - all right -" He opened the door and we entered.

His office had been almost completely stripped. Two large trunks stood open on the floor. Robes, jade-green, lilac, midnight-blue, had been hastily folded into one of them; books were jumbled untidily into the other. The photographs that had covered the walls were now crammed into boxes on the desk.

"Are you going somewhere?" I exclaimed.

"Er, well, yes," said Lockhart, ripping a life-size poster of himself from the back of the door as he spoke and starting to roll it up.

"Urgent call - unavoidable - got to go -"

"What about my sister?" said Ron jerkily.

"What about KAT!" I yelled furiously.

"Well, as to that - most unfortunate -" said Lockhart, avoiding our eyes as he wrenched open a drawer and started emptying the contents into a bag. "No one regrets more than I -"

"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" I shouted. "You can't go now! Not with all the Dark stuff going on here!"

"Well - I must say - when I took the job -" Lockhart muttered, now piling socks on top of his robes. "nothing in the job description - didn't expect -"

"You mean you're running away?" I said disbelievingly. "After all that stuff you did in your books -"

"Books can be misleading," said Lockhart delicately.

"You wrote them!"

"My dear boy," said Lockhart, straightening up and frowning at me. "Do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a hairy chin. I mean, come on -"

"So you've just been taking credit for what a load of other people have done?" I said incredulously.

"Harry, Harry," said Lockhart, shaking his head impatiently, "it's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing it. If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's my Memory Charms. No, it's been a lot of work, Harry. It's not all book signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long hard slog."

He banged the lids of his trunks shut and locked them. "Let's see," he said. "I think that's everything. Yes. Only one thing left."

He pulled out his wand and turned to us. "Awfully sorry, boys, but I'll have to put a Memory Charm on you now. Can't have you blabbing my secrets all over the place. I'd never sell another book -"

I reached my wand just in time. Lockhart had barely raised his, when I bellowed, "Expelliarmus!" Lockhart was blasted backward, falling over his trunk; his wand flew high into the air; Ron caught it, and flung it out of the open window.

"Shouldn't have let Professor Snape teach us that one," I said furiously, kicking Lockhart's trunk aside. Lockhart was looking up at me, feeble once more. I was still pointing my wand at him.

"What d'you want me to do?" said Lockhart weakly. "I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do."

"You're in luck," I said, forcing Lockhart to his feet at wandpoint. "We think we know where it is. And what's inside it.

Let's go."

We marched Lockhart out of his office and down the nearest stairs, along the dark corridor where the messages shone on the wall, to the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I glanced back at Kat's name, written in blood, and my heart sank further into disparity. But we had a job to do.

We sent Lockhart in first. I was pleased to see that he was shaking. Moaning Myrtle was sitting on the tank of the end toilet.

"Oh, it's you," she said when she saw me. "What do you want this time?"

"To ask you how you died," I said. Myrtle's whole aspect changed at once. She looked as though she had never been asked such a flattering question.

"Ooooh, it was dreadful," she said with relish. "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own  
toilet, and then -" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining.

"I died."

"How?"

"No idea," said Myrtle in hushed tones. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away..." She looked dreamily at me.

"Where exactly did you see the eyes?" I asked.

"Somewhere there," said Myrtle, pointing vaguely toward the sink in front of her toilet.

Ron and I hurried over to it. Lockhart was standing well back, a look of utter terror on his face.

It looked like an ordinary sink. We examined every inch of it, inside and out, including the pipes below. And then I saw it: Scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake.

"That tap's never worked," said Myrtle brightly as I tried to turn it.

"Harry," said Ron. "Say something. Something in Parseltongue."

"But -" I thought hard. The only times I'd ever managed to speak Parseltongue were when I'd been faced with a real snake. I stared hard at the tiny engraving, trying to imagine it was real.

"Open up," I looked at Ron, who shook his head.

"English," he said.

I shook my head and tried to shake the image of Kat out of my mind. I looked back at the snake, willing myself to believe it was alive. If I moved my head, the candlelight made it look as though it were moving.

"Open up," I said.

Except that the words weren't what I heard; a strange hissing had escaped, and at once the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.

I heard Ron gasp and looked up again. I had made up my mind on what I was going to do. "I'm going down there," I said.

I couldn't not go, not now we had found the entrance to the Chamber, not if there was even the faintest, slimmest, wildest chance that Kat and Ginny might be alive.

"Me too," said Ron. There was a pause.

"Well, you hardly seem to need me," said Lockhart, with a shadow of his old smile. "I'll just -"

He put his hand on the door knob, but Ron and I both pointed our wands at him.

"You can go first," Ron snarled.

White-faced and wandless, Lockhart approached the opening.

"Boys," he said, his voice feeble. "Boys, what good will it do?"

I jabbed him in the back with my wand. Lockhart slid his legs into the pipe.

"I really don't think -" he started to say, but Ron gave him a push, and he slid out of sight. I followed quickly. I lowered myself slowly into the pipe, then let go.

It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. I could see more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as ours, which twisted and turned, sloping steeply downward, and I knew that I was falling deeper below the school than even the dungeons. Behind me I could hear Ron, thudding slightly at the curves.

And then, just as I had begun to worry about what would happen when I hit the ground, the pipe leveled out, and I shot out of the end with a wet thud, landing on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel large enough to stand in. Lockhart was getting to his feet a little ways away, covered in slime and white as a ghost. I stood aside as Ron came whizzing out of the pipe, too.

"We must be miles under the school," I said, my voice echoing in the black tunnel.

"Under the lake, probably," said Ron, squinting around at the dark, slimy walls.

All three of us turned to stare into the darkness ahead.

"Lumos!" I muttered to my wand and it lit again. "C'mon," I said to Ron and Lockhart, and off we went, out footsteps slapping loudly on the wet floor.

The tunnel was so dark that we could only see a little distance ahead. Out shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous in the wandlight.

"Remember," I said quietly as we walked cautiously forward, "any sign of movement, close your eyes right away..."

But the tunnel was quiet as the grave, and the first unexpected sound we heard was a loud crunch as Ron stepped on what turned out to be a rat's skull. I lowered my wand to look at the floor and saw that it was littered with small animal bones. Trying very hard not to imagine what Kat might look like if we found her, I led the way forward, around a dark bend in the tunnel.

"Harry - there's something up there -" said Ron hoarsely, grabbing my shoulder.

We froze, watching. I could just see the outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving.

"Maybe it's asleep," I breathed, glancing back at the other two. Lockhart's hands were pressed over his eyes. I turned back to look at the thing, my heart beating so fast it hurt.

Very slowly, my eyes as narrow as I could make them and still see, I edged forward, my wand held high.

The light slid over a gigantic snake skin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had shed it must have been twenty feet long at least.

"Blimey," said Ron weakly.

There was a sudden movement behind us. Gilderoy Lockhart's knees had given way.

"Get up," said Ron sharply, pointing his wand at Lockhart.

Lockhart got to his feet - then he dived at Ron, knocking him to the ground.

I jumped forward, but too late - Lockhart was straightening up, panting, Ron's wand in his hand and a gleaming smile back on his face.

"The adventure ends here, boys!" he said. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girls, and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of their mangled bodies - say good-bye to your memories!"

He raised Ron's Spellotaped wand high over his head and yelled,

"Obliviate!"

The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb. I flung my arms over my head and ran, slipping over the coils of snake skin, out of the way of great chunks of tunnel ceiling that were thundering to the floor. Next moment, I was standing alone, gazing at a solid wall of broken rock.

"Ron!" I shouted. "Are you okay? Ron!"

"I'm here!" came Ron's muffled voice from behind the rockfall. "I'm okay - this git's not, though - he got blasted by the wand -"

There was a dull thud and a loud "ow!" It sounded as though Ron had just kicked Lockhart in the shins.

"What now?" Ron's voice said, sounding desperate. "We can't get through - it'll take ages..."

I looked up at the tunnel ceiling. Huge cracks had appeared in it. I had never tried to break apart anything as large as these rocks by magic, and now didn't seem a good moment to try - what if the whole tunnel caved in?

There was another thud and another "ow!" from behind the rocks. They were wasting time. Kat and Ginny had already been in the Chamber of Secrets for hours...I knew there was only one thing to do.

"Wait there," I called to Ron. "Wait with Lockhart. I'll go on...If I'm not back in an hour..."

There was a very pregnant pause. "I'll try and shift some of this rock," said Ron, who seemed to be trying to keep his voice steady. "So you can - can get back through. And, Harry -"

"See you in a bit," I said, trying to inject some confidence into his shaking voice.

And I set off alone past the giant snake skin. Soon the distant noise of Ron straining to shift the rocks was gone. The tunnel turned and turned again. Every nerve in my body was tingling unpleasantly. I wanted the tunnel to end, yet dreaded what I'd find when it did. And then, at last, as I crept around yet another bend, I saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds.

I approached, my throat very dry. There was no need to pretend these stone snakes were real; their eyes looked strangely alive.

I could guess what I had to do. I cleared my throat, and the emerald eyes seemed to flicker.

"Open," I said, in a low, faint hiss.

The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and I, shaking from head to foot, walked inside.

\----------------------------------------------

Katrina's POV

I moaned softly as I struggled to get up. I was lying on a cold hard surface and as I looked around, a strange view met my eyes. I appeared to be in a cold and slimy Chamber and I knew immediately where I must be.

"Ginny!" I cried out as I saw the younger red-head lying on the floor motionless.

"She won't wake, my child. Her life is draining out and into me." I spun around and stared.

"Tom? Tom Riddle?" I backed up in fright. I blinked as I felt the power radiating off of him. "What do you want from me!"

"I want what I've wanted from the beginning, child. I want you to seize your full potential. Use the power within you! Join me!"

"No!" I cried, shaking my head furiously. "Never!"

"Fine, the hard way it is." Before I could say anything, Tom had pointed his wand at me and I heard him whisper, "Imperio!" before my mind went blissfully blank and I remembered no more.


	16. The Heir of Slytherin

Harry's POV

I was standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.

My heart beating very fast, I stood listening to the chill silence. Could the basilisk be lurking in a shadowy corner, behind a pillar? And where was Kat and Ginny?

I pulled out my wand and moved forward between the serpentine columns. Every careful footstep echoed loudly off the shadowy walls. I kept my eyes narrowed, ready to clamp them shut at the smallest sign of movement.

The hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes seemed to be following me. More than once, with a jolt of the stomach, I thought I saw one stir.

Then, as I drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall.

I had to crane my neck to look up into the giant face above: It was ancient and monkeyish, with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous gray feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor. And between the feet, facedown, lay a small, black-robed figure with flaming-red hair.

"Ginny!" I muttered, sprinting to her and dropping to my knees. "Ginny - don't be dead - please don't be dead -" I flung my wand aside, grabbed Ginny's shoulders, and turned her over. Her face was white as marble, and as cold, yet her eyes were closed, so she wasn't Petrified. But then she must be -

"Ginny, please wake up," I muttered desperately, shaking her. Ginny's head lolled hopelessly from side to side.

"She won't wake," said a soft voice.

I jumped and spun around on my knees.

A tall, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though I were looking at him through a misted window. But there was no mistaking him -

"Tom - Tom Riddle?"

Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off my face.

"What d'you mean, she won't wake?" I said desperately.

"She's not - she's not -?"

"She's still alive," said Riddle. "But only just."

I stared at him. Tom Riddle had been at Hogwarts fifty years ago, yet here he stood, a weird, misty light shining about him, not a day older than sixteen.

"Are you a ghost?" I said uncertainly.

"A memory," said Riddle quietly. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

He pointed toward the floor near the statue's giant toes. Lying open there was the little black diary I had found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. For a second, I wondered how it had got there - but there were more pressing matters to deal with.

"You've got to help me, Tom," I said, raising Ginny's head again. "We've got to get her out of here. There's a basilisk...and I need to find Kat! She must be here somewhere!"

Riddle didn't move. "She's right here, step forth, my child." I looked up in surprise as Kat walked out from behind Tom. Something looked different about her. I looked closer and realized her eyes were red.

"What's wrong with her! Why are her eyes red!" I slowly bent to pick up my wand again. But my wand had gone.

"Did you see -?"

I looked up. Riddle was still watching me - twirling my wand between my long fingers.

"Thanks," I said, stretching out my hand for it. A smile curled the corners of Riddle's mouth. He continued to stare at me, twirling the wand idly.

"Listen," I said, urgently, my knees sagging with Ginny's dead weight. "We've got to go! If the basilisk comes -"

"It won't come until it is called," said Riddle calmly.

I lowered Ginny back onto the floor, unable to hold her up any longer.

"What d'you mean?" I said. "Look, give me my wand, I might need it -"

Riddle's smile broadened. "You won't be needing it," he said. I stared at him.

"What d'you mean, I won't be -"

"I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter," said Riddle. "For the chance to see you. To speak to you."

"Look," I said, losing patience, "I don't think you get it. We're in the Chamber of Secrets. We can talk later -"

"We're going to talk now," said Riddle, still smiling broadly, and he pocketed my wand.

I stared at him. There was something very funny going on here...I stared at Kat looking to her for help but she just stood there with a glazed look in her eyes.

"How did Ginny get like this?" I asked slowly. "And what's wrong with Kat! Why is she just standing there like that!"

"Well, those are interesting questions," said Riddle pleasantly.

"And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"What are you talking about?"

"The diary," said Riddle. "My diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months; ever since Kat decided to toss it out, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes - how her brothers tease her, how she had to come to school with secondhand robes and books, how" - Riddle's eyes glinted - "how she didn't think famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever like her..."

All the time he spoke, Riddle's eyes never left my face. There was an almost hungry look in them.

"It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl," he went on. "But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply loved me. No one's ever understood me like you, Tom...I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in...It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket..."

Riddle laughed, a high, cold laugh that didn't suit him. It made the hairs stand up on the back of my neck.

"If I say it myself, Harry, I've always been able to charm the people I needed. A trait it seems my child here has inherited. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted...I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my soul back into her..."

"What d'you mean?" I said, my mouth had gone very dry.

"Haven't you guessed yet, Harry Potter?" said Riddle softly.

"Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat."

"No," I whispered.

"Yes," said Riddle, calmly. "Of course, she didn't know what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries...far more interesting, they became...Dear Tom," he recited, watching my horrified face, "I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me...There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad...I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom!"

My fists were clenched, the nails digging deep into my palms.

"It took a very long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary," said Riddle. "But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where you came in, Harry. You found it, and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was you, the very person I was most anxious to meet..."

"And why did you want to meet me?" I said. Anger was coursing through me, and it was an effort to keep my voice steady.

"Well, you see, Ginny and Kat told me all about you, Harry," said Riddle. "Your whole fascinating history." His eyes roved over the lightning scar on my forehead, and their expression grew hungrier.

"I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust -"

"Hagrid's my friend," I said, my voice now shaking. "And you framed him, didn't you? I thought you made a mistake, but -"

Riddle laughed his high laugh again. "It was my word against Hagrid's, Harry. Well, you can imagine how it looked to old Armando Dippet. On the one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, parentless but so brave, school prefect, model student...on the other hand, big, blundering Hagrid, in trouble every other week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed, sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls...but I admit, even I was surprised how well the plan worked. I thought someone must realize that Hagrid couldn't possibly be the Heir of Slytherin. It had taken me five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance...as though Hagrid had the brains, or the power!

"Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, seemed to think Hagrid was innocent. He persuaded Dippet to keep Hagrid and train him as gamekeeper. Yes, I think Dumbledore might have guessed...Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did..."

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you," I said, my teeth gritted.

"Well, he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled," said Riddle carelessly. "I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. But I wasn't going to waste those long years I'd spent searching for it. I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work. I almost did! I was so close to getting Kat to follow in my footsteps but she's too much like her mother. But then my diary fell into Ginny's hands and my plan was set back on track.

"Well, you haven't finished it," I said triumphantly. "No one's died this time, not even the cat. In a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again -"

"Haven't I already told you," said Riddle quietly, "that killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been - you."

I stared at him.

"Imagine how angry I was when the next time my diary was opened, it was Ginny who was writing to me, not you or Kat. She saw you with the diary, you see, and panicked. What if you found out how to work it, and I repeated all her secrets to you? What if, even worse, I told you who'd been strangling roosters? So the foolish little brat waited until your dormitory was deserted and stole it back. But I knew what I must do. It was clear to me that you were on the trail of Slytherin's heir. From everything Kat and Ginny had told me about you, I knew you would go to any lengths to solve the mystery -particularly if one of your best friends was attacked. And Ginny had told me the whole school was buzzing because you two could speak Parseltongue...So I made Ginny write her own farewell on the wall and come down here to wait. I forced her to drag Kat down with her along the way. But there isn't much life left in her...She put too much into the diary, into me. Enough to let me leave its pages at last...I have been waiting for you to appear since we arrived here. I knew you'd come. I have many questions for you, Harry Potter."

"Like what?" I spat, fists still clenched.

"Well," said Riddle, smiling pleasantly, "how is it that you - a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent - managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you and Kat escape with nothing but scars, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

There was an odd red gleam in his hungry eyes now that mirrored the gleam in Kat's cold emotionless ones.

"Why do you care how I escaped?" I said, slowly. "Voldemort was after your time..."

"Voldemort," said Riddle softly, "is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter..." He pulled my wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words: tom marvolo riddle

Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves: i am lord voldemort

"You see?" he whispered. "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Harry - I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

My brain seemed to have jammed. I stared numbly at Riddle, at the orphaned boy who had grown up to murder my own parents, and so many others...At last I forced myself to speak.

"You're not," I said, my quiet voice full of hatred.

"Not what?" snapped Riddle.

"Not the greatest sorcerer in the world," I said, breathing fast. "Sorry to disappoint you and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try and take over at Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days -"

The smile had gone from Riddle's face, to be replaced by a very ugly look. "Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!" he hissed.

"He's not as gone as you might think!" I retorted. I was speaking at random, wanting to scare Riddle, wishing rather than believing it to be true -

Riddle opened his mouth, but froze. Music was coming from somewhere. Riddle whirled around to stare down the empty Chamber. The music was growing louder. It was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly; it lifted the hair on my scalp and made my heart feel as though it was swelling to twice its normal size. Then, as the music reached such a pitch that I felt it vibrating inside my own ribs, flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar.

A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle.

A second later, the bird was flying straight at me. It dropped the ragged thing it was carrying at my feet, then landed heavily on my shoulder. As it folded its great wings, I looked up and saw it had a long, sharp golden beak and a beady black eye.

The bird stopped singing. It sat still and warm next to my cheek, gazing steadily at Riddle.

"That's a phoenix..." said Riddle, staring shrewdly back at it.

"Fawkes?" I breathed, and I felt the bird's golden claws squeeze my shoulder gently.

"And that -" said Riddle, now eyeing the ragged thing that Fawkes had dropped, "that's the old school Sorting Hat -"

So it was. Patched, frayed, and dirty, the hat lay motionless at my feet.

Riddle began to laugh again. He laughed so hard that the dark Chamber rang with it, as though ten Riddles were laughing at once - "This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Harry Potter? Do you feel safe now?"

I didn't answer. I might not see what use Fawkes or the Sorting Hat were, but I was no longer alone, and I waited for Riddle to stop laughing with my courage mounting.

"To business, Harry," said Riddle, still smiling broadly.

"Twice - in your past, in my future - we have met. And twice I failed to kill you. How did you survive? Tell me everything. The longer you talk," he added softly, "the longer you stay alive."

I was thinking fast, weighing his chances. Riddle had the wand. I, Harry, had Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, neither of which would be much good in a duel. It looked bad, all right...but the longer Riddle stood there, the more life was dwindling out of Ginny...and in the meantime, I noticed suddenly, Riddle's outline was becoming clearer, more solid...If it had to be a fight between me and Riddle, better sooner than later.

"No one knows why you lost your powers when you attacked me and Kat." I said, abruptly. "I don't know myself. But I know why you couldn't kill us. Because our mothers died to save us My common Muggle-born mother," I added, shaking with suppressed rage. "She stopped you killing me. And I've seen the real you, I saw you last year. You're a wreck. You're barely alive. That's where all your power got you. You're in hiding. You're ugly, you're foul -"

Riddle's face contorted. Then he forced it into an awful smile. "So. Your mothers died to save you. Yes, that's a powerful counter charm. I can see now...there is nothing special about you, after all. I wondered, you see. There are strange likenesses between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. Both halfbloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. We even look something alike...but after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. That's all I wanted to know."

I stood, tense, waiting for Riddle to raise his wand. But Riddle's twisted smile was widening again.

"Now, Harry, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give him. Call forth the beast, my child." He said looking at Kat. Kat's face scrunched up as she struggled against his orders.

"You haven't explained what she has to do with all of this!" I shouted angrily as I saw her face twist in pain.

"Ah yes, my child. My wonderful child -"

"Why do you keep calling her that, she's not your child!"

"Oh, but she is, Harry Potter. She is! Haven't you figured that out by now? When she wrote in my diary, it gave me the chance to see into her mind. The foolish man, Dumbledore, erased her memory of the day she found out I was her father; ended up erasing the first five years of her life accidentally. I hadn't known she existed. I had planned to create an heir when I kidnapped the old fool's daughter all those years ago, I even casted a number of spells to insure a healthy and powerful heir before forcing myself on Elliana Dumbledore, but she was rescued before I got the chance to see my plan to fruition. I never dreamed that she had actually given birth to MY child, I thought it belonged to that foolish lover of hers. But when Kat started writing in my diary, it gave me the chance to look into her memories. I saw what they did to her to keep her away from me! And now I will take back what is mine and get rid of you at the same time! Call forth the beast, my child!" He cried out again and this time Kat had no choice but to follow his orders, the blank stare back in her eyes.

All I could do was stare at her and try to comprehend what Riddle had just said. I couldn't believe it.  
My best friend, the daughter of Voldemort? No way! There had to be a mistake! But then, why was she able to control the beast? For Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving.

Horrorstruck, I saw his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole. And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths.

I backed away until I hit the dark Chamber wall, and as I shut my eyes tight I felt Fawkes' wing sweep my cheek as he took flight.

Something huge hit the stone floor of the Chamber. I felt it shudder - I knew what was happening, I could sense it, could almost see the giant serpent uncoiling itself from Slytherin's mouth.

Then I heard Riddle's hissing voice:

"Kill him."

The basilisk was moving toward me; I could hear its heavy body slithering heavily across the dusty floor. Eyes still tightly shut, I began to run blindly sideways, my hands outstretched, feeling my way - Voldemort was laughing -

There was a loud, explosive spitting sound right above me, and then something heavy hit me so hard that I was smashed into the wall. Waiting for fangs to sink through my body I heard more mad hissing, something thrashing wildly off the pillars -

I couldn't help it - I opened my eyes wide enough to squint at what was going on. The enormous serpent, bright, poisonous green, thick as an oak trunk, had raised itself high in the air and its great blunt head was weaving drunkenly between the pillars. As I trembled, ready to close my eyes if it turned, I saw what had distracted the snake.

Fawkes was soaring around its head, and the basilisk was snapping furiously at him with fangs long and thin as sabers - Fawkes dived. His long golden beak sank out of sight and a sudden shower of dark blood spattered the floor. The snake's tail thrashed, narrowly missing me, and before I could shut my eyes, it turned - I looked straight into its face and saw that its eyes, both its great, bulbous yellow eyes, had been punctured by the phoenix; blood was streaming to the floor, and the snake was spitting in agony.

"NO!" I heard Riddle screaming. "LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU! YOU CAN STILL SMELL HIM! KILL HIM!" The blinded serpent swayed, confused, still deadly. Fawkes was circling its head, piping his eerie song, jabbing here and there at its scaly nose as the blood poured from its ruined eyes.

"Help me, help me," I muttered wildly, "someone - any-one -"

The snake's tail whipped across the floor again. I ducked. Something soft hit my face. The basilisk had swept the Sorting Hat into my arms. I seized it. It was all I had left, my only chance - I rammed it onto my head and threw myself flat onto the floor as the basilisk's tail swung over me again.

The hat contracted, as though an invisible hand was squeezing it very tightly. Something very hard and heavy thudded onto the top of my head, almost knocking me out. I grabbed the top of the hat to pull it off and felt something long and hard beneath it.

A gleaming silver sword had appeared inside the hat, its handle glittering with rubies the size of eggs.

"KILL THE BOY! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU! SNIFF - SMELL HIM!"

I was on my feet, ready. The basilisk's head was falling, its body coiling around, hitting pillars as it twisted to face me.

The basilisk lunged and I threw my whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth -

But as warm blood drenched my arms, I felt a searing pain just above my elbow. One long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into my arm and it splintered as the basilisk keeled over sideways and fell, twitching, to the floor.

I slid down the wall. I gripped the fang that was spreading poison through my body and wrenched it out of my arm. But I knew it was too late. White-hot pain was spreading slowly and steadily from the wound. Even as I dropped the fang and watched my own blood soaking my robes, my vision went foggy. The Chamber was dissolving in a whirl of dull color.

A patch of scarlet swam past, and I heard a soft clatter of claws beside me. "Fawkes," I said thickly. "You were fantastic, Fawkes..."

I felt the bird lay its beautiful head on the spot where the serpent's fang had pierced me. I could hear echoing footsteps and then a dark shadow moved in front of my vision.

"You're dead, Harry Potter," said Riddle's voice above him. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying."

I blinked. Fawkes's head slid in and out of focus. Thick, pearly tears were trickling down the glossy feathers.

"I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry."

I felt drowsy. Everything around me seemed to be spinning.

"So ends the famous Harry Potter," said Riddle's distant voice. "Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry...She bought you twelve years of borrowed time...but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must..."

If this is dying, I thought, it's not so bad. Even the pain was leaving...But was this dying? Instead of going black, the Chamber seemed to be coming back into focus. I gave my head a little shake and there was Fawkes, still resting his head on my arm. A pearly patch of tears was shining all around the wound - except that there was no wound -

"Get away, bird," said Riddle's voice suddenly. "Get away from him - I said, get away -" I raised my head. Riddle was pointing my wand at Fawkes; there was a bang like a gun, and Fawkes took flight again in a whirl of gold and scarlet.

"Phoenix tears..." said Riddle quietly, staring at my arm. "Of course...healing powers...I forgot...He looked into my face. "But it makes no difference. In fact, I prefer it this way. Just you and me, Harry Potter...you and me..." He raised the wand -

Then, in a rush of wings, Fawkes had soared back overhead and something fell into my lap - the diary.

For a split second, both me and Riddle,   
wand still raised, stared at it. Then, without thinking, without considering, as though I had meant to do it all along, I seized the basilisk fang on the floor next to me and plunged it straight into the heart of the book.

There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over my hands, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then -

He had gone. My wand fell to the floor with a clatter and there was silence. Silence except for the steady drip drip of ink still oozing from the diary. The basilisk venom had burned a sizzling hole right through it.

Shaking all over, I pulled myself up. My head was spinning as though I'd just traveled miles by Floo powder. Slowly, I gathered together my wand and the Sorting Hat, and, with a huge tug, retrieved the glittering sword from the roof of the basilisk's mouth.

I looked over to where Kat stood.  
She hadn't moved the entire time. But now as I looked at her, the red gleam disappeared. She looked at me in confusion and terror before she collapsed to the ground unconscious. I was about to run over to her when I heard a faint moan from the other end of the Chamber. Ginny was stirring.

As I hurried toward her, she sat up. Her bemused eyes traveled from the huge form of the dead basilisk, over me in my blood-soaked robes, then to the diary in my hand. She drew a great, shuddering gasp and tears began to pour down her face.

"Harry - oh, Harry - I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it in front of Percy - it was me, Harry - but I - I s-swear I d-didn't mean to - R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over - and - how did you kill that - that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary -"

"It's all right," I said, holding up the diary, and showing Ginny the fang hole, "Riddle's finished. Look! Him and the basilisk. C'mon, Ginny, let's get out of here - help me with Kat!"

Together we lifted Kat's body up and started walking back towards Ron.

"Ron!" I yelled, speeding up. "Ginny's okay! I've got her!" I heard Ron give a strangled cheer, and we turned the next bend to see his eager face staring through the sizable gap he had managed to make in the rockfall.

"Ginny!" Ron thrust an arm through the gap in the rock to pull her through first. "You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened? How - what - where did that bird come from?"

Fawkes had swooped through the gap after Ginny.

"He's Dumbledore's," I said, lifting Lat through and squeezing by afterwards. himself. "I'll explain when we get out of here," I said, with a sideways glance at Ginny, who was crying harder than ever.

"But -"

"Later," I said shortly. I didn't think it was a good idea to tell Ron yet who'd been opening the Chamber, not in front of Ginny, anyway. And I still had no idea what to do with the information on Kat! Where's Lockhart?"

"Back there," said Ron, still looking puzzled but jerking his head up the tunnel toward the pipe. "He's in a bad way. Come and see."

Led by Fawkes, whose wide scarlet wings emitted a soft golden glow in the darkness, we walked all the way back to the mouth of the pipe. Gilderoy Lockhart was sitting there, humming placidly to himself.

"His memory's gone," said Ron. "The Memory Charm backfired. Hit him instead of us. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are. I told him to come and wait here. He's a danger to himself."

Lockhart peered good-naturedly up at them all. "Hello," he said. "Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?"

"No," said Ron, raising his eyebrows at me.

I bent down and looked up the long, dark pipe.

"Have you thought how we're going to get back up this?" I said to Ron. Ron shook his head, but Fawkes the phoenix had swooped past me and was now fluttering in front of me, his beady eyes bright in the dark. He was waving his long golden tail feathers. I looked uncertainly at him.

"He looks like he wants you to grab hold..." said Ron, looking perplexed. "But you're much too heavy for a bird to pull up there -"

"Fawkes," I said, "isn't an ordinary bird." I turned quickly to the others. "We've got to hold on to each other. Ginny, grab Ron's hand. Professor Lockhart -"

"He means you," said Ron sharply to Lockhart.

"You hold Ginny's other hand and grab Kat. If you let go of her I will kill you!"

I tucked the sword and the Sorting Hat into my belt, Ron took hold of the back of my robes, and I reached out and took hold of Fawkes's strangely hot tail feathers.

An extraordinary lightness seemed to spread through my whole body and the next second, in a rush of wings, we were flying upward through the pipe. I could hear Lockhart dangling below him, saying, "Amazing! Amazing! This is just like magic!"

The chill air was whipping through my hair, and before I'd stopped enjoying the ride, it was over - all five of us were hitting the wet floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and as Lockhart straightened his hat, the sink that hid the pipe was sliding back into place.

Myrtle goggled at us. "You're alive," she said blankly.

"There's no need to sound so disappointed," I said grimly, wiping flecks of blood and slime off my glasses.

"Oh, well...I'd just been thinking...if you had died, you'd have been welcome to share my toilet," said Myrtle, blushing silver.

"Urgh!" said Ron as we left the bathroom for the dark, deserted corridor outside. "Harry! I think Myrtle's grown fond of you! You've got competition, Ginny!"

But tears were still flooding silently down Ginny's face.

"Where now?" said Ron, with an anxious look at Ginny. I pointed. Fawkes was leading the way, glowing gold along the corridor.

We strode after him, and moments later, found ourselves outside Professor McGonagall's office.

I knocked and pushed the door open.

(There it is guys! Let me know what you thought and whether you liked the surprise! Don't tell Kat though! Shhh. She doesn't know yet :p)


	17. More Secrets

Harry's POV

For a moment there was silence as me, Ron, Ginny, and Lockhart (carrying Kat's unconscious body) stood in the doorway, covered in muck and slime and (in my case) blood. Then there was a scream.

"Ginny!"

It was Mrs. Weasley, who had been sitting crying in front of the fire. She leapt to her feet, closely followed by Mr. Weasley, and both of them flung themselves on their daughter.

I, however, was looking past them. Professor Dumbledore was standing by the mantelpiece, beaming, next to Professor McGonagall, who was taking great, steadying gasps, clutching her chest. Fawkes went whooshing past my ear and settled on Dumbledore's shoulder, just as I found myself and Ron being swept into Mrs. Weasley's tight embrace.

"You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?"

"I think we'd all like to know that," said Professor McGonagall.

Mrs. Weasley let go of me. I hesitated for a moment, then walked over to the desk and laid upon it the Sorting Hat, the ruby-encrusted sword, and what remained of Riddle's diary.

Then I started telling them everything. For nearly a quarter of an hour I spoke into the rapt silence: I told them about Kat and I hearing the disembodied voice, how Hermione had finally realized that we were hearing a basilisk in the pipes; how Ron and I had followed the spiders into the forest, that Aragog had told us where the last victim of the basilisk had died; how I had guessed that Moaning Myrtle had been the victim, and that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets might be in her bathroom...

"Very well," Professor McGonagall prompted me as I paused, "so you found out where the entrance was - breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way, I might add - but how on earth did you all get out of there alive, Potter?"

So I, my voice now growing hoarse from all this talking, told them about Fawkes's timely arrival and about the Sorting Hat giving me the sword. But then I faltered. I had so far avoided mentioning Riddle's diary - or Ginny - or Kat. Ginny was standing with her head against Mrs. Weasley's shoulder, and tears were still coursing silently down her cheeks. What if they expelled her or Kat? I still didn't know what to think about what I had just learned.

Riddle's diary didn't work anymore...How could we prove it had been he who'd made her do it all?

Instinctively, I looked at Dumbledore, who smiled faintly, the firelight glancing off his half-moon spectacles.

"What interests me most," said Dumbledore gently, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania."

Relief - warm, sweeping, glorious relief - swept over Harry.

"W-what's that?" said Mr. Weasley in a stunned voice. "You-Know-Who? En-enchant Ginny? But Ginny's not..Ginny hasn't been...has she?"

"It was this diary," I said quickly, picking it up and showing it to Dumbledore. "Riddle wrote it when he was sixteen..."

Dumbledore took the diary from me and peered keenly down his long, crooked nose at its burnt and soggy pages.

"Brilliant," he said softly. "Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen." He turned around to the Weasleys, who were looking utterly bewildered.

"Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school...traveled far and wide...sank so deeply into the Dark Arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognizable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here."

"But, Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley. "What's our Ginny got to do with - with - him?"

"His d-diary!" Ginny sobbed. "I've b-been writing in it, and he's been w-writing back all year -"

"Ginny!" said Mr. Weasley, flabbergasted. "Haven't I taught you anything? What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain!"

"I d-didn't know," sobbed Ginny. "I found it inside one of the bathroom stalls. I th-thought someone had just left it in there and forgotten about it -"

"Miss Weasley should go up to the hospital wing right away, along with Katrina."

Dumbledore interrupted in a firm voice. "This has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort."

He strode over to the door and opened it. "Bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up," he added, twinkling kindly down at her. "You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice - I daresay the basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment."

"So Hermione's okay!" said Ron brightly.

"There has been no lasting harm done, Ginny," said Dumbledore.

Mrs. Weasley led Ginny out, and Mr. Weasley followed, still looking deeply shaken.

"You know, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully to Professor McGonagall, "I think all this merits a good feast. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?"

"Right," said Professor McGonagall crisply, also moving to the door. "I'll leave you to deal with Potter and Weasley, shall I?"

"Certainly," said Dumbledore. "Before you go to the kitchens, however, can you drop Lat off with Madam Pomfrey?" Professor McGonagall nodded and picked up Kat's motionless body as gently as a mother would and walked out.

She left, and Ron and I gazed uncertainly at Dumbledore. What exactly had Professor McGonagall meant, deal with them? Surely - surely - we weren't about to be punished?

"I seem to remember telling you both that I would have to expel you if you broke any more school rules," said Dumbledore. Ron opened his mouth in horror.

"Which goes to show that the best of us must sometimes eat our words," Dumbledore went on, smiling. "You will both receive Special Awards for Services to the School and - let me see - yes, I think two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor." Ron went as brightly pink as Lockhart's valentine flowers and closed his mouth again.

"But one of us seems to be keeping mightily quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure," Dumbledore added. "Why so modest, Gilderoy?" I gave a start. I had completely forgotten about Lockhart.

I turned and saw that Lockhart was standing in a corner of the room, still wearing his vague smile. When Dumbledore addressed him, Lockhart looked over his shoulder to see who he was talking to.

"Professor Dumbledore," Ron said quickly, "there was an accident down in the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Lockhart -"

"Am I a professor?" said Lockhart in mild surprise. "Goodness. I expect I was hopeless, was I?"

"He tried to do a Memory Charm and the wand backfired," Ron explained quietly to Dumbledore.

"Dear me," said Dumbledore, shaking his head, his long silver mustache quivering. "Impaled upon your own sword, Gilderoy!"

"Sword?" said Lockhart dimly. "Haven't got a sword. That boy has, though." He pointed at me. "He'll lend you one."

"Would you mind taking Professor Lockhart up to the infirmary, too?" Dumbledore said to Ron. "I'd like a few more words with Harry..."

Lockhart ambled out. Ron cast a curious look back at Dumbledore and me as he closed the door. Dumbledore crossed to one of the chairs by the fire.

"Sit down, Harry," he said, and I sat, feeling unaccountably nervous.

"First of all, Harry, I want to thank you," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling again. "You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you. Secondly, I would like to thank you for rescuing my goddaughter. She means the world to me."

He stroked the phoenix, which had fluttered down onto his knee. I grinned awkwardly as Dumbledore watched me.

"And so you met Tom Riddle," said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "I imagine he was most interested in you...Suddenly, something that was nagging at me came tumbling out of his mouth.

"Professor Dumbledore...Riddle said some very strange things about Kat. He...he made it sound like he was her father. Is that really true?!"

Dumbledore looked at me sadly and nodded. "Yes, Harry, unfortunately it is. However, she does not know and I would appreciate it if you would help me keep this secret until she is ready to be told. Her mother, my daughter, got caught by Voldemort back when he was still gaining power. He wanted an heir and so he forced himself on her. She didn't tell anyone but me and her partner at the time, who the real father was, it was too dangerous, and still is, for anyone to know who my granddaughter really is. So Harry, your word that you will not tell Katrina who she is until either I tell her or I give you the go ahead?"

I slowly nodded my head, still confused at what this meant for my friendship with Kat. Could I really be friends with my parent's murder's child? As if he read my mind, Dumbledore continued. "Harry, I know you're confused and hurt, but my granddaughter had nothing to do with what happened to your parents and I would ask that you find it in your heart to not treat her any different because of what you have found out about her parentage."

I nodded my head again, still unsure of how I felt. Then something else came to the forefront of my mind.

"Sir, Riddle said I'm like him. Strange likenesses, he said..."

"Did he, now?" said Dumbledore, looking thoughtfully at me from under his thick silver eyebrows. "And what do you think, Harry?"

"I don't think I'm like him!" I said more loudly than I'd intended. "I mean, I'm - I'm in Gryffindor, I'm..."

But I fell silent, a lurking doubt resurfacing in my mind.

"Professor," I started again after a moment. "The Sorting Hat told me I'd - I'd have done well in Slytherin. Everyone thought I was Slytherin's heir for a while...because I can speak Parseltongue..."

"You can speak Parseltongue, Harry," said Dumbledore calmly, "because Lord Voldemort - who is the last remaining descendant of Salazar Slytherin - can speak Parseltongue. Kat, obviously inherited the skill from him and unless I'm much mistaken, he transferred some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar. Not something he intended to do, I'm sure..."

"Voldemort put a bit of himself in me?" I said, thunder-struck.

"It certainly seems so."

"So I should be in Slytherin," Harry said, looking desperately into Dumbledore's face. "The Sorting Hat could see Slytherin's power in me, and it —"

"Put you in Gryffindor," said Dumbledore calmly. "Listen to me, Harry. You happen to have many qualities Salazar Slytherin prized in his hand-picked students. His own very rare gift, Parseltongue - resourcefulness - determination - a certain disregard for rules," he added, his mustache quivering again. "Traits both you and my granddaughter have picked up. Yet the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor. You know why that was. Think."

"It only put me in Gryffindor," I said in a defeated voice, "because I asked not to go in Slytherin..."

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, beaming once more. "Which makes you very different from Tom Riddle. It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." I sat motionless in my chair, stunned. "If you want proof, Harry, that you belong in Gryffindor, I suggest you look more closely at this."

Dumbledore reached across to Professor McGonagall's desk, picked up the blood-stained silver sword, and handed it to me.

Dully, I turned it over, the rubies blazing in the firelight. And then I saw the name engraved just below the hilt: Godric Gryffindor.

"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the hat, Harry," said Dumbledore simply.

For a minute, neither of us spoke. Then Dumbledore pulled open one of the drawers in Professor McGonagall's desk and took out a quill and a bottle of ink.

"What you need, Harry, is some food and sleep. I suggest you go down to the feast, while I write to Azkaban - we need our gamekeeper back. And I must draft an advertisement for the Daily Prophet, too," he added thoughtfully. "We'll be needing a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher...Dear me, we do seem to run through them, don't we?"

I got up and crossed to the door. I had just reached for the handle, however, when the door burst open so violently that it bounced back off the wall.

Lucius Malfoy stood there, fury in his face. And cowering behind his legs, heavily wrapped in bandages, was Dobby.

"Good evening, Lucius," said Dumbledore pleasantly.

Mr. Malfoy almost knocked me over as he swept into the room. Dobby went scurrying in after him, crouching at the hem of his cloak, a look of abject terror on his face.

The elf was carrying a stained rag with which he was attempting to finish cleaning Mr. Malfoy's shoes. Apparently Mr. Malfoy had set out in a great hurry, for not only were his shoes half-polished, but his usually sleek hair was disheveled. Ignoring the elf bobbing apologetically around his ankles, he fixed his cold eyes upon Dumbledore.

"So!" he said "You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts."

"Well, you see, Lucius," said Dumbledore, smiling serenely, "the other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell the truth. They'd heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too...Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place." Mr. Malfoy went even paler than usual, but his eyes were still slits of fury.

"So - have you stopped the attacks yet?" he sneered. "Have you caught the culprit?"

"We have," said Dumbledore, with a smile.

"Well?" said Mr. Malfoy sharply. "Who is it?"

"The same person as last time, Lucius," said Dumbledore. "But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary." He held up the small black book with the large hole through the center, watching Mr. Malfoy closely. I, however, was watching Dobby.

The elf was doing something very odd. His great eyes fixed meaningfully on me, he kept pointing at the diary, then at Mr. Malfoy, and then hitting himself hard on the head with his fist.

"I see..." said Mr. Malfoy slowly to Dumbledore.

"A clever plan," said Dumbledore in a level voice, still staring Mr. Malfoy straight in the eye. "Because if Harry here" - Mr. Malfoy shot me a swift, sharp look -" and his friend Ron hadn't discovered this book, why - Ginny Weasley might have taken all the blame. No one would ever have been able to prove she hadn't acted of her own free will...and who knows what would have happened to Katrina." Mr. Malfoy said nothing. His face was suddenly masklike.

"Very fortunate the diary was discovered, and Riddle's memories wiped from it. Who knows what the consequences might have been otherwise..."

Mr. Malfoy forced himself to speak. "Very fortunate," he said stiffly.

And still, behind his back, Dobby was pointing, first to the diary, then to Lucius Malfoy, then punching himself in the head.

And I suddenly understood. I nodded at Dobby, and Dobby backed into a corner, now twisting his ears in punishment.

"Don't you want to know how Ginny got hold of that diary, Mr. Malfoy?" I said. Lucius Malfoy rounded on me.

"How should I know how the stupid little girl got hold of it?" he said.

"Because you gave it to her," I said. "Indirectly, you slipped it into Kat's trunk before she left over the summer and she tossed it out for Ginny to find." I saw Mr. Malfoy's white hands clench and unclench.

"Prove it," he hissed.

"Oh, no one will be able to do that," said Dumbledore, smiling at Harry. "Not now that Riddle has vanished from the book. On the other hand, I would advise you, Lucius, not to go giving out any more of Lord Voldemort's old school things, especially to my granddaughter! If any more of them find their way into innocent hands, I think Arthur Weasley, for one, will make sure they are traced back to you..."

Lucius Malfoy stood for a moment, and I distinctly saw his right hand twitch as though he was longing to reach for his wand. Instead, he turned to his house-elf.

"We're going, Dobby!"

He wrenched open the door and as the elf came hurrying up to him, he kicked him right through it. We could hear Dobby squealing with pain all the way along the corridor. I stood for a moment, thinking hard. Then it came to me -

"Professor Dumbledore," I said hurriedly. "Can I give that diary back to Mr. Malfoy, please?"

"Certainly, Harry," said Dumbledore calmly. "But hurry. The feast, remember..."

I grabbed the diary and dashed out of the office. I could hear Dobby's squeals of pain receding around the corner. Quickly, wondering if this plan could possibly work, I took off one of my shoes, pulled off my slimy, filthy sock, and stuffed the diary into it. Then I ran down the dark corridor.

I caught up with them at the top of the stairs.

"Mr. Malfoy," I gasped, skidding to a halt, "I've got something for you -" And I forced the smelly sock into Lucius Malfoy's hand.

"What the -?"

Mr. Malfoy ripped the sock off the diary, threw it aside, then looked furiously from the ruined book to me.

"You'll meet the same sticky end as your parents one of these days, Harry Potter," he said softly. "They were meddlesome fools, too." He turned to go. "Come, Dobby. I said, come."

But Dobby didn't move. He was holding up my disgusting, slimy sock, and looking at it as though it were a priceless treasure.

"Master has given a sock," said the elf in wonderment. "Master gave it to Dobby."

"What's that?" spat Mr. Malfoy. "What did you say?"

"Got a sock," said Dobby in disbelief. "Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, and Dobby - Dobby is free."

Lucius Malfoy stood frozen, staring at the elf. Then he lunged at me.

"You've lost me my servant, boy!"

But Dobby shouted, "You shall not harm Harry Potter!" There was a loud bang, and Mr. Malfoy was thrown backward.

He crashed down the stairs, three at a time, landing in a crumpled heap on the landing below. He got up, his face livid, and pulled out his wand, but Dobby raised a long, threatening finger.

"You shall go now," he said fiercely, pointing down at Mr. Malfoy. "You shall not touch Harry Potter. You shall go now."

Lucius Malfoy had no choice. With a last, incensed stare at the pair of them, he swung his cloak around him and hurried out of sight.

"Harry Potter freed Dobby!" said the elf shrilly, gazing up at me, moonlight from the nearest window reflected in his orb-like eyes. "Harry Potter set Dobby free!"

"Least I could do, Dobby," I said, grinning. "Just promise never to try and save my life again, or Kat's for that matter."

The elf's ugly brown face split suddenly into a wide, toothy smile.

\----------------------------------------------

Katrina's POV

I woke up in the hospital wing. I glanced up and saw grandfather sitting next to my bed. He carefully explained what happened while I was out and I looked at him in confusion. It felt like there was something he wasn't telling me, but I put it aside for later. Madam Pomfrey cleared me and I headed of down to the Great Hall with Hermione.

I had been to several Hogwarts feasts, but never one quite like this. Everybody was in their pajamas, and the celebration lasted all night. I didn't know whether the best part of the night was Justin hurrying over from the Hufflepuff table to wring Harry's and my hands and apologize endlessly for suspecting us, or Hagrid turning up at half past three, cuffing Harry and Ron so hard on the shoulders that they were knocked into their plates of trifle, or his and Ron's four hundred points for Gryffindor securing the House Cup for the second year running, or Professor McGonagall standing up to tell us all that the exams had been canceled as a school treat ("Oh, no!" said Hermione), or Dumbledore announcing that, unfortunately, Professor Lockhart would be unable to return next year, owing to the fact that he needed to go away and get his memory back. Quite a few of the teachers joined in the cheering that greeted this news.

"Shame," said Ron, helping himself to a jam doughnut. "He was starting to grow on me."

The rest of the final term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine. Hogwarts was back to normal with only a few, small differences -

Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were canceled ("but we've had plenty of practice at that anyway," Ron told a disgruntled Hermione) and Lucius Malfoy had been sacked as a school governor. Draco was no longer strutting around the school as though he owned the place. On the contrary, he looked resentful and sulky. On the other hand, Ginny Weasley was perfectly happy again.

I also noticed that Harry was treating me a little differently than before. I couldn't tell what it was but every time he looked at me, there was a strange gleam in his eyes that I couldn't read.

Too soon, it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts Express. Since I was staying with Snape, I said goodbye to my friends before they left. Then set off with my godfather to his home on Spinner's End (that's the name right? Can't remember at the moment if it's end or lane)

\- there we are folks book 2 is officially complete! Comment your thoughts! Book 3 will be started soon so stay tuned!


End file.
